


Lightning Over the Sea

by Faeriel



Series: Of Asgard and Alfheim [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Dominant!Reader, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The real reason Thor and Jane broke up, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, confident!reader, goddess!reader, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriel/pseuds/Faeriel
Summary: You have spent centuries consolidating power - usually subtly - sometimes a little more brazenly. You were most recently made a Queen of the Dark Fae - but you didn’t start out that way.  You were once only a siren, singing your song to sailors passing by in Alfheim, feeding on their longing for you. But it wasn’t enough for you and you spent the past many centuries (honestly, you’ve lost count) building your powers and abilities to a level that you are not even sure of at this point. You are essentially a Goddess, here on Midgard. You’re a little scared to test the limits, but this is a comfort to you. No one will ever take advantage of you again without your consent.But that’s another story for another day.This is the story of how you ended up teaming up with The Avengers and meeting the man of your dreams.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've uploaded to Ao3. Please go easy on me! I'm pretty nervous about posting this. But... here goes nothing ;)
> 
> I have had this idea floating around in my head for a long time. I know where this story is going... but I'd love for you to come along while I figure out how we get there! :D
> 
> I have a few chapters written already and will try to post at LEAST one every week if people are into it. So please leave comments or kudos and let me know if you want to read more!
> 
> In this first chapter we learn a little bit about you on your way to Avengers Tower for a party. I'm basing it off the party in Age of Ultron but am not going to make this an Ultron story. I just really don't feel like re-writing the entire film. This will be a total Freeform imagination fic. There will be smut. Probably loads of it... eventually. (I mean, look at the relationship tags...) But let's get some decent plot in here too! I promise to make it worth the wait.

It had been a while since you were nervous about attending a party. You had let your old friend Tony Stark know that you would be in New York for a string of gigs, singing in a few exclusive clubs around the city, and he had been way too excited to hear from you, inviting you to a party he was hosting for his superhero team, The Avengers. You know from experience that this means he wants you to do something for him. Back in the day when you were hooking up and partying together, that usually meant some kind of sexy scenario involving who knows what, but he had been serious with Pepper for years and you keep your relationship strictly friends these days.

So what was he up to?

It was Friday night and you had just finished up a small show at a little jazz club, singing standards with a piano and bass, and you were dressed for the occasion. A long black dress that clung to your striking curves, dipping low enough to entice more than a glance at your impressive bosom, but not _too_ low. There was a slit on the left that went up to just below your mid-thigh. Designer black stilettos with red bottoms graced your feet. Your jewelry was minimal, but expensive. A string of diamonds cascade down from your ears. A simple diamond tennis bracelet on your left wrist. Your (y/c/h) was pinned up in such a way that it looked effortlessly graceful, with little wisps escaping here and there like you had been getting hot and heavy with some babe in the green room before strolling out on stage to serenade everyone with your clear, potent voice.   
  
All of this comes very easily to you. It’s a part of who and what you are. You have spent centuries consolidating power - usually subtly - sometimes a little more brazenly. You were most recently made a Queen of the Dark Fae - but you didn’t start out that way.  You were once only a siren, singing your song to sailors passing by in Alfheim, feeding on their longing for you. But it wasn’t enough for you and you spent the past many centuries (honestly, you’ve lost count) building your powers and abilities to a level that you are not even sure of at this point. You are essentially a Goddess, here on Midgard. You’re a little scared to test the limits, but this is a comfort to you. No one will ever take advantage of you again without your consent.   
  
But that’s another story for another day.   
  
This is the story of how you ended up teaming up with The Avengers and meeting the man of your dreams.

 

You grab your suitcase from the green room and sneak out the back before anyone can distract you. You don’t want to get stuck politely brushing off fans or deal with that guy in the front row who was practically drooling through your entire performance. Not that you blame him, but that doesn’t mean you always want to deal with the consequences of singing for the weaker of the Midgardian population. An unfortunate side effect of what you are is that you sometimes end up with obsessed losers attempting to stalk you. You decide to throw a glamour over yourself as you exit the building into the alley, just to be sure to avoid any unwanted attention.   
  
You sigh happily as you see a sleek black sedan waiting in the alley with the little Stark logo on the back. You climb in, letting your glamour fall, and are pleased to see it’s Tony’s man, Happy who is driving. He gives you a big grin as he gets out to put your suitcase in the trunk.   
  
“Pleasure as always, Miss (y/n)! Ready to party?”   
  
You smirk at him, eyes sparkling. “You know I’m always ready for a good party, Haps! What I’m worried about is what your boss is up to. He sounded like a kid who found out he was getting that new bike for Christmas after all, when I spoke with him the other day!”   
  
“You know him well! Though I’m sorry to say I haven’t the slightest idea what he has planned except I can’t say I blame him for being pleased that you will be joining him tonight.” Happy winks at you and pulls into traffic, heading towards Stark tower where you will be staying while in town.

 “So, do I get to stay in my usual suite while I’m there, at least? Or is it full of superheroes these days?” You really love that suite. Especially the ginormous bed and equally huge bathtub.   
  
“Of course! Tony knows better than to keep you from your bathtub.” he chuckles as he turns a corner, bringing the tower into view. You see it no longer reads “Stark” but has a large “A” for Avengers instead. It makes you smile to think of Tony working with a team and friends instead of being so isolated in that tower of his. Both literally and figuratively.   
  
“Can’t wait to have a long soak after all this traveling I’ve been doing lately.” You sigh, thinking about the jets and lovely bath accessories Tony always makes sure to have stocked for you. You smile thinking about how well he knows what you like and decide that whatever he has up his sleeve, you will forgive him so long as there is a pile of Lush bath bombs and bubble bars waiting for you when you finally get to your suite for the evening.   
  
You pull out a compact to check that your hair and makeup is still acceptable. You point your first two fingers at your hair and wiggle them a bit, sending a little magic to tighten things up.   
  
“You look gorgeous, (y/n).” Says Happy, looking in the rear view, seeing you brush an eyelash off your cheek. He has just pulled into the underground garage and parked the car. “I’m sure the party is well on it’s way by now, you should be able to sneak in and surprise the boss.”   
  
“Thank you, Happy. Can you make sure my bags get to my rooms, please?”

 

“It’s my pleasure. Party is on the 21st floor, though Jarvis will make sure you get there.”  
  
“Will I see you at the party later?” you ask, hoping for more than one familiar face to chat with.   
  
“Well, now that you’re here, there will be someone interesting to talk to!” Happy grins and winks. You can’t help but grin back. He is alway so sarcastic, but can’t keep a grumpy face around you and you love it, and he knows it. You step into the elevator together.   
  
“Hello, Miss (y/n). Mr Stark is looking forward to your company this evening. Would you like to stop by your rooms first before joining him at his party?” It was nice to hear the voice of Jarvis again.   
  
“Thank you Jarvis, I would like to go straight to the party. Happy will make sure my bags get to my suite. Don’t let him steal any of my chocolates.” you pause “There ARE chocolates, right?”   
  
“Yes, Miss. Mr Stark had a big box of truffles delivered to your suite this morning. They are chilling in the freezer as you prefer.”   
  
“Yesss. Happy, hands off the goods!” You giggle and slug him as the elevator ascends to the 21st floor for the party.   
  
“I would never dream of stealing your chocolates, (y/n). I only ever steal Mr Stark’s chocolates. And sometimes Pepper’s” Happy admits, chuckling. You lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
“Come save me later if it looks like I need saving. From Tony or myself.” You smirk at him as the elevator doors open the cacophony of thumping music and party-goers speaking loudly to be heard over the tunes. You turn back to him “You promise?!”   
  
Happy smiles and shrugs as the elevator doors close. He better not eat your chocolates.   
  
You turn back around and take in the scene.

 

There are definitely more than just Avengers at this party. Looks like lots of old vets, sitting around a table playing cards and drinking beers. A handful of nerds looking uncomfortable near one end of the bar - you guess they must work in one of the labs Tony keeps in the building. You are surprised there aren’t more “society” types around. Seems like mostly coworkers, friends and a bunch of old guys.   
  
You see Tony standing next to a tall, broad shouldered man near the bar, who’s blonde hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. They have their backs to you. The red headed bombshell behind the bar notices you walking over and you bring a finger up to your lips to tell her not to say anything. You want to surprise Tony. You silently slink up behind him and put your hands over his eyes.   
  
“This better be a gorgeous woman, because whoever this is smells too good to be a man.” Tony starts to turn around but you lean in, pressing your body against his and giggle in his ear, making him halt.   
  
“Missed you too, nerd.” you croon, letting just enough of your seductive essence into your voice to send a little _zing_ down his spine and give him goosebumps. You may not hook up anymore, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t still a tease by nature.

 

You let him turn around and envelope you in a tight hug before he holds you at arm’s length to take in the look of you, sighs, and pulls you back in an even tighter squeeze. You feel the cold outline of the reactor against your breasts through his shirt and think back to how simple things were with him before that was a necessary part of his person. He smells like whiskey and musk and a little hint of whatever machine oil he was working with earlier. Completely Tony. It makes you nostalgic for the old days of sex, drugs, and ridiculous arguments.   
  
“Damn you are a sight for sore eyes.” He lets you go and stands back, holding one of your hands, giving it a squeeze. He turns to his friends to introduce you and you finally get a good look at the tall blonde he was standing next to.   
  
He. Is. Glorious.   
  
His eyes are a clear, crystal blue set on a face carved by the gods. You imagine the rest of him looks as well carved under his grey v-neck tee and burgundy blazer, based on the bulge of muscle evident through the thin shirt. You take a breath and force yourself to not look below his waist, lest you be more obvious in your attention. You start to doubt the wisdom of staring into his eyes instead, as he stares back with the same intensity. You can feel a slight quiver in your thighs. It has been a very long time since a man had this effect on you. You decided right then and there that you would have this man in your bed, one way or another, and suddenly were less nervous about what Tony’s intentions are, concerning you. If only you could have this tall drink of water delivered to your room like the chocolates….   
  
“Thor, Nat, this is (y/n). An old friend of mine who I want you all to meet.” Tony says, snapping you out of your daydream. “(y/n), This is Natasha Romanov and Thor Odinson   
  
“Thor of Asgard?” you ask, surprised. You had heard your sisters speak of how attractive the Asgardian prince was and heard even more about how annoying he was from his brother Loki, so, so many years ago. You nod towards him. “Well met, your highness.”   
  
“Are you not of Midgard, Lady (y/n)?” His eyes look as surprised as yours. “I did not know Stark knew anyone else not of this land.”   
  
“Neither did I.” Tony turns to look at you with an intense, questioning frown. You ignore him, letting go of his hand and turn to Natasha, standing behind the bar.   
  
“I’m sorry for my rudeness, it is a pleasure to meet you Natasha. Tony has told me great things and I am glad to see another woman in this room filled with testosterone.” she returns your smile and shakes your hand.   
  
“Me too, but you better look at Tony before he burns a hole in your head with that look on his face.” she laughs and nods at Tony. You take a deep breath and turn to him.   


“You never asked.” you say, shrugging. His jaw drops.  
  
“How long have we known each other? 20, 30 years now? More? It’s never come up?!” He is incredulous. You don’t really blame him.   
  
“I know. You’re right. But in my limited defense, I don’t really share that with anyone who isn’t already familiar with the concept of the Nine Realms. Easier to just leave that part out.” He’s looking at you with about a million questions in his eyes. He sighs.   
  
“Ok, fair enough. I guess it actually explains a lot when it comes to you.” he shakes his head. “So where are you from?”   
  
“Alfheim, originally. Though I have spent much of my life here on Midgard - Earth - so I feel it is as much my home as Alfheim ever was.”   
  
“Alfheim? The land of elves and faeries? Is that the one?” Tony looks shocked again.   
  
“Yes, it is a wondrous land, full of equal parts beauty and treachery. With all due respect, my lady.” Thor nods to you, “My brother Loki spent a fair amount of time there in his youth, getting in trouble with sirens and nymphs.”   
  
“How does your brother fare?” you ask him and see his face fall.   
  
“You knew my brother?” He asks, his tone somber.

 

“Excuse me, what? You knew the guy who tried to bring a hoard of aliens to New York?! Who are you and what have you done with (y/n)?” Tony is not happy.   
  
“Yes, very well. He spoke most highly and lowly of you, Thor” you chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood a little. Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned Loki. He was still getting you in trouble so many years later. You turn to Tony. “I didn’t realize that was him. Though maybe I could’ve helped if someone had thought to call me…”

 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that trickster anymore at least.” you can tell by the look on Tony’s face that you are going to have quite an unpleasant conversation tomorrow when he can get you alone.   
  
Thor interjects, “I am very sad to tell you he passed on to Valhalla, helping to defeat the Dark Elves and the Aether.” He looks annoyed at Tony, but also pained. No matter what Loki had said, you could see his brother loved him. You immediately search for the tiny green spark that is Loki, buried deep in your heart. You find it there, burning brightly. There is no way he could be dead - you would’ve felt that light go out. You decide not to say anything. Loki obviously has his reasons for faking his death. After all this time, it’s not your business.   
  
“That is very sad news indeed. I am very sorry for your loss.” you say with all sincerity. Thor smiles and squeezes your shoulder in thanks. You feel like your whole body is lit up by his touch. What is going on? You take a breath and step back. Thor frowns and seems a bit confused like he feels it too, but before either of you can say anything, Tony breaks in, slapping a hand on your back.   
  
“Well, now that we’ve all learned a little bit more about each other, how about we get you a drink, (y/n)? What’ll you have?” before leaning in and quietly saying “And don’t think this conversation about your origin story is over! We’ll talk later!” You roll your eyes at him and give a small nod.   
  
“How about a whiskey old fashioned?” It won’t do much to get you drunk - nothing really does anymore - but at least it will taste good. “Top shelf, please. I want the good stuff.”

 

“Only the best for you!” Tony says, with a smirk.

 

Tony joins Natasha behind the bar and starts prepping your drink. He knows just how you like it and you are glad he took the initiative to do it himself. You leave it to him and turn to chat with Natasha.

  


*************  
  
You are gazing out the window at the city, sipping on your third old fashioned, and thought you had met everyone, until another tall, beautiful blonde man walks up to introduce himself. How could you forget? This must be the super soldier. You may not have kept up with the details about Tony’s team of heroes, but it was hard to miss learning about Captain America after they pulled him out of the ice. Especially when his handsome face was plastered all over the news.   
  
“I think you are the only person here who I don’t know.” He holds out his hand to shake. “I’m Steve Rogers.” You take his hand and smile up at how blessed you are to be surrounded by such incredibly attractive people.   
  
“I’m (y/n), a friend of Tony’s. I can’t imagine why he didn’t make sure to introduce us.” You laugh and let just a little of the siren sparkle in your eyes.“A pleasure to meet you, Captain.” You can’t help yourself. His responding half grin, aw shucks, Boy Scout smile is too fucking adorable.

 

“Just ‘(y/n)’?” He asks, inquiring about your last name.  
  
“Yes. Like Madonna or Cher.” you laugh. He looks confused and you remember that he’s not from this time. “You have no idea who I’m talking about, do you?” Steve blushes and rubs the back of his neck.   
  
“No ma'am, should I?” Did he just call you ma’am? He is too much. You have to stop yourself from leaning in to kiss this man you just met and start to wonder what kind of whiskey Tony has been making your drinks with. Usually you have more self control than this. You settle for taking a step closer.   
  
“You most definitely should, though I’ll let it slide this time since I’ve heard your story and know you probably have a lot of catching up to do.” you wink at him as you hear a roar of laughter and turn to see most of the space has cleared out except for the Avengers team and a few others. Everyone is gathered around the table, discussing Thor’s hammer. You and Steve go to join them.   
  
Everyone is taking turns failing to lift the hammer and you can’t help but giggle at the scared look on Thor’s face when Steve moves it half an inch.

 

 

Tony looks at you after Natasha refuses to try, with a challenge in his eye. You have a hard time refusing a challenge from Mr Ego himself and wouldn’t mind making a fool of him.   


“Come on, (y/n) of Alfheim, show us what you got. Or are your faerie arms too weak?”  
  
You stand, head held high and smirk at him, ignoring the questioning looks from the others regarding the title he just gave you. It’s not your proper title, but no one knows that and you don’t feel like correcting them. It will do for now, anyways.   
  
“What do I get when I lift the hammer? To wield the power of Thor? That’s it?” you tease.   
  
“Is that not enough for you, Lady (y/n)?” Thor asks, chuckling.   
  
“How about you owe me dinner.” you counter, smirking to the sound of “Oooo’s” and laughter from the crew.   
  
“It would be my pleasure, but I don’t want you to be too disappointed when you can’t lift her, so I will offer lunch as a consolation prize.” You smile at him and reach down with one hand to grab the hammer, lifting it effortlessly off the table. There is stunned silence as you spin it in a few lazy circles, before turning to walk away with it over your shoulder. You are about half way across the room when you look back with a smirk.   


“Does this mean I’m worthy?”

  
Thor gathers his wits, stands, and puts his hand out for the hammer to return to him. It does, but you are still holding on and fly across the room along with it. When it reaches his hand, he holds it up, lifting you off the ground, putting your faces within inches of each other.   
  
“I’ll make reservations for 7pm tomorrow night.” You grin up at him in victory, letting go and landing on the floor with a click of your stilettos. You turn to leave. “You can meet me at my suite on the 13th floor.”   
  
Bruce breaks the silence as your heels click across the floor, on your way to the elevator.

 

“Who the hell is that woman?!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you make pancakes, flirt with Steve, and learn a bit more about Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter right away to show I'm serious about continuing this story ;)
> 
> Feedback is welcome!

You woke the next morning feeling like shit. What. Was. In. Those. Drinks?!

“Jarvis, what time is it? And what time does Tony usually get up for the day?” You wanted to surprise him with breakfast to make up for all the long held secrets, hoping he would go easy on you if you buttered him up first.

“It is 7:30am, Miss (y/n). Mr Stark usually is up no earlier than 9am, though after a party, I would venture to guess he will be up later than usual.” Jarvis replied, in his usual polite tone.

“Thank you Jarvis. Can you please make sure he wakes up and gets his ass downstairs for breakfast by 9am? You can tell him it is at my request and that I wouldn’t take ‘No’ for an answer.” You may want to butter him up, but you’re also pissed at him for whatever it was he put in your drinks. You could suffer together before you healed his hangover.

You go to rummage through your suitcase and give up. You’re too tired for this shit. You sit back and wave a hand over your body instead. You are suddenly changed out of your night dress and are wearing a short, black, sleeveless cotton romper. ( [ https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1289418_200074.jpg ](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1289418_200074.jpg) ) Your hair is up in a simple pony tail, your bangs side swept back with a little clip covered in glittering white stones. You don’t feel like wearing shoes, so you skip them, letting your teal pedicure and silver moon toe ring accessorize your feet.

“Jarvis, who else is awake this morning?” you wonder if you might run into Thor in the kitchen. You are regretting how forward you were with him in front of everyone last night, hoping you didn’t embarrass yourself too hard. Normally you wouldn’t care, but for some reason, you want these people to like you. They already knew more about you than you usually shared. Not enough to put you in any danger. Not that anything around here could REALLY put YOU in danger anymore, but there are people you care about who your enemies could target if they knew how to find you. Hopefully they are all still buried where you left them, ages ago.

“Captain Rogers is out for his morning run and Miss Romanov is just waking up. Mr. Banner is in the shower.” Jarvis replies.   
  
“Thanks Jarvis, just wondering who I may see in the communal kitchen this morning.”

“Likely Captain Rogers will stop in for breakfast after his run. Miss Romanov and Mr Banner usually enjoy coffee and breakfast together in the morning. Everyone else usually wanders in eventually or goes out for breakfast.” Jarvis informs you.

“Exactly what I wished to know, Jarvis. You’re the best.”

You head down to the communal kitchen and start digging through the cupboards and fridge, finding all the needed ingredients for pancakes. You remember your brief chat with Steve the night before and decide to put on some old school Madonna to sing along with as you start cracking eggs into a big bowl. “Into the Groove” comes on first and you can’t help but move your hips and dance around a bit as you mix things together. You figure no one will be down for a few more minutes and let loose, singing into the spoon and dancing around the kitchen. You’re bent over, looking in the fridge for some berries to add to the pancakes and belting out “ Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free!” shaking your ass when you hear something crash on the floor behind you. You turn around to find Steve standing there, blushing with that crooked smile on his face.   
  
“Sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you!” He bends down to grab the remnants of his coffee cup. It looks like it had his Captain America shield on it, before it’s unfortunate tumble. “I heard music playing in here and came to investigate. I didn’t expect to see you… uhh…”

You can’t help but laugh at his embarrassment. “Face down, ass up?”

“Uhh.. well yeah.” He laughs and shakes his head. “Good morning, (y/n).”

“Good morning, Captain!” you salute and he smiles. “Did you enjoy that introduction to Madonna?”

“Oh, is this Madonna? Well then I guess I did.” he smiles, “You can call me Steve, by the way.”

“I know, but I like how you blush when I call you Captain.” You watch his cheeks turn red again with a smile before turning around to turn down the music and finish mixing your batter. Steve looks for a broom and dustpan while clearing his throat.   
  
“You making pancakes? Gonna have any extras?”

“You bet! Have to make up for whatever it was I did last night to embarrass myself thanks to whatever it was Tony put in those old fashioneds.” You say as you start pouring batter on the skillet. 

“I don’t remember you doing anything embarrassing last night. On the contrary, I’d say you were quite impressive! Though I will guess it was Asgardian liquor in those drinks if you are feeling anything like I am this morning.” Steve replies while he grinds some coffee beans, grimacing at the sound.

“Asgardian liquor, huh? Well that explains it. Nothing around here gets me drunk anymore, sadly.” you flip the pancakes. “You thought I was impressive?”

“Yes well, I can’t remember the last time someone erased that smug look off Tony’s face so effectively as when you lifted Thor’s hammer.” Steve says with a laugh. 

“Oh, yeah.. Well that’s one of my favorite things to do!” You laugh with him. 

“Embarrassing Tony, or lifting Thor’s hammer?” Steve asks, with a smirk. You look at him, feigning shock.

“Was that an innuendo, Capitan?” He blushes on cue and you can’t help but grin. 

The scent of coffee is starting to permeate the air and you can feel your stomach rumble when Natasha and Bruce walk into the kitchen. 

“Something smells delicious! Are you cooking for everyone?” Bruce asks, looking hopeful.

“Sure am! Well, pancakes anyways. And some fruit because I don’t have to cook that. But if you want anything else, you may have to dig around for it.” you reply as you slap a few more pancakes on a third plate, having filled the previous two you grabbed. “Jarvis, what is the status on Tony’s awake level right now?”

“I’ve alerted him to your request and he replied very rudely. He is still in bed, though he is not sleeping.”

“Well tell him I said to get his ass down here unless he doesn’t want an apology or a surprise.” you say as you start pouring out Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. “Remind him how much he likes my surprises.” You hear Natasha chuckle as she walks over to see what you are doing.

“Mr Stark will be down post haste, madam.” 

“Thank you, Jarvis. You’re a peach!”

“My pleasure.”

“Are those Mickey Mouse pancakes?” Natasha asks, frowning.

“Yes, I used to make these for Tony to cheer him up after his parents died in that car crash. I’m hoping they soften him up a bit after I cure his hangover.” 

“I didn’t realize you had known each other quite so long. That’s a long time to keep a secret like that.” Natasha looks at you with her brows raised. She isn’t so sure these pancakes are going to work, you can tell. 

“Yeah, I know. But you didn’t know him back then. Most of his life he was just a playboy goof-off. I wasn’t about to trust him with that heavy stuff. We grew close in the years after his parents died, but he was never sober during that time. Then it just got to be so long. I’ve shared more with him than most people, to be honest. I hope he understands.” You really hope he does. You would feel pretty terrible if this was what broke your long friendship.

“Just one other thing I wanted to give you a heads-up about.” Natasha looks at you seriously and lowers her voice. “Thor isn’t exactly aware of Earth dating traditions and may have convinced himself that taking you out to dinner isn’t a date. Also, he has a girlfriend.”   
  
You laugh. You can’t help it. OF COURSE HE DOES. Why wouldn’t the one guy you have practically thrown yourself at in years, have a girlfriend?

“I’m assuming they are monogamous?” you say, trying to keep the disappointment out of your voice. “An Asgardian in a monogamous relationship. How boring.”

Natasha laughs at that.”Sorry to be the one to tell you, but I didn’t want you to find out later and feel bad about it.”

“No, I appreciate the heads-up. Thank you!” you flip the last of the Mickey Mouse pancakes onto the plate and drizzle some peanut butter and chocolate sauce on them. “Mind taking the pancakes to the table for everyone? I want to deliver these myself.”

“No problem. Hope those work!”

“Me too.” you sigh as you look up to see a disheveled, grumpy looking Tony walk into the kitchen. “Here goes nothing.”

You walk over to Tony and much to everyone’s surprise, slap him across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there - Smut is coming. In like 2 or 3 chapters. I promise! ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team eats pancakes and we all learn more about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really hard to wait to post when I have chapters lined up, but I don’t want to get caught with a week where I don’t have time to write and leave you hanging! So here is chapter three. I’ll try to always post before the weekend. So far I have 3 more full chapters (and 2 of a Loki and (y/n) backstory that I will post separately when relevant) and if I can get another 3 or 4 extra I might post an extra chapter here and there. I’d really love to get something Steve Rogers focused out for his birthday (July 4!) but that miiiiight be pushing it. We’ll see ;)

“You are a goddess!” He pulls you in for a kiss but you turn your head too quickly for him and make it a hug instead.

“I know! And you’re welcome!” you grin and show him the plate of Mickey Mouse pancakes. “Pancakes?” He puts his arm around your waist and guides you over to the table of shocked looking Avengers.

“Let it be known that I am still very upset with this woman for keeping secrets from me for so long, but that she is still my favorite person on the planet. Don’t tell Pepper.” Tony states, squeezing your hip. “If any of you are feeling like shit this morning, I recommend letting her slap you. Though the other way is better.”

“What’s the other way?” asks Bruce.

“Well, it’s a lot more fun, especially when she uses her…” You slap your hand over Tony’s mouth so he can’t finish his sentence. 

“Really, any sort of physical contact will do. Though a good slap makes quick work of it,” You squeeze his cheeks so his mouth puckers like a fish, “and is a good excuse to slap this handsome face.” He brushes you off with a laugh. 

“Thank you again. We still need to talk later, though.” Tony sits down to dive into his favorite childhood pancakes. “And thanks for the Mickey cakes. Thanks for remembering.” He smiles up at you in appreciation. “I haven’t even thought of them in years.”

You lean down and give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, sitting down next to him to dive into a pile of pancakes, just as Thor enters the room behind you. Natasha kicks your foot under the table as if you hadn’t noticed the energy in the air change moment he stepped into your presence. You make eye contact with her and smile in acknowledgement. 

“Good morning, Avengers! Lady (y/n), may I set my hammer next to you, or do you plan to walk off with it again?” Everyone laughs but you sense a bit of seriousness in his tone. He is concerned for his precious hammer and it is, quite frankly, kind of adorable.

“I would not dream of it, dear Prince. Come feast with us! I made pancakes.” You grin. “I promise, your hammer is safe with me.”

“Is that an innuendo, (y/n)?” Steve asks, smirking. You can’t help but blush and laugh. 

“Why Captain, giving me a taste of my own medicine, are you? I would have never guessed.” 

You smile, enjoying the frown on both Thor and Tony’s faces at the interaction with Steve. Jealousy? Tony is always a little jealous and protective, but he knows you well enough to know it won’t do him any good to  _ really _ express those feelings. Natasha is smirking at you. Nothing gets by this woman! You make a mental note to stay on her good side. You like her and appreciate her sharing with you this morning. Seems like she’s glad to have another woman around and you don’t want to ruin that for either of you. You shrug and snicker.

“Why do I feel like you ladies are speaking in some kind of code I will never understand?” Bruce asks before shoving another bite of pancakes in his mouth. Natasha just pats him on the head. 

“Because we are. Good job noticing.” 

“Please tell me there are still some pancakes left!” Clint walks in with Sam and Rhodey. “No one ever makes enough pancakes between the super soldier and the God over there.”

You laugh and wave your hand at the counter where 3 more plates stacked high with pancakes appear. 

“No fucking way!” Sam looks like he doesn’t know whether to touch the cakes or not.

“I promise, I just duplicated what I already made. They are real pancakes - not weird magic faerie pancakes.” They all look a little skeptical, but hunger and hangovers win over and everyone piles up their plates. 

“I just thought of something.” said Tony, between bites.

“Well there’s a first for everything.” Steve quipped, making everyone laugh.

“Ha ha, Rogers. Anyways, is it true that Fae can not lie?” Tony turns to you, waiting for an answer. Everyone else is quietly listening as well.

“Well, depends on the Fae. There are many levels of Faerie. Lying is possible, but it is very taboo in our culture. The lower Fae can not lie - they do not have the sufficient power to break through the taboo. It is possible to gain power and move to higher levels of Faerie, but by the time one does, decieving without lying is almost second nature. If a high level Faerie wished to deceive someone, a lie would be a last resort and would diminish his or her power.” You explain more than you usually would and decide to continue. “This also means that a deal made with a Faerie has consequences if broken. The Faerie in question does not decide upon these consequences - we are creatures of Nature in all Nine Realms.” You look at Thor, winking. “Which is why you are taking me to dinner tonight whether or not you want to call it a date.” He chokes on some pancake.

“Don’t think I forgot, despite the Asgardian whiskey you were pouring in my drink, Tony” Tony’s turn to choke on his pancake. You slap his back and he mutters a sheepish thanks.

“You always complain about how you never get to wind down with a drink anymore. I suppose that means you are a higher level Faerie?”

You frown at him. You were hoping you wouldn’t have to get into the details of your status, but at this point, wonder if it even matters anymore. You’ve already told these people much more than you have admitted to anyone on Midgard in a very long time. 

“Yes.”

“And? What are you exactly? Because you obviously aren’t some really special human with a secret origin story anymore.”

“To be honest, I don’t really want to get into my whole ‘origin story’ right now. But I will tell you that I am a high level Faerie with a great deal of power that I have gained over many centuries. Will that do?”

“Centuries?! You don’t look a day over 25.” Rhodey is shaking his head in disbelief. You just shrug. 

“Good genes.”

“And what is your title, Lady (y/n)?” Thor asks. Dammit. 

“Do you really need to know? It’s a whole thing and I like you guys and really don’t want to scare you all away.” Thor just folds his arms and sits back and waits, with a smirk. He is obviously quite familiar with what will happen when you announce yourself. Has he already figured it out?

“Come on, (y/n) how scary could you be? I think you owe me to be honest, and I’m curious what Thor seems to know that I do not.” Tony looks at you, pleading. You sigh, standing and moving back from the table a little ways, clearing your throat. 

“I am (y/n).” Your voice rings out and reverberates through the room. Your head is held high as all of the light is pulled from the room except the glow that emanates from you as your wings appear like petals of shadow unfurling.

“Queen of the Dark Court.” An obsidian crown forms on your head, covered in diamonds and pearls. Your hair, suddenly down from it’s ponytail, is moving around more like you are underwater, changing with invisible currents.

“Goddess of Temptation” Your clothes have changed as well. You are wrapped in a living smoke that moves around you to form a dress not too different from the one you wore the night before. The main difference is, this one is just translucent enough to show the shape of your sex and breasts. You are far from prudish, but still use a bit of your will to force the smoke to become more opaque. You would rather tease than give away the goods all at once. By the end of the word “temptation” you are hovering a few inches off the ground, feet pointed down. 

You can not see the looks on their faces yet, but you don’t have to be able to see them to know what they look like. Mouths hanging open, some likely gripping a fork, ready to fight. Someone is likely silently crying. You wonder who that will be. There is always at least one with tears of fear and wonder. 

You are quite the sight to behold in your terrifying beauty. And while you are very beautiful, you know there is also a deep fear of your kind. The Unseelie they call you. As if you mean to hurt them. Maybe some of the Dark Fae do, but you have been working to limit that as much as you can, acting as a conduit to feed them the darkness they crave. Thriving on the fear, lust, rage, jealousy, and sadness of mortals. It’s always hard for them to understand that you do not wish to create it, but put what is already there to use as something positive. Something that nurtures you and your people. 

The light slowly comes back into the room as you lower to the ground. As the smoke clears, you appear as you did before you stated your official title. You look around and frown. Stating your title in such a way is great for intimidating enemies, but not the best way you’ve found for making friends. 

Tony is on the floor, having apparently fallen out of his chair. Sam and Steve (Steve? Really?) are both wiping tears from their eyes. Natasha and Bruce are whispering to each other. Clint and Rhodey are just staring at you with blank stares. Finally you look to Thor and see him grinning in victory, a glint in his eye that is like a mirror showing you the look on your face when you successfully lifted his hammer. 

“Well met, your majesty” he nods at you with a smirk. You scowl at him. What a little shit. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you answer a bunch of questions and fix everyone's hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, so I am going to post 2 this week! I've been diligently working on having lots of backup content so I can keep posting weekly for the inevitable writers block and/or GISH coming later next month. I don't imagine Misha will give me much time to write... ;)
> 
> Almost finished with the Loki short that will complement this story. I am writing this one in a way where you can skip that one if you want to - but I think you will get much more out of this story if you don't. You can look for that to be posted within the next two weeks. 
> 
> Note about the Fae content and magic systems etc...  
> I took a lot of inspiration from the Wicked Lovely series if you've read that (If you haven't, it's a great series if you're into faerie stories!) but I definitely put my own twist on it. I don't see myself getting into a whole bunch of Faerie Court drama or politics or whatever with this story as my goal is to remain firmly in the MCU (Ok ok... I may have ideas about working in some X-Men - Like maybe Logan because... Logan) - but I wanted to give our girl a solid foundation to work from, so there will inevitably be some elements here and there.

Instead of reaching to help Tony up off the floor, you sit down by him. 

“Hey.” You don’t really know what to say. 

“Hey back” Neither does Tony. 

“Are we OK?” 

“Uh, yes. We are. That was…. unexpected and apparently I’m on the floor? When did that happen? Did you do that?” 

Oh great, is he scared? 

“Indirectly, I think.” You stand and reach out a hand to help him back to his seat. You are glad he doesn’t seem afraid to take your hand. 

“So, are you going to invite her to join the team or are we going to be too intimidated by the feminine deity in our presence?” Natasha asks. Bruce chuckles and Thor sits up straighter. 

“She has a point! (Y/n) is clearly quite powerful. While I would normally be very wary of the Dark Fae, she has proven herself worthy by lifting Mjölnir, which is more than I can say about the rest of you.” Thor take a drink of coffee, staring at the shocked look on your face over his mug. 

“Well, wow. Ok. Tony, is this why you invited me? Did you know this already?” You are starting to feel trapped, and manipulated. Not something you were used to feeling these days and certainly not something you tolerated. 

“No. No I did not know this. I suspected there was more to you than what you let on, but the scope is quite larger than anything I could have imagined.” Tony is motioning for you to sit back down in your chair. “Please, (y/n). Yes I wanted to get you on the team, but I promise I was not trying to manipulate you.” 

You sit, cautiously, and sigh. 

“Anyone have any questions? Let’s just get this part out of the way.” You really hate this part. 

“What’s the difference between the Dark Fae and other Fae?” Rhodey blurts out. 

“A good first question that will hopefully answer many others.” You smile at Rhodey and he blushes and looks down at the table. How were you supposed to consider working with these people if they couldn’t even look at you? 

“The Dark Fae are one of three Courts in Faerie. There are also Summer and Winter Courts. The Summer Court has your classic adorable and annoying Fae. Tinkerbell type shit. Nymphs and wood sprites. Etcetera. The Winter Court has similar Fae, but more of what you would expect in the cold climates. Yetis. Jack Frost types, some really annoyingly emotionless jackasses who get off on withholding affection...” Thor laughs and you stop talking to look at him. 

“You know from personal experience, I take it?” He is getting a kick out of this. Squinting, you make a mental note to get him back later. 

“Yes, in fact I do. But anyways, I’m not a huge fan of either court which is fine because the one I rule is probably the one I should love the most. The Dark Court is full of the kind of creatures that keep children up at night, I will openly admit that. But it’s also filled with a kind of beauty, and a longing for beauty, that sets it apart from the other two. We are very misunderstood and often the least among us give us a bad name. To be honest, I think the same can be said about humans, after spending so much time with you... but I digress. Where the seasonal courts feed off of the Nature of the planets of the Nine Realms, the Dark Fae feed off the darker emotions of its people.” This is where you usually start losing people. No one wants to admit to dark feelings or the necessity of them. 

“Bare with me here, ok? This always seems to scare people off. But I think we can all admit that humans have plenty of dark urges and emotions. What I do is turn those feelings into, well, sustenance. For lack of a better term. Being around war and chaos is a high like no other, but personally I prefer to absorb other emotions.” 

“Goddess of Temptation.” Steve mutters, looking up at you. You are pleasantly surprised he is making eye contact, even if he does look wary. You nod at him. 

“Yes. I was that here on Earth before I became Queen of the Dark Fae. I have worked my way up from a simple siren singing to passing sailors, to one of the most powerful creatures of Alfheim. Yet I still go back to my roots when it comes to what I enjoy the most. Lust, jealousy, longing, obsession... I have found a way to inspire those emotions through songs and leave the audience wanting more, but no worse off than they were before. No different than watching a particularly moving film, really. I actively try not to harm people. This is a main difference between myself and past regents who preferred to inspire war and famine. I am hoping my example shows my people that there is another way to achieve their desires.” Bruce raises his hand and you nod to him. 

“So rage and anger would fall into that category then? You should probably just hang out with the green guy for a while. You’d be all set for a few weeks.” He smiles and shakes his head. 

“Ha! I imagine I would. As would my people. I act as a conduit to funnel the excess dark energy to them. It helps to keep them healthy, happy, and out of trouble. Or at least, less likely to make trouble for mortals. Like someone with a full belly is less likely to steal food.” You look around the table and see a few nods of understanding. Sam looks like he has something to say. “Yes, Sam?” 

“So, well, obviously you are very beautiful and anyone would have a hard time refusing you based on your beauty alone. How can we be sure going forward that you wouldn’t use your powers of temptation on us, or that you haven’t so far?” He seems nervous, but is holding his ground, waiting for an answer. Your respect for him just shot up a notch. 

“Fair question. Honestly, you can’t be sure.” You shrug. “It is in my nature to tempt and tease. It is in the essence of who I am. To deny that nature would be to deny myself and I stopped doing that a long time ago. I will say that since I’ve arrived here, I have not used anything other that my words and wit except for when I first said hello to Tony. That was only a tickle of what I can do and my intent was only to tease my former lover.” You wink at Tony and he actually _blushes._ He shakes his head and laughs. "I do my best to be respectful of relationships and do not agree to anything physical without the consent of everyone involved."

 You see Thor consider this as he takes another mouthful of pancakes.

 “Well this all certainly explains your random bouts of sadism.” Tony looks at you and smiles. No doubt remembering the many times you had him tied up and begging for release.

 “I don’t remember you ever complaining. Begging, maybe.” You smirk and he blushes again.

 “Ok! Let’s change the subject!” Tony claps his hands as everyone laughs. “(y/n), thank you for being so open with us. We still need to chat later - but thank you. Does anyone have any other questions, or can we move on?”

 “I have a question.” Clint mumbles with a bite of pancake in his mouth before swallowing and continuing. “Can you please rid me of this terrible hangover?”

 “Yes, innocent scalp massages for anyone who wants one.” You say, getting up and walking over to Clint.

 “Hey, why did I get slapped again?” Tony scoffs.

 “Because I like slapping you.” You smile and everyone laughs again except Clint who is moaning softly as you rub his head. “Now don’t start that, you’ll give me the wrong idea.”

 You pull away from Clint and he whines as you move onto Sam, then Rhodey, then Steve.

 Steve shudders as your fingers work through his hair, rubbing his head, pulling out the harsh pain of the Asgardian whiskey hangover. There is an energy he puts off that is hard to ignore. He wants you, but feels torn about it. Scared, but very turned on. You stifle a moan as you force yourself to back away. There is something exquisitely delicious about Captain America, the perfect gentleman, the noble Boy Scout, lusting after you so deeply and feeling so ashamed about it. You want more, but control yourself before anyone notices. This is exactly the kind of thing that you are attracted to as a Dark Faerie. It’s delicious.

 Steve looks up at you with lust blown eyes and you take a deep breath and steel yourself, not acting on your impulse to climb into his lap.

 “Thank you (y/n).” He says quietly.

 You look over at Natasha who is looking at you with a question and concern in her eyes. Ok, maybe _she_ noticed. You definitely want to speak to her alone later. 

 Bruce passes on the scalp massage saying he isn’t actually hungover this morning at all. Apparently he has more self control than the rest of you. Which is probably good since he’s the one with the chaotic alter ego.

 “Natasha?” You ask and she nods.

 “Yes please, everyone else looks so peaceful now.” You start working your fingers around her scalp, surprised to feel a similar level of lust towards you as from Steve, but none of the shame or angst. She was most definitely better at putting on a straight face about it. Interesting… you decide you’d like to get her alone - maybe for more than just girl talk. You lean down to whisper in her ear.

 “Will you come to my room later?” You don’t say why. You don’t imply anything at all, leaving it open for interpretation. She nods and leans into your touch.

 “Mmm hmm” you smile and look up to see that the whole room has gone silent and is just watching the two of you. Natasha, eyes closed, lips parted, leaning into your touch like a kitten. You chuckle. You can’t help it. There is so much lustful energy swirling around you that it’s hard not to let it build into an orgy, but you don’t want to make things weird. You back away from Natasha and sigh.

 “I think y’all need some cold showers after breakfast.” You laugh as Thor grabs your hand and pulls you towards him. The feelings he has towards you are about ten times as strong as what you felt from Steve and Natasha. It makes your entire arm tingle. Or is that something else? It's starting to radiate up your arm...

 “My turn?” His voice is low and you snatch your hand away.

 “I think I need a cold shower, too. And _you_ don’t have a headache.” You scold and turn to everyone else. You need to get out of this room ASAP. “I hope that helped everyone?”

 Everyone is nodding and saying thank you. Sam stands up and comes over and puts an arm around your shoulders, turning to the table.

 “Can we keep her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint: it rhymes with hex.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha stops by for some girl talk and some.... tension relief. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo we are finally getting into some smutty territory here! It's not something I have written a lot of so feedback of any kind is super welcome!
> 
> I hope you like f/f porn because here is a bunch of it. If you don't - feel free to skip to the end of the chapter when the porn starts, because it doesn't really stop until then. ;P
> 
> I don't really know what else to say about this chapter, it's just completely self indulgent porn. Enjoy!

You are back in your suite, getting a bath ready, when you hear a knock on your door.

“Jarvis, who is at my door?” You can’t decide if you hope it’s someone you’d like to join you in the bath.

“It is Miss Romanov.” he replies. “Would you like me to ask her to return after your bath?”

“No, that’s ok. Thank you Jarvis.” You are glad she took you up on your invitation. You have a fair amount of pent up, lustful energy after that breakfast and think that Natasha may be the least complicated person to release that tension with.

You walk over to the door in your black silk robe and open it.

“Hey there, I was just running a bath, come on in.” you motion to the sunken living room area of the open floor plan where there are a few couches and chairs. “Make yourself comfortable while I turn the water off so it doesn’t overflow.”

Natasha walks over and sits on the couch while you go to turn off the water. You pass by the refrigerator on your way back.

“Would you like anything to drink?” you offer, grabbing a sparkling water for yourself.

“No thanks, I’m fine. Just wondering why you invited me over?”

You sit down next to her, leaving a comfortable amount of room. You don’t want to be too presumptuous, no matter what you were feeling from her earlier.

“Well, I wanted to thank you for being so friendly and open with me.” you say, taking a sip of your water. “That has rarely been my experience when meeting new people, especially women who mostly hang out with a bunch of dudes.”

She smile and nods. 

“Yes, I can relate. It’s been refreshing to have a bit more female energy around here and it is, quite frankly, absolutely entertaining to see them fall all over themselves around you.”

You laugh and shake your head. 

“I mean, to be honest, I’m pretty used to it. But it never ceases to entertain. And while I may feed on things like jealousy and obsession, I really do not want to create that kind of turmoil here.”

“I’m not sure you can stop it - but let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Can we girl talk for a minute?”

“Yes, please! What is going on with you and Thor?” she cocks an eyebrow and elbows you.

You sigh. She just gets right into it!

“I really have no idea. There is this sort of wild energy that I pick up on when we are in the same room. It’s like electricity and butterflies. There is this part of me that wants to find out what is going on there, and a part that is absolutely terrified.” you shake your head and sigh again. “I haven’t been scared of anything in a very long time. And it’s in my nature to run towards that sort of thing…. So I will probably end up fucking it all up somehow.”

“Especially considering he’s still with Jane.”

“Jane? Is she super interesting or something?” you try not to roll your eyes.

“Well, she is an astrophysicist and astronomer. I think she may be up for a Nobel Prize or something? But aside from that... “ Natasha tries to backtrack a little.

“That actually makes me feel much better, I hate when a good catch gets caught by a boring one. Well, I suppose I will leave him to her and try to behave at dinner tonight.” you sigh again. Seems like you’ve been doing an awful lot of that since you arrived. “How can you stand being around all these impressive and attractive men?”

“It’s pretty easy to ignore the soldier types when you’ve led a life like mine. It’s the other ones that sneak up on you.”

“Bruce?” you ask, with a smile. “I see the way he looks at you.”

“Yes, there is something there. I’m not sure what to do about it. He’s a dangerous guy to get close to.” Natasha’s turn to sigh. “But I’ll just see where things go, I suppose. What about Steve? It looked like you wanted to eat each other this morning after that scalp massage.”

“Yeah… He is dangerous to me in a different way than Thor. There is something about his sort of wholesomeness mixing with the obvious lust in his gaze that is absolutely delicious and I don’t know how I’m going to resist him if he keeps looking at me like that…” you sort of stare off, thinking about the way he was looking at you when he muttered his thanks and you get a little weak in the knees. You are glad you are sitting down.

“Sorry Nat, I think I’ve got some pent up energy to release and I might have to go prowl around town for a proper lunch so I don’t do anything that I or anyone else will regret while I’m here.”

Natasha laughs and scoots a little closer to you on the couch. She is looking at you intently and when she finally speaks, her voice is barely above a whisper.   


“Or maybe you could stay right here and we could both get a little…’release’?” she puts her hand on your knee, slowly moving it up and stops, looking at you for permission before going further.

Instead of answering her unasked question with words, you push her back against the couch and pin her down, kissing her with all the pent up lust and frustration you’ve been feeling since you first laid your eyes on Thor at the party the night before.

Natasha returns your kiss with equal fervor and you wonder how long it’s been since she had an outlet. Her hand is now circling behind you and grabbing your bare ass under your robe. You groan and back off, panting for air and motion to wait a minute when she tries to pull you back down.    


“I really like you Natasha, so I want to be really clear about what this means to us both before we go any further.”

She nods and you continue.   
  
“I won’t deny that I want you very badly - but for me - this is what it is right now. I won’t use someone I care about this way, without their consent. What does this mean to you?”

“It means shut up (y/n) because I know exactly what you are doing and I fucking consent.”

She doesn’t have to tell you twice.

She pulls you onto her lap and kisses you again. This time with less desperation, but her hands are everywhere. You barely notice your robe being tossed across the room as her mouth works down your neck and over your collar bone. You lean into her touch and hum in pleasure.

“You are much too clothed for my liking” you whisper into her ear. “Let me take care of that for you.”

You snap your fingers and she is relieved of her clothing. She gasps and you take a moment to lean back and appreciate the beautiful woman before you, but only for a moment as she leans forward to put your right nipple in her mouth, making you moan and arch your back. Her hands are massaging your ass and pulling your hips tight against her belly.

You push her away so you can lean back and kiss her again, guiding her to lay beneath you on the couch. You are similar heights, which is coming in handy as your breasts clash together as you kiss each other deeply. You lean to the left so you can fit your hand between you and slide it down to find how incredibly wet she already is as she moans at your touch. You palm her sex in your hand, fingers sliding between her folds as your palm puts pressure on her clit. She bucks up towards you and you press her down into the cushions, speeding up your pace.

Lust and desperation rolls off Natasha in waves and you soak it all in, devouring every moan and whimper escaping her mouth into yours. You slide two fingers into her and pump them slowly as you move your way down her body with your open mouth tasting a long line down from her chin to her belly button. Your mouth hovers over her sex and you pause to look up to see Natasha’s lust blown green eyes staring down at you intensely.

“Please!” She gasps as you hold her hips from bucking towards your mouth.

“Since you asked so nicely…” You press your tongue to her clit, hard and fast, pulling it into your mouth as you speed up the pace with your fingers. You angle them just right to hit the sweet spot and focus your pressure there and you make a come-hither motion as you pump in and out.    
  
“(Y/n)! Oh my god! Yes… Don’t stop!”

You don’t stop. Your mouth and hand work together to bring her over the edge and she cries out your name as she cums, hard. You slow your pace as she comes down from the high and climb back on top of her, putting your fingers in her mouth and smiling as she licks them clean and pulls you in for a long, slow kiss.

“Wow.” Natasha chuckles as you pull back to look at her, your hand stroking her cheek. “That was something else. Your turn.”

She pushes you so that you are laying back on the couch and flips you over onto your stomach, grabbing your hips and bringing you up onto your knees. She starts rubbing circles around your ass and you sigh in pleasure. Natasha leans over you and pinches a nipple while she asks, “Do you have any toys along? I have an idea.”

“Yes, there are a variety in this bag.” You wave a hand and the bag drops out of mid-air next to the couch. “Help yourself to anything in there.”

“That’s a handy trick.” Natasha says as she digs through the bag and pulls out a small jeweled plug and some lube. She starts to lube it up and slowly presses it into you as you try to relax to let it enter easily. The full feeling is nice and you wonder what else she has in mind.

“What are you up to back there?” You look back and see her tightening the straps on the large dildo strap-on you had in the bag. “Oh. I see. Carry on.”

Natasha laughs and lubes up the dildo as well, leaning forward to rub it against your clit, causing you to hum in delight. She grabs ahold of your hips and positions herself to enter you, taking things way to slow for how worked up you are at this point. You try to move your hips back to take more of the dildo, but she stops you and slows down even more.

“You are torturing me!” You cry out, “Please!”

She grabs your hips and pulls them back, slamming into you and you cry out again, this time in pleasure.

“Is that what you wanted?” Natasha laughs as you give her complete control over your hips and let her set the pace as she gets used to the motion. “You look absolutely glorious like this, (y/n). I could fuck you all day and listen to the sounds you make. But I have a feeling we won’t go much longer uninterrupted, and I am dying to make you cum as hard as I did.”

Natasha leans over you and brings a hand around to your clit where she presses a small vibrating bullet and starts slamming into you again. This new angle is hitting your sweet spot perfectly. The combination of being so full from the plug, Natasha slamming into you, and the vibrations on your clit, are building you to a level you haven’t reached in a long time and you can barely contain yourself as curses and moans fly from your lips.

“Oh Nat, fuck! Right there…” You cry out as the wave of orgasm crashes down on you and carries you away.

Natasha tosses the vibrator across the room and collapses on top of you and you just lay there together, panting with everything still inside you.

“So, I have a bath ready in the other room and a huge basket full of fancy bath bombs if you’d like to join me.”

Natasha hums approval in your ear.

“You’ll have to get off me though.” you laugh and then sigh as she slowly pulls out of you, taking the jeweled plug with her as well. “You can just toss those in the dishwasher.”

You spend the next hour with Natasha, luxuriating in the giant jacuzzi tub and chatting about “girl stuff” and just enjoying each other’s company. It feels good to have made a friend here and even better to have a friend with benefits.

You are both dried off and hanging out on the couch in matching silk robes and damp hair, trying to figure out what to order for lunch when you hear a knock on the door. It’s Tony.

“Hey, (y/n) I brought sushi and pot stickers! Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sushi, a little display of power, and an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy 4th!

You look around at Natasha’s clothes everywhere and the open dishwasher displaying sex toys and then at Nat sitting next to you and laugh.   
  
“Only if you brought enough for Nat!” You call out as you will the dishwasher shut and the clothes into a tidy pile. No need to broadcast your antics.

Tony walks in and looks at the two of you in your robes and wet hair, sitting on the couch and grins.   
  
“Am I interrupting something?” He walks over to the table and sets down a large stack of sushi containers and a paper bag that you assume houses the pot stickers he mentioned. 

“We were just trying to figure out what to order for lunch!” You walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. “My hero! Nat, you like sushi?”

“Love it.” Natasha walks over and the two of you start picking out which rolls you want as Tony just sort of looks at you, frowning in confusion.   
  
“What is going on here? Are you two….?”

“What, there is plenty of food here for all three of us, you don’t mind if Nat sticks around for lunch, do you?” You ignore him and start digging into the container of potstickers while Natasha chuckles. 

“Stark, close your mouth before your face stays that way.” She waves for him to sit down and eat.

Tony just laughs and sits down and grabs the rolls you and Natasha haven’t pillaged.

“Well (y/n), I don’t know why I am surprised.” he says with a laugh. “I’m glad you two had fun. Is this a thing now? The two of you?”

“Are you asking if Natasha is my girlfriend after we’ve known each other less than what, 24 hours? No - we were just blowing off some steam and enjoying some girl talk in that magnificent jacuzzi tub.” You smile and look at Natasha who nods in agreement. 

“Pretty much.”

Tony looks back and forth between you and shrugs, taking a bite of his food.

“What? No smart ass comment?” You can hardly believe it.

“Not without the protection of my suit!” You and Natasha both crack up laughing as Tony winks at you.

“He’s growing up! I’m so proud!”

You enjoy a nice lunch and are cleaning up when you realize you still haven’t made dinner reservations. Shit.

“Hey, I need your help with something. I’m supposed to make reservations for dinner with Thor tonight and while I know it would be quite amusing to confuse him with small plates of fancy French cuisine, I think I should find somewhere that is capable of actually feeding an Asgardian.”

“So you really are going through with that date? You know he has a girlfriend, right?” Tony frowns at you, but there is concern in his voice. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“She knows, I’ve already told her.” Natasha grabs the plates and opens the dishwasher to put them in, forgetting the evidence of your earlier tryst was sitting in the top rack. Tony walks over and lifts up the strap-on.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Who was wearing this?! I feel entitled to this information as your host…” Tony looks so serious, you can’t help but laugh at him again.

“Oh dear sweet Tony, wouldn’t you like to know? A lady never kisses and tells…” You grab the strap-on from him and put it back in the dishwasher. “Anyways, back to my dilemma. Where can I get a 7pm same-day reservation at a nice place that doesn’t serve one piece of shrimp on each plate?”

“You should try  _ Old Homestead Steakhouse _ . They have massive portions, but you can still get a nice creme brulee for dessert.” Natasha answers, “I’m sure if you name drop Stark here, you can get a table anywhere, though.”

“Oh yeah that’s right, he comes in handy for more than a nice bathtub.” 

“Hey! Don’t forget about the chocolates!”    
  
“Oh my gawd, I forgot about the chocolates!” You head straight for the freezer and open it to find it is completely packed full of truffles. “Oh Tony, I love you.”

You walk over to give him a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. Not just any kiss, though. With that kiss you give him a few flashes of what happened between you and Natasha earlier.  _ Kissing on the couch, her hand moving under your robe… “You are much too clothed for my liking”... You lying naked atop Nat... Nat’s face as she cries your name... Yours as you cry out hers… _

“I…. Uh… I need to go take care of a few things.” Tony is walking stiffly towards the door. “(Y/n) have Jarvis make the reservation for you at that place Nat mentioned, it’s perfect.”

“You alright over there, Stark?” Natasha is looking at you, questioning what just happened. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m great! Just… (y/n) I don’t know if you are the best or worst thing that has ever happened to me, but I’m glad you’re here. Now don’t ever do that again.” Tony turns around and grabs a magazine from the table by the door to hold in front of his obvious erection. “Actually, ignore that. You can do that whenever you want, but warn a guy first, would you?”

He backs out of the door to the chorus of laughter from you and Natasha. 

You ask Jarvis to make you a reservation at  _ Old Homestead Steakhouse  _ as Natasha gets dressed. 

“I am off to train for a couple hours if you have some time to kill before dinner, you are welcome to join me. If you can handle being around all the sweaty muscles in there.” Natasha smirks at you, practically reading your mind.

“Am I that obvious? It’s a curse sometimes, honestly. But I’m a sucker for sweaty muscles and could use a work out.” 

You magic a pair of black workout leggings and a black tank, both lined with (y/fav/color) with trainers to match. Your hair is back up in it’s high ponytail with a black stretchy headband holding back your bangs. 

“Miss (y/n), your reservation has been confirmed for 7pm. Shall I remind Mr Odinson as well?”

“Yes, thank you Jarvis.” you turn to Natasha. “Lead the way!”

“You just like the view.” She smirks over her shoulder and wiggles her hips at you as she walks through the door.

“You’re not wrong.” You catch up to her and grab her hips, pulling her close to you and lean in for a sweet kiss. “Thanks for earlier, I had a really nice time.”

“Me too. I’m available for more nice, uncomplicated times.”

“Mmm, my favorite kind.” You lean in to kiss her one more time and hear the elevator door ding and open.

“Ahem!” You look up to see Clint with his hand on his hips, trying to keep a serious look on his face. “Nat, you’re late for training. (y/n) will you be joining us as well?”

“Sorry Clint, my fault. And yes I will be joining you.” You back away from Natasha, sheepishly. 

“Chill out, Hawkeye.” Natasha walks into the elevator and you follow.

“So are you just making the rounds or…?” Clint steps into the elevator and hits the floor number for the training rooms.

“Let’s get this straight sweetheart. I didn’t come here to throw a big wrench in your superhero team, I was invited.” You walk over and poke a finger at his chest. “And another thing, I do what I please when it pleases me, despite the judgement of you or anyone else. If you don’t like it, take it up with Tony. I don’t see how the way Nat and I spent our morning has anything to do with anyone else.”

“Fair enough, I just know how half the team was looking at you during breakfast this morning and the last thing we need is a bunch of jealous super soldiers fighting over a pretty girl.”

“Ha! That’s cute. It’s not my intent to cause these problems. You are all adults, I expect you to act like adults. If there is a problem, I will handle it directly. Alright?” You take a step back and cross your arms in front of you.

“Alright. Good talk.” Clint turns and exits the elevator as it opens. You share a look with Natasha and roll your eyes. She just shrugs. 

“Men are not so evolved.” She follows Clint and you acknowledge that she has a point.

“Ugh. You’re right, I’ll attempt to tread lightly.”

The three of you enter a very large, well lit room with grey panels lining the floors, ceiling, and walls. Steve walks over to greet you with that All American smile on his face that you happily return.  Clint glances at you out of the corner of his eye like he’s warning you and you smile at him too. You know he’s just concerned about his friends, but you can’t help that when someone doesn’t want you to do something, you only want to do it more. It’s not as if you can just suddenly change your innate nature - they will just have to get used to you. You are, nonetheless, resigned to reign yourself in a bit anyways. 

“Hey there, you joining us for training today?” 

You tear your gaze away from the way Steve’s muscles fill out his t-shirt and answer him as Natasha and Clint walk over to some benches to begin stretching.

“Yes! Though I may just sit back and watch for a bit, if you don’t mind.” 

“That’s fine, feel free to join in whenever...” Steve is cut off by the arrow that flies between you and sticks into the wall. You both look over at Clint who is just lowering his bow.   


“I mind. You wanna be an Avenger? Suit up!” Clint turns and walks away as you and Steve look back at each other.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“I guess Thor told him you used to be close to Loki and now he’s all worked up about it. Loki did a number on him. Fucked with his mind. I think he’s worried you will do the same.” Natasha puts a hand on your shoulder. “Give him time, he will come around.”

“I was close to Loki hundreds of years ago and wasn’t even on this planet when that shit was going down. Believe me, it would’ve turned out much differently had I been here.” You are scowling after Clint. So he wanted to see what you were capable of? 

“Bring it, archer!” You lift your hands and form two solid black, glass throwing knives, and send them hurling at Clint, grazing the sides of his head and shearing off a quarter inch of hair before they shatter on the wall behind him. Clint grins. 

“Thanks, I needed a haircut!” He takes a step forward and raises his bow, nocking an arrow. “You ready?”

You rub your hands from your shoulders and down your sides to change your workout clothes into flexible leather armour. Instead of a thin tank top, you now wear a scaled black corset made with a high collar, over long sleeves that come down to a point connected to your middle finger. Your pants, also black leather, are form fitting and tucked into knee high, lace up boots. You carry no gear since you can conjure anything you might need. Your hair is down and doing that thing where it looks like it’s flowing with invisible underwater currents. It serves no purpose except that you enjoy the aesthetic and adds a mysterious and intimidating touch. No one could ever accuse you of not being at least a little vain. 

“I said ‘Bring it!’ didn’t I?” You smirk and run full speed ahead, batting arrows out of your way and launch a kick straight at Clint’s stomach. He grabs your foot and pushes you away, but he wasn’t ready for the force with which you were coming at him and he falls backwards anyway. You both quickly recover and circle each other.

Clint quickly brings up his bow to launch another arrow at you and you jump straight up to avoid him, spin around and come down on his shoulders, your legs wrapped tightly around his neck. He drops his weapon to try and pry your legs off, but you do not relent and he falls to his knees. He ends up tapping out before he passes out and you climb off to offer him a hand, which he takes as he catches his breath and aims a thumb at you while addressing the others.

“She does not fuck around.” 

You chuckle and put an arm around him as you walk together back towards Steve and Natasha. 

“Well, I think that depends on your definition of ‘fuck around’.” 

Everyone laughs at that and you look up to see a small blush on Steve’s face and a pleased smirk on Natasha’s. You look over at Clint, more seriously.

“We good? Nat told me you heard I was friends with Loki - I haven’t seen him in hundreds of years, but I’m sorry he fucked with you.”

“Yeah, we’re good. Just try not to lead anyone on, things get messy.”

“The only people I ever lead on are the bad guys.” You say, earning a chuckle from Clint.

“I can see why you and Nat get on so well.”

You grin and stretch your arms above your head, lean side to side cracking your back, then put your hair back into a high ponytail. 

“Who’s next?” Steve is raising his hand when Jarvis interrupts.

“Miss (y/n), you have a visitor. They were very insistent that they not be kept waiting so I sent them to your suite and said I would alert you to their presence post haste.”

Uh, who the hell would know to even look for you here?

“Thanks Jarvis, who is it?”

“They would not give a name except to say they were the Summer Knight.”

Well, son of a bitch. What the hell did he want?

“Ok, tell him I’m on my way. I’ll have to take a rain check for that training match, Capitan!” You wave a goodbye and head back toward the elevator wondering what sort of Faerie Court nonsense you would have to deal with today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be??? ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor and some pre-non-date jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter - sorry! 
> 
> Working on that Loki backstory to have ready to go next week :) 
> 
> It will be worth the wait, I promise.

So the thing that was most definitely your least favorite about being a Faerie Queen was dealing with the other Faerie Courts.

You had set things up to run pretty smoothly without you having to pay attention to all of the annoying details of being royalty. You had ascended to the throne and been able to hold it because your people loved and respected you. You have a strong hold on them. You are also very good at consuming a massive amount of dark energy and emotion to keep them strong. There may be a few here and there who would like things to go back to the old ways of triggering wars and famines, but very few. And even they couldn’t deny that you had kept the Court stronger than any regent in the past one thousand years or so.

Your team back on Alfheim was more than capable of dealing with the other Courts, so you are very curious as to why the Summer Knight would 1. Know where to find you. And 2. Come to see you at all.

This can’t be good.

You walk through the door to see a man pacing in your kitchen like a caged leopard. He is tall, at least 6’3”, with copper hair and matching freckles. He is muscular, but in a lithe way that reminds you more of Loki than Thor or even Steve. He is wearing Summer colors. Dark copper pants, a golden button up shirt. He looks a little ridiculous to you, honestly. Like he’s trying too hard. He must be new.

“So who the hell are you and why do you think it’s ok to demand my presence?!”

He looks up at you and that’s when you see it. His eyes are a piercing green that you have only seen in one other person. They trigger a bright burning in your heart that can only mean one thing.

Loki.

He starts to smile at you and catches himself, trying to keep up the facade. As if you couldn’t always see through them.

“Queen (y/n) of the Dark Court,” he bows his head keeping his eyes downcast. “I humbly beg your forgiveness. I only wish to speak with you of important matters of mutual interest.”

You can’t help but be curious. But that doesn’t mean you won’t fuck with him a bit before you let him know you’ve seen through him the whole time.

“Why aren’t you kneeling? Kneel.”

He looks up at you, barely concealing a glare.

“Excuse me, your majesty?”

“You heard me. Kneel.” You stare impassively into his eyes and he meets your gaze. Always the bold one.

“I mean no disrespect, but I only kneel for my lady the Summer Queen.”

You burst out laughing.

“The least you could’ve done was learn a little more about our customs before you pretended to be one of us, dear prince.” The look of shock on Loki’s Summer Knight face was priceless. “Is the only way you will kneel for me, to put your mouth on my quim?”

“You always did see right through me.” Loki changes back into himself. “I suppose I should not be surprised. You look well, (y/n).”

“As do you.” And he did. He was wearing a fitted black Midgardian suit with a deep green ascot and he was as handsome and delicious as you remembered him. Damn him.

“So what are you doing here and why does everyone think you are dead?” You cross your arms in front of you. “I had to pretend like I didn’t know you still lived when your broken hearted brother told me of how honorably you had died. Am I to pretend you did not come to visit me before having dinner with him tonight?”

“Dinner? With Thor?! A date?” Loki sputters and takes a step towards you. “If you are trying to annoy me, it’s working.”

“Good. We can be annoyed together. Though I do in fact have a date with your gorgeous brother this evening and I don’t feel particularly great about deceiving him.”

Watching the indignation spread over Loki’s features was entertaining and you decided to enjoy the feast of emotion rolling off of him. Usually you would refrain from taking advantage of a friend, but could you even consider him your friend after all this time? Besides, you were pissed.

“I can make things very difficult for you with your Faerie Courts.” Loki growled and you are a little turned on despite your anger with him. Oh great, some things really do never change.

“Are you threatening me? For having dinner with Thor?” You take a few steps, closing the gap between you, and point your finger into his chest. “You do realize I am no longer just some little siren with a lot of ambition, or did it escape you that I am likely even more skilled and powerful than you, now? I will _end_ _you_ before I let you fuck with my Court.”

Loki grabs your hand and pulls you against him, lips smashing into yours. You stifle a moan and try to pull away, but something inside of you melts and you give in for just a moment.

You instantly regret it.

He deepens the kiss and it’s like the floodgates have opened. His hands are everywhere as you grip onto his hair for dear life.

Loki lifts your hips and you put your legs around his waist as he slams you into the wall and grinds into you, finally earning him a full moan from your lips which he eagerly swallows.

You are still wearing your leather armor from the bout with Clint and Loki is getting frustrated that he can’t seem to find a way to your skin. He tries to use his magic to remove it, but it stays put. Surprised, he finally pulls away from your lips, panting, and looks at you in shock. His hair is a mess, eyes blown with lust.

“How…” Loki stutters and frowns. You laugh.

“What did you expect? That I would just let you rid me of my clothing and ravage me?”

“Well to be quite honest…”

“Maybe another time. Put me down, please. We should finish our conversation like civilized people.” Loki let’s your legs down and takes a step back, but leaves his hands at your waist.

“We are not people, my love. We are gods.”

“Oh, “my love” is it?”

“Why do you always focus on the unbidden things that slip out of my mouth around you?”

“Because that’s where I find the truth.” You lean in and give him a small kiss. “ And we may be gods, but we don’t have to follow the standard of bickering that most of them have set before us. Please join me in the living room?”

You are both seated on the couch. You at one end with your feet tucked up under you and Loki at the other, lounging against the corner, one arm across the back almost reaching you. You find it hard not to reach for him again, so you get right to the point.

“Loki, why are you here?”

“Why are you? Why are you here with these Avenger people, with my brother?”

You roll your eyes at that.

“I asked first.”

Loki sighs.

“I felt our connection pulse for the first time in a very long time and when I tried to catch a glimpse of you, I could not. So I sought you out, and imagine my surprise when I am led _here.”_

“I sought out my connection to you when Thor told me you were dead. I imagine you were quite shocked to find me in the same place where you tried to take over Midgard a few years ago.” Loki ignores you, not taking the bait.

“Your turn.”

“I have been friends with Tony for years. He invited me to a party here last night. This morning the team invited me to join them. I am considering it.”

Loki’s face is unreadable as he digests the information. In your experience, this means he will either lose his temper very soon, or shut you out completely. You are not sure which to hope for.

“You are friends with the Iron Man? How well does he know you?”

“Must you be so jealous of everyone?” Your eyes are going to get tired from rolling so much.

“I am not jealous. I am wondering why you didn’t try to stop me when I was last here.”

“Mmm hmm… sure.” It was as much in his nature to be jealous as it was to lie to you about it. “I was in Alfheim securing my throne. And Tony did not know the extent of my power then. Or of my relationship with you.”

“And he does now?”

“As of this morning, he is aware of my true identity and that you and I were close a very long time ago. Any more questions?”

“Yes. What are your intentions with my brother?”

You laugh at that.

“I am not quite sure, to be honest. I only met him last night. You did such a wonderful job of keeping us from meeting all those years ago. I can see why.”

“Yes, I was afraid of that,” Loki scowls and looks away, hurt.

“Apparently he has a mortal girlfriend. Our date tonight is less of a date, and more of a nice dinner that I won on a bet.”

Loki looks back to you at that.

“Oh? And how did you win?” The mischievous sparkle in his eye is back, though his expression is wary.

You grin.

“I picked up his hammer.”

His face falls in shock.

“He will not have a mortal girlfriend for long then. How could he refuse such beauty who is worthy of his hammer as well?” Loki shakes his head in resignation with a sad chuckle. “I almost feel bad for the poor girl.”

“I admit, this was not the reaction I expected from you. What is going on with you, Loki?” You reach to hold his hand that is near you on the back of the couch, but he pulls away. His face now the cold, unreadable mask. He’s shutting you out.

“I must be going. I ask that you please keep my survival to yourself for as long as you feel comfortable. In the meantime, I will prepare for the inevitable.”

“Loki, please talk to me.”

“Goodbye, my Queen.”

And with that, he was gone.

  
**************

  
You tried not to let Loki get to you as you prepared for your “not-a-date” with Thor. After finally being so open about who and what you are with some people, now you were forced to keep more secrets and you didn’t like it.

Tony had stopped by again after Loki left and you spent some one-on-one time catching up as friends. You filled him in on what he missed out on with Clint in the training room and learned more of the details about what had happened when Loki attempted to lead an army of aliens in New York. You found yourself somewhere between wishing you had been here to help and glad you were on another planet.

You were currently torn as to what to wear. You wanted to look good, but not like you were trying too hard. Not that you ever had to try very hard. Which somehow made this more difficult. You were actively trying NOT to look like sex-on-a-stick for once and it was not easy.

You settled on a simple black high-low wrap dress with black wedge heels to match. Your hair was swept to one side and falling over your right shoulder in waves, a silver moon clip holding the hair on the left. You kept your makeup simple as well. A little kohl on your eyes. Neutral lip color.

You were feeling pretty good about your choices when you heard a knock on the door and your heart skipped a beat. Calm down (y/n), it’s not even a real date!

“Hey! It’s Tony again! Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in!” Whew, you needed an outside opinion on your wardrobe choices.

Tony walked in and stopped quick, the door almost hitting him.

“You fight dirty, (y/n). Damn!”

“What? Come on, really? I am actively trying NOT to look like I’m attempting to seduce Thor on this non-date.” You pout and cross your arms in front of you. “What should I wear, a paper sack?”

Tony laughs and walks over to give you a hug which you gladly accept.

“I have a feeling you would look just as ravishing in a garbage bag.”

“Well then I give up.” You say, pulling away. “Tony, why do I even care? This is ridiculous.”

“I’ve gotta tell you, it’s pretty entertaining to me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you worked up about anyone.”

“Well, I’m trying to be respectful for once in my life. Usually I would just take what I want, girlfriends and consequences be damned!” You stalk over to the couch and flop down dramatically. “Everything is much more complicated than when I first made that dinner bet with him. Aside from me having to generally play nice with Asgardian royalty for political reasons, I also don’t want to come into your house and fuck with your superhero team. Then him having a mortal girlfriend who he is monogamous with really makes me feel like an ass.”

“When you put it that way… why not just cancel the non-date?”

You look at him and stick out your lip, pouting.

“Because I WANT him.”

Tony laughs and shakes his head at you, coming to sit down next to you on the couch. He puts a hand on your knee and squeezes.

“Why do I feel like there is more to it than that?”

You sigh. He’s right, of course. But you were trying to ignore the way the slightest touch of Thor’s hand had sent a jolt of fiery lust straight to your core. Or how the energy in the room changed completely when he walked in, somehow making it both easier and more difficult to breathe. How his eyes seemed to look directly into your soul without flinching.

“Yeah. There is something there. It’s… I don’t know what it is, but I have to find out.”

There is a knock on the door and you look at the clock. 6pm. Right on time. Tony stands up and reaches a hand down to you.

“I guess it’s time to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DATE NIGHT
> 
> I've dragged you all along on this the longest day ever for like 6 chapters now. I promise to pick up the speed EVENTUALLY. 
> 
> <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Non) Date Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Loki/Reader backstory I promised is available here: [Loki and the Siren ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086912)
> 
> As I post this chapter, it only has 3 out of 6 chapters available. I will do my very best to get the others posted ASAP as I want it to all be available to read with next week's chapter of this story! I do hope you will check it out. I didn't want to throw a huge long flashback into the middle of what we've got going here, so I opted to make it a stand-alone fic. If you aren't into Loki (for some reason I would never understand LOL) you can totally skip it - but do think it adds more to this story.

You take a deep breath and open the door.

Thor looks fantastic and you wonder if you weren’t the only one nervous about this non-date. He is wearing dark fitted jeans and a white buttoned up shirt. The top couple buttons are left open and you have to pry your eyes away from the few hairs peeking out from behind the fabric. His hair is pulled back again, leading your mind to wander to what it would be like to pull out the binding and let it fall over your skin as he makes his way down your body….

“May I come in?” Thor’s deep voice interrupts your thoughts and you shake your head to clear it, stepping back to allow him in.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” You look over at Tony who is holding back laughter and scowl at him.

“Greetings Stark, are you coming along as well?” Thor sounds hopeful. You can’t really blame him and wish you had thought of inviting him.

Usually this is where you would interject something flirty or sarcastic, but you are at a loss for appropriate words and just look at Tony and shake your head a little. Not flirting is HARD. How are you going to make it through this dinner tonight?

“What’s up Point Break? No, I have a date with my lab equipment.” Tony replies, heading for the door. “You kids have fun!”

“We are not children.” Thor says at the same time you say “Point Break?”

Tony turns around to grin at you.

“Seriously though, Point Break? Like Swayze? That’s the best you can do? I mean, the hair sort of maybe, but I’d say he’s more of a Conan if you are looking for a pop culture reference.”

“Yeah, but Conan is too obvious. Swayze is funnier.” Tony counters.

“Psshh, more insulting maybe.” you scoff.

“Swayze is more insulting than Schwarzenegger?” Tony starts walking back towards you.

“Bhodi is more insulting than Conan.” You have your hands on your hips now, daring him to disagree.

“What language are you speaking?” Thor laughs and puts a hand on both your and Tony’s shoulders. You immediately feel the hum of energy you felt when he shook your hand and when he grabbed your wrist at breakfast earlier. It was somehow calming, but energizing. It felt GOOD and for that reason alone it made you very nervous, despite the seemingly calming effect. It was unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before. You looked at Tony and his eyes were wide, looking at you with questioning shock before stepping back.

“What the hell was that?!” Tony frowns from you to Thor and back again.

“You felt that too?” You ask quietly. Maybe it was just Thor and had nothing to do with you. You were surprised at your disappointment at the prospect.

“I do not know why that happened. I am just as confused as you both seem to be.” Thor is also frowning.

“Ok quick experiment before you miss your reservation. Thor, put your hand on my arm.” Tony hold out his arm and Thor touches it gingerly. You look back and forth between them.

“Well? Anything?”

“Nope, nothing.” Tony looks at Thor, “You?”

“Nothing.” Thor shakes his head.

“OK (y/n), your turn.”

Thor removes his hand and you reach out and touch Tony’s arm. Nothing happens.

“OK Thor, touch (y/n).”

Thor reaches out and you give him your left hand. He grips your hand in his and the reaction is immediate and powerful.

You look up at him to make sure he feels it too and the eye contact makes everything more intense. The longer he holds your hand, the more power you feel surging through your connection. His eyes hold the reflection of thunderstorms and lightning. You wonder what he sees in your eyes, but you can’t seem to make the words form to ask him. The current is rapidly increasing and you start to feel a burning sensation on your arm, but you can’t let go. You can vaguely hear Tony hollering about something, but he sounds far away. You are finally able to tear your eyes away from Thor’s and look down at your burning arm to see runes lighting up in a line from your wrist to your elbow.

_ Sowilo  _ __   
_ Gebo  _ __   
_ Laguz  _ __   
_ Raido  _ __   
_ Tiwaz  _ __   
_ Inguz  _ _   
_ __ Othala 

At the very bottom closest to your elbow crease is a symbol you haven’t seen before. It looks like  _ Sowilo  _ and  _ Laguz  _ combined.

You wrench your hand away and fall backwards onto the floor, but hardly notice as you stare at the runes seemingly burned into your arm. You look up at Thor to see him frowning and doing the same. The runes flash, then start to fade into your skin, leaving a very faint pattern on your skin. It is so light that you have to turn your arm to the light at just the right angle to see that the runes are indeed still there. The burning sensation is gone, leaving only a slight tingling that fades as well.

“Again I say WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Tony is looking back and forth between the two of you.

“I have no idea. You?” You reach for Tony to help you up as your legs are feeling a bit weak.

“I am not sure. It was not something intentional on my part.” Thor looks at you in question.

“As I said, I have no idea. Definitely not intentional. It felt more like Norn magic than anything I am capable of.” You instinctively put your hand up to your heart where you could feel Loki’s light pulse as strong as when he was here earlier and you squint and look around, wondering if he ever left.

“OK, well as much as I would like to sit here and dissect this situation, I have things to get done in the lab. You two should probably figure out your alien light show at dinner. If you don’t leave soon, you will be late for your reservation. I’ll make sure there is a car ready and waiting.”

“Thanks Tony.” You look around once more, opening up your Sight fully in hopes of spotting Loki so you can know for sure, but don’t see anything. You can, however, feel his despair and curse yourself for finding it so savory. You did not want to benefit from his suffering.

“What are you looking for, (y/n)?” Thor asks, keeping his distance from you. Probably a good idea, you were definitely afraid to touch him again too.

“I thought I sensed something, but I don’t see anything. Let’s get going, I think we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Your ride to the restaurant was a quiet one. You and Thor were both lost in thought, no doubt thinking about what had happened earlier and what it might mean as you gazed out your respective windows. You sat as far away from each other as you could, not risking another episode. 

You were angry.

What had happened with Thor felt very similar to when you had forged a soul connection with Loki in your youth. You had no doubt it was meddling Norns, but you didn’t understand what it was supposed to mean. The difference between your connection to Loki and whatever just happened, was that you consented to be connected to Loki. And even if you sometimes resented that connection, you had chosen it. This was something forced upon you and while your instincts told you to embrace it, your nature wanted you to rebel from it.

You arrived just on time for your reservation. The host greeted you politely and led you to a corner L-shaped booth where a bottle of wine was already waiting for you.

“Compliments of Mr. Stark” said the host as he laid out menus while you sat down.

You look over the menus in silence and you can hardly read anything, you are so upset. You look up and open your mouth to speak, but Thor beats you to it.

“I have no idea what to order.”

You look at him and start laughing. He looks at you and cracks a confused smile which makes you laugh even harder because this situation is so ridiculous and has you feeling like a mortal teenager in a vampire movie instead of the confident goddess you are. You are desperately trying to calm down but you’re long gone and just ride out the giggles, holding onto the edge of the table, tears streaming down your face. You finally catch your breath and start to wipe the tears from your eyes and look up to see Thor handing you a napkin which you gratefully accept, your fingers brushing his as you take it.

You both stop and look at each other, worried the connection would bring on the rush of energy, or whatever it was, but you feel nothing but the warmth of his fingers. You see his shoulders relax and you both let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry, this whole situation is just so ridiculous to me. I’ve spent so long working towards becoming who I am today on my own terms, and I get struck down by some sort of Norn bullshit when I hold your hand?” You shake your head and wipe your eyes. “I think Loki always knew this would happen.”

“What makes you say that?” Thor asks, frowning. “What does my late brother have to do with any of this?”

“He and I were very close. He was my first love, and I his. He went to the Norns to ask them about our future and when he came back, he was different. Sad and angry. Possessive. But he said he had found a way to bind us to each other for eternity. No matter how far we were from each other on our life paths, we would be connected, able to find each other if we wished.” You paused to take a sip of water.

“A soul bond.” Thor says as you set your drink down.

“Yes. I was naive. I thought it meant… I did not realize what it meant to him and what it meant to me were not the same.”

Thor nods at you to continue.

“He became more possessive than ever. If he had his way, I would have left the ways of a siren behind me and become his and only his. That is something completely against my nature and I would not agree to it. I will never agree to it for anyone. We parted ways and only met occasionally and time between our meetings grew and grew until eventually we did not try to meet at all.” You had hoped to keep Loki’s secret from Thor a bit longer than this dinner, but you could see where things were going.

“I have heard that it is one of the greatest pains in the universe when one’s soul bond is extinguished, yet you seemed not to know of my brother’s death when I mentioned it last night.”

And there it was.

“I think you know why.” You say, quietly.

Thor’s fist comes down on the table, rattling the glasses and silver. The restaurant quiets and people look over at the two of you. You smile at them and hum a little, sending a wave of contentment towards them and they look away.

“Why did you not tell me last night?” Thor is starting to raise his voice. You don’t really blame him, but you also don’t want the attention.

“Please lower your voice. I did not know you last night. I don’t even really know you right now! It seemed the right choice in the moment and I stand by it.”

Thor considers this and nods.

“Fair enough. So where is my brother now?”

Dammit.

“Last I knew, he was in New York. He came to visit me when he felt our bond flare. I had tested it when you told me he was dead. Needless to say, he wasn’t very pleased. Not only was I in the house of his enemy, I had finally met the brother he had spent so much energy trying to prevent me from meeting.”

“He is here? We must find him!” Thor starts to stand, but you put your hand on his arm to stop him, grateful again that it is only his arm you feel under your hand. A very solid arm….

“Can it wait until after we eat? I’m starving and this place apparently has excellent steaks.” You stick your lip out in a pout. “Please?”

Thor sighs and sits, grumbling something about you using your adorable siren magic on him.

“You think I’m adorable?” Dammit, you weren’t supposed to flirt. It just slipped out.

“I do not want to admit all of the things I think about you, it will either lead to a fight or a bed and neither are an option at the moment.” Thor is looking at you with dark eyes that make your heart skip a beat.

“In that case let me get this out in the open.” You set your menu down to make eye contact while you express your feelings. “It goes completely against my nature to respect your relationship with this mortal, but I’m doing my best to want you less. Don’t make it more difficult.”

“Is that what you are doing?” It’s Thor’s turn to laugh, though to his credit, he is able to keep a handle on it. “If Tony had not been there, we would not have ever made it to dinner with you looking the way you do in that dress.”

Your mouth drops open. So much for keeping it simple!

“What? I was trying to be less… I don’t know just  _ less _ .” You throw your hands up in defeat. “I tried, ok?”

Thor is still chuckling and shaking his head.

“I do believe we are in some sort of predicament here. Your past with my brother has me wary, but I can not deny that I am drawn to you, very strongly. By the Norns, I do believe we were fated to meet.”

“It’s the Norns who have me wary of all this. I don’t like being told what to do.” You pick up your menu again and your stomach growls. “Do you trust me to order for you? Or do you know what you want?”

“Please do, I only know that I want a grand portion of food. Whatever happened earlier has me starving.” Thor hands you his menu as you flag down your waiter.

You place your order and pour some wine for you both, raising a glass for a toast.

“Cheers to figuring out what these runes symbolize for us and trying not to flirt too much in the meantime.”

“Ha! Cheers to that!”

You and Thor have a nice dinner, both of you enjoying your steaks and each other’s company. You manage to keep the flirty comments to a minimum and entertain him with stories of yours and Tony’s antics when you were spending a lot of time together. At one point while in the middle of a particularly embarrassing story - embarrassing for Tony - you are grinning at him as he bursts out laughing when a bright flash blinds you. You blink, looking up to see a man running away, camera in hand, your waiter yelling after him.

“Wow, that was rude! Does that happen to you often?” You ask Thor as he rubs his eyes.

“No, not really. Sometimes people recognize me, but most are not so bold.” Thor is leaning over the table to see where the man went, but he is long gone.

The waiter comes over to apologize and offer you dessert. You order the creme brulee to share after Natasha’s recommendation.

While savoring the last bite of your dessert, something occurs to you.

“Hey Thor, did you tell your mortal you were having dinner with me tonight?”

“Her name is Jane.” Thor looks at you and frowns. “You sound like Loki.”

You ignore that last comment.

“So did you tell Jane you were out with me tonight? Because if that man who took our photo earlier is paparazzi, she will likely find out from some tabloid article. I imagine you would want to tell her first.” This is another one of those times where the darker part of you was snickering to herself, but you felt bad about it. Damn your morals sometimes.

“That is very considerate of you, thank you. I will call her when we get back to the Tower.”

Your phone beeps and you look to see you have a message from Natasha.

_ Looks like your date is going well! ;-) _

There is a website link attached and you open it to find an article with the headline

**“Who is This Avenger’s New Sweetheart and What Happened to Jane?”**

“Well, you better call her on the way home, because that guy wasted no time at all.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor breaks a car door, you learn more about the runes on your arm, and Loki makes things more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! :D
> 
> Hope this chapter finds you well and you don't hate me if I can't post next week. It's Gish week and if I can squeeze it in, I will - but I can't make any promises! 
> 
> PS: I also added a chapter to the Loki companion piece to this over at [ Loki and the Siren ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086912) and it's filled with smut. It's a smutty week. Enjoy!

The ride home was not so quiet as Thor left a voicemail asking for Jane to call him as soon as she could, and then left three more messages expressing how important it was that she call him back right away. He was pushing the “call” button again when you leaned over and snatched the phone out of his hand.

“I think 4 messages is enough. She’s obviously away from her phone.”

The phone lights up and you see a photo of a pretty woman with long dark hair and brilliant smile under which is says “Jane”. You contemplate answering it for him but stop yourself from being a jerk and pass the phone back to Thor.

“Looks like she is calling back.” You force a small smile and turn to look out the window while you shamelessly focus your hearing on their conversation.

“Hello Jane, did you receive my messages?”

_Yes. Would you have told me about her if that paparazzi hadn’t photographed you?_

“It is not how they made it to appear. (Y/n) is a Queen on Alfheim, one of the Nine Realms. I was obliged to take her to dinner.”

Well that’s one way of putting it, you thought.

_It sure looked like a date._

“I am sure that it did, but please trust me that it was not.”

You hear Jane sigh.

_Darcy thinks I should ask you if I can meet her._

Thor frowns at that.

“I do not understand why that would matter, but if you wish it, I’m sure it can be arranged sometime. (Y/n) will be staying at the Avengers Tower and possibly joining us.”

_…..No Darcy, I am not going to ask him that... Because it doesn’t matter, anyone can see that she is beautiful, I don’t need it confirmed…._

_Ok well, thank you for calling to clear that up. If you wouldn’t mind…. shhh Darcy that’s what I’m asking….. if you wouldn’t mind making some sort of statement to the tabloid so my mom doesn’t freak out?_

“I would not even know how to do that. Can you not just tell her about the misunderstanding? Surely she will understand.”

_You don’t know my mom._

“Maybe you should introduce us and I can tell her myself.”

_Uuuhh… I… yeah maybe. Ok I have to get back to this conference. I’m speaking in a few minutes. Thanks again for calling right away to clear things up. I love you._

“And I, you. Goodnight, Jane Foster”

_Goodnight, Thor._

Thor hangs up the phone as the car pulls into the parking garage. He looks over to you and you smile at him.

“All better?” You ask, trying to sound like you care.

“You are completely transparent, you know. But I appreciate your attempts to be kind anyways.” Thor gets out of the car and walks around to open your door for you. You wonder who taught him that bit of Midgardian chivalry. Probably Steve.

“Transparent, am I? Whatever do you mean?” You step out of the car and he stays put holding the door and blocking you between the car and the open door.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” Thor’s deep voice rumbles, causing a tingle up and down your spine.

“Transparent? I’ll show you transparent.” You place a hand on his chest and lean in towards his towering frame. You send a vision of all the things you’ve been daydreaming about since you met him.

_You in his arms, locked in a passionate kiss… Him pressing you against a wall, hand up your skirt… You on your knees in front of him, unzipping his jeans as you look up at him with a smirk…His mouth on your sex, while you squirm and whimper at his touch… You riding him as he lays on his back, his hands on your hips, screaming his name as you climax… Him taking you from behind, bent over you, biting your shoulder as he does…_

Thor growls at you as he stiffly steps back to let you pass.

“How’s that for transparent?” You ask, stepping around him and heading towards the door. You look back at him to get in one last word and smirk at his obvious erection. “I will outlive that mortal girl. I can wait. Can you?”

As you walk out of the garage towards the elevator, you hear a loud _CRUNCH_ of metal and breaking glass. You run back to find Thor has ripped the door off the car and tossed it across the garage, smashing it against the far wall.

Whoops. His rage combined with his lust is overpowering, but you tear yourself away before you do something else you will regret. You silently run towards the elevator, smashing the button to go up.

Thor rounds the corner and comes into the elevator bay. You take one look at him and curse under your breath. He is positively radiant in his anger.

“You know Tony is probably just going to blame that on me - don’t worry about it.” You say, trying to cut the tension.

Thor walks over to you, backing you up against elevator door. He is towering over you and leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Is this not what you wanted? My rage and desire for you, to feed your people? What would you have me do to you?” He trails a large finger down the plunging collar of your dress and stops to make eye contact with you when he reaches your sternum, forehead pressed to yours.

You are both breathing heavily, trying to compose yourselves.

“I tried.” You almost whimper. “You are too much for me. Please let me go before we do something we will both regret. I have run out of self control.”

The elevator opens and you fall backwards. Thor reaches out and catches you, pulling you against him. Your lips are inches apart, his breath still smells sweet from the dessert you shared.

“Please.” You don’t know if you are asking him to let go or to give in. He looks down at you, eyes hard, and gently lets you go, making sure you are steady on your feet.

“I will take the next elevator. I do not trust myself to be in that tiny box so close to you.”

The elevator doors close and you ask Jarvis to take you to your floor (there is no button for the 13th) and brace yourself against the wall. You close your eyes and think about how many chocolates you will have to consume to get over this.

“Jarvis, where is Natasha?”

“Miss Romanov is currently watching a film with Dr Banner in the common room.”

Oh, you don’t want to interrupt that. You resign to eat your feelings alone. This isn’t really an issue you want to talk to Tony about, especially since Thor just broke his car door. You are used to going it alone anyways.

You enter your apartment, toss your purse on the floor, kick off your shoes, and head straight to the freezer for chocolate truffles. You open the freezer and grab a box, intending to find something violent on Netflix to watch while you gorge. You grab another box and feel the pulse of your connection with Loki surge.

“What are you doing here, Loki?” You ask, not bothering to turn around as you grab a sparkling water from the fridge.

“I am surprised you are alone. I assumed you would have brought my brother back to your bed. Maybe you are losing your touch?” His voice is like ice, a soothing balm to the heat you have felt since your non-date with Thor.

“I’ve not lost anything. I never intended to bring him back here.” You turn to see him standing by the couch as if he is waiting for you. “Have you been here since I thought you’d left?”

His answering triumphant smile says yes. What an ass. Much better at hiding than he used to be. You suppose he’s had plenty of time to perfect that illusion.

“You are such an ass. I should repel you from my presence and be done with you.” You brush past him and sit down on the couch, then hold up a truffle. “Chocolate?”

Loki laughs and accepts your offering, joining you on the couch.

“You must be in a very foul mood to invite me to share in your bounty of chocolates.”

“I find myself in need of company and you are here, so you will have to do.” You flip on the TV, hit the Netflix button on the remote, and start scrolling through films.

“So I take it your date with Thor did not go well?”

“Well it ended with him ripping a car door off its hinges and throwing it across the garage so…” You pause on a horror film to read the description but it looks boring so you move on.

Loki bursts out in laughter, not the sarcastic laughter you were used to hearing from him, but full blown genuine laughter.

“That is the best thing I’ve heard in a century. Sent him to his room with an aching sack, did you?” Loki continues to laugh and you crack a smile.

“It’s his fault, he was teasing me after we agreed to try not to flirt with each other. I only have so much self control, you know.” You pop a truffle into your mouth and hum in delight. Fuck, these chocolates are good.

“Why do you care about this mortal of his anyways? Surely she is no comparison to you. I met her once and while she is beautiful, she is no goddess.” Loki reaches over to wipe a bit of chocolate off the side of your mouth. You lean into his touch, but only a little before pulling away.

“I promised to do my best to respect his relationship with her. It was a dumb promise, but I do not regret it. I will outlive her by a thousand years or more. I can wait.” You say this almost as much to convince Loki as you say it to convince yourself. “Were you present when he held my hand and… something happened?”

Loki’s expression goes somber.

“Yes. I unfortunately witnessed that incident.” He looks away. You can tell he doesn’t want to talk about it, but too bad. He knows more than he is saying.

“What do you know about what happened? I know you know. What do these runes mean?” You hold out your arm and they light up momentarily as your finger traces them. “I know these first ones. What is this last one?”

“The last is a binding rune. It has bound you to my brother. The others explain why.” Loki grabs your hand and pulls you closer to look at your arm. “This first one symbolizes Thor. It is both a thunderbolt and a symbol of the sun. This next is a symbol for partnership followed by the symbol of water and the sea. You.”

“Oh. I was afraid it was something like that. What are the others?”

“ _Raido_ represents your journey. The runes that follow are part of that. _Tiwaz_ is the symbol of a warrior. The obvious choice is Thor, but I think we both know you are quite the warrior as well. This is your journey together.” Loki pauses and frowns. He does not like where it is going.

“Loki, please?”

“The next symbolizes love and fertility and the last home and family. The final binding rune is a combination of your symbol and Thor’s.” He drops your hand and takes another chocolate.

Wow. That is some heavy stuff you do not want to think to hard on right now.

“You knew this would happen.” You say, watching him take a bite of the truffle. “This is why you kept us from meeting for so long.”

“I have had to watch my brother win everything I wanted for myself. I could not bare to think of losing you to him as well.” Loki pops the rest of the truffle into his mouth.

“You lost me the moment you tried to possess me. I am not some prize to be won.”

“You are the greatest prize anyone could hope to win and I will love you no matter who you choose to take to your bed or spend your time with. It is my greatest regret that I did not realize my error sooner. I was young and stupid.”

Shocked, you drop the truffle you had just picked up back into the box. You can not hear this right now. How had your life gone from controlled and simple to utterly complicated in less than 48 hours? You desperately search for a way to change the subject.

“Thor knows you’re alive.” You blurt out.

“I just confessed my undying love for you and you respond by telling me you shared with him the one thing I asked you not to?!” Loki stands, knocking over a box of truffles.

“I told him about the soul bond when we were discussing the… whatever it is. He figured it out from there.” You say quickly. “I am sorry Loki, I am overwhelmed by everything that has happened in the past two days and I need time to process everything.”

Loki looks down on you and his face softens. He sits back down and pulls you into his arms, holding you tightly. You rest your head on his shoulder and let the tears come. It has been a very long day.

“I’m sorry (y/n), it has been a lot for me as well.” Loki lifts your chin to look at you and wipes your tears with his thumb. “I can not bear to see you cry.”

He bends down and kisses you gently before pulling back again. You look deep into his emerald green eyes and can feel his pain and longing roll through you. You put a hand behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss, this one with more urgency. He responds in kind and pulls you into his lap, your legs wrap around his waist, his lips never leaving yours. You grind your hips into his growing erection and moan into his lips.

“Loki, I want you.”

Loki pulls away from you and looks at you seriously.

“Right now or always?” He asks as he brushes a fallen eyelash off your cheek.

“I will always want you. But I can only promise right now.”

“Then I shall make the most of my time with you.” With that he lifted you from the couch and carried you to your bedroom, laying you on the bed and crawling over you, kissing you like he would never again have the opportunity.

Loki’s hands traced the sides of your breasts down to your waist where he started to pull the tie that held your dress closed. You snap your finger and giggle when he gasps that you are both now completely naked.

“I see you’ve mastered that trick, my sweet.” Loki takes the opportunity to place kisses along your newly uncovered skin, making a trail down your body, lingering on your left nipple long enough to make you moan and arch your back. “What, no music?”

“I wasn’t sure…” You are cut off by Loki’s mouth crashing down on yours again, his stiff manhood teasing your wet folds.

“Please, I want all of you. I know there is always music in your ears. Share it with me.”

It’s not something you do very often anymore. It’s powerful and it overwhelms even the strongest lovers you have been with. Letting the music come forth and wash over you and your partner - it puts your thoughts and feelings into something to get lost in for a moment. It doesn’t have to be just for lovers. You’ve used it in many ways in the past and will again. It’s like a soundtrack for you and anyone presently under your influence. Party songs, fight songs, battle songs, and of course many a seduction. You are, at heart, still a siren after all. And Loki is right, there is always music playing in your mind. Sometimes it’s your own, sometimes a song that resonated with you. You can pull them up like a playlist these days. It’s always more intense when you are intimate with someone, but you know from experience that Loki can handle it.

“Just kiss me again, it will come.” Loki obeys and you reach out with your intuition and let the perfect song come forth. It is a little sad, but more than perfect for the situation. A song called “Into the Night”. ([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy1QyztKVPY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy1QyztKVPY))

Loki starts moving down your body again, but you pull him back up. You need no foreplay and require no extra attention. He looks at you and you just shake your head.

“I just want you inside me. Please.” Loki wastes no time as you spread your legs to accommodate his body. He keeps eye contact while he enters you slowly. You sigh in pleasure as he bottoms out in you and slowly, so agonizingly slow, slides almost completely out again.

_Cold world, keep you up at night_

_Light your fire, let it shine for miles_

_Catch the moon’s soft light_

_Keeping time, and changing tides_

He starts to pick up the pace, never breaking eye contact. Every thrust at the perfect angle, caressing that sweet spot inside. You start to moan and throw your head back, closing your eyes, but Loki presses his forehead against yours and whispers.

“Come back, I want to watch as you come undone for me.” You can’t resist and open your eyes again to meet his penetrating gaze.

_Cold air steals your breath_

_One step from the water’s edge_

_Find a warm place to rest your head_

_Somewhere close, and permanent  
_

Loki grabs your legs and bends them up to put your knees over his shoulders, allowing him to plunge even deeper into you. You cry out in pleasure as the angle allows for more friction against your clit. He bends towards you, trapping your breasts between your legs, your knees held between yours and his shoulders, while his knees are to either side of you. The position is more intimate than you have been in with someone in a very long time and it feels glorious as you near your climax.

_Tonight, I will be your alibi, your alibi_

_If you slip from the rocks, into the night, into the night_

Slick with sweat, you moan in harmony as your bodies rub together. Loki can feel your walls clench around him and you can see in his eyes that he is close as well. His movements become more rough and sporadic as he begins to pound into you. You cry his name as you cum, letting your pleasure crash over him as he begins to lose control, sending him over the edge with you.

_And they say that it fades, over time, over time_

_But you still take up space, for now, for now_

You ride out the last of each other’s pleasure, holding each other close. He makes no move to pull out and you are glad as you aren’t ready to let go yet. He lets your legs down and kisses you for a very long time.

_And they say that it fades, over time, over time_

_But you still take up space, for now, for now_

  
Loki stays with you for a long time, holding you and whispering sweet words until you finally fall asleep in his arms. You are not surprised that he is gone when you wake in the morning, but you still feel a pang of sadness at the loss. You are not meant to be the epic love you had both once desired, but that doesn’t mean you won’t always harbor a great deal of love and want for him. You don’t know when you will see or hear from him again, but you hope he is safe and staying out of trouble, though you very much doubt he is doing either of those things. You curse yourself for forgetting to ask where he is spending his time these days.

“Miss (y/n), Captain Rogers has requested that I invite you down to the kitchen for brunch. It will be ready in about half an hour.” Jarvis’ voice piped through the speakers.

“Thank you, Jarvis. You may tell him I will be down momentarily.” You think a big meal and a Steve Rogers smile sounds like a nice way to start your day.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you enjoy the company of Captain Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus adjourned! Hope you enjoy some time with everyone's favorite super soldier. (Well, he's my favorite. Bucky is cool too.) I have so much fun writing Steve. He's so much the opposite of our girl and fun to tease. :)

You walk into the communal kitchen and hum at the sight in front of you. Steve is standing at the stove, wearing an apron over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. His feet are bare and his hair is messed like he just rolled out of bed, still sticking up on one side. 

“Mmmm, that bacon smells divine!” You say, trying to cover up your initial thoughts and startling him. He drops the tongs he was using to move bacon onto a plate and a bit of grease splashes up and burns his finger.  

Steve hisses in pain and puts his finger in his mouth as he turns to look at you and smiles around his finger. Concerned, you walk over and pull his finger out of his mouth to assess the damage. It is already starting to blister a bit. You wince and look up at him to see him looking at you intently. 

“Do you trust me?” You say, drawing his hand closer to you. He nods and you pull the finger into your mouth and tongue over the offending burn on his fingertip, never losing eye contact. 

His pain is exquisite and you let a soft moan escape around his finger in you mouth. Steve’s breathing is getting heavier but he doesn’t look away. It doesn’t take you long to absorb all of his pain along with the offending burn and when you pop his finger out of your mouth and lick your lips, he sighs at the loss. 

“I can see why Tony said the other way was better.” Steve smiles softly and examines his finger to see it is completely healed. “That is pretty amazing.”

“Glad I could help. I didn’t mean to startle you.” You take a step back to try and break the connection before you find yourself following your instincts and climbing him like a tree. “I think your bacon is burning.”

You grab a cup of coffee and go and sit at the table while Steve tends to the rest of the meal, not trusting yourself to ask if he needs a hand with anything. You don’t want to be too close to him right now. All of this constant use of your self control is starting a wear on you a bit and you find yourself wondering how you can find a consistent outlet if you are to stay here in the tower. You are thinking about how in the last 24 hours, you have had 2 intimate encounters with people and wondering why you are still feeling so pent up. You should be leveled out by now.

Only a few other Avengers join you for brunch. Natasha and Bruce walk in together, followed by Clint. Thor walks in just as Steve sits down next to you with a plate of his own after serving the rest of you. He sees you and promptly turns around and walks back out. Then walks back in and grabs a box of pop tarts from the cabinet. 

“Those are just going to give you a sugar crash later you know.” You call over your shoulder. 

“Then I shall grab one more for later.” Thor grumbles as he grabs another box and walks out again. 

“So I take it your non-date went pretty well?” Clint says around a bite of food. You scowl at him. 

“It certainly didn’t end well. Can we change the subject? I don’t even want to  _ think _ about it right now.” Everyone nods in agreement, though Natasha gives you a look that says you will be talking about it later. 

Everyone is chatting about their plans for the day and you are helping Steve to clear the table when Tony walks in, looking pissed off. 

“You!” He says, pointing at you. “What did you do to my car?!”

“I rode in the back seat, to and from the restaurant.” You stare him down, hands on your hips. 

“Then why is it missing a door?! And why is the door smashed against the opposite wall of the garage? Why do I feel like you are responsible?” Tony walks over and gets in your face. 

“Don’t you have camera footage? I’m sure Jarvis can confirm that I was not even near the car when that happened.” You hold your ground, undeterred by his attempt to tower over you. He’s not even that much taller than you. 

Steve steps up between you, hands out towards each of you, motioning you away from each other. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! (Y/n) what happened to the car?” Steve looks at you in question then turns to Tony. “Maybe give her a second to explain?”

He motions for you both to sit at the table but you just cross your arms and Tony throws his hands up and stomps off. You nod towards the door and an invisible shield goes up in front of the doorway to stop him from leaving. Tony is not impressed when he slams into it, especially when he hears you snicker to yourself. Steve gives you a look as if to say you are not helping. 

“Look Tony, I’m sorry about the car door. I may be somewhat responsible, I suppose, but you and I both know it was Thor who ripped it off the car.”

“Yeah, well you play dirty.”

“Not my fault he can’t control himself.” You shrug. “All I did was tease him back. I’ll replace the car door if it means so much to you - but I’ll not take full responsibility for his choices.”

Tony sighs and looks at you. You try not to look pleased that he is obviously giving up. He walks over and puts a hand on your shoulder speaking softly. 

“I don’t care about the car. I just worry about you. That was really intense last night.”

“You’re telling me…” you pull him in for a hug. “Let’s chat later ok? I think I need some time to process the events of the past couple days.”

Steve clears his throat. “How about some time training? You owe me a rain check after all.” 

You look over at Steve, seeing the hopeful look on his face and smile. 

“That’s a great idea. Meet you there in an hour.”

 

*****************

 

You are surprised to find the training room empty when you arrive. You take the time to familiarize yourself with the space. There are various weapons in a plexiglass case on the wall near the door and a few benches along the wall near it. You open another closed cabinet to reveal shelves of athletic tape, first aid materials, and other various things you imagine people may need for a work out or to clean up after a training bout. You feel grateful you don’t need to worry about any of that. 

You hear the door open and turn to see Steve in his full Captain America gear, his shield on his arm, helmet in his hand. He grins when he sees you and you think you will never tire of this man’s smile. 

"Sorry I’m late, I thought I better gear up if I wanted to really see what you can do.” He walks over and sets his shield and helmet down on a nearby bench. “I lead most of our missions. It will be good to know what you are capable of if you join us.”

“Well then, I suppose I should suit up as well?” You magically change into your leather armor from the other day and smirk. “How thoroughly are you planning to test me, Captain? Because I tend to use  _ all _ of my skills on the battlefield.”

Steve chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Let’s just stick to the basics for now. I need to build up a tolerance to you before I am up for that challenge.” 

You grin and walk to the center of the room as Steve puts on his helmet and grabs his shield. 

“Building a tolerance? Is that what you’re doing?” You chuckle and shake your head. “Oh Captain, never challenge a Faerie Queen. Especially when you are  _ so _ woefully unprepared.”

Steve frowns, obviously confused as he gets in position a few feet away from you. 

“I can’t say I understand. How is that a challenge?”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” You smirk, your eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Why do people keep saying that to me?”

You laugh as a long pole arm forms in your right hand. 

“I’ll try to play nice today. Let’s see what you’ve got, Captain!”

Steve tells Jarvis to run a random team training exercise and the wall and floor panels start to shift. When they have finished, you assess the new layout and find there are guns pointing out of a few of the panels above you near the ceiling, while the floor has random panels that have disappeared completely, leaving holes to avoid. Some floor panels have risen up at inclines or completely into the air, supported by thick pillars. A few of the wall panels have folded down to make platforms at random heights around the room. 

This should be fun.

 

**************

 

You spend a few hours working with Steve to defeat drones and other various things the training exercises throw at you. You make a pretty good team and start to really get a good rhythm going before he switches things up to battle each other. 

You start to get frustrated that you can’t seem to land a decent blow on him without that damn shield getting in the way. You decide to take a page out of Loki’s book and clone yourself. You make 3 clones, two of which materialize behind Steve. The four of you begin to circle him widely at first, and then closing in.   
  
“Did he teach you that trick or did you teach him?” Steve asks while he tries to figure out which one of you, is you.

Your voice comes from all four of you in unison.

“He taught me a lot of things. Would you like to see what I taught him?” 

“Why does that sound like an innuendo, coming from you?”

Your answering grin could rival the god in question with it’s mischievousness and Steve shifts nervously as you continue to close in on him. The three clones jump at him in quick succession and you watch him ward them off with efficiency as you form a glamour of invisibility around yourself and sneak up next behind him as he looks around for you, panting.    
  
You throw your voice to different places around the room, teasing and taunting him with giggles and flirtations, causing him to look around frantically while you slowly sneak up on him. Once you are right behind him, you press your body against his and let the heat from your mouth tickle his ear as you whisper.    
  
“Hey Captain.”

Steve spins around to grab you and you put a hand on his shoulder and press down to get momentum to jump up into his arms. He catches you with hands under your ass as you wrap your legs tightly around his waist and let your glamour down. You reach up and rip off his helmet and stroke your hands through his messy hair down the back of his head before wrapping them around his neck and leaning in as if to kiss him - your lips only a breath away from his. You squeeze your hands just a little and Steve lets out a gasp, but does nothing to try and stop you.   
  
“Gotcha.” You smirk and lean in to kiss him but stop short as you are thoroughly distracted by the burning pulse of your connection with Loki. You release him and put your legs down, standing and backing away.    
  
“Sorry Captain, there’s a thing I have to take care of. Consider that your first Siren inoculation.”   
  
Steve is breathing heavily and wipes a hand over his face before looking up to smile at you and shake his head.

“I think that’s enough for me today too.”   
  
“You’re not wrong.” You wink at him and he blushes. You wish you could stay and play with him for a while longer, but the connection is steady and full of rage and a fair amount of pain. You know that means Loki is nearby somewhere and he’s up to no good. You want to get to him before he does something stupid. 

“Catch ya later, Cap!” You salute and run out the door, wondering what kind of a mess you will have to deal with when you find Loki.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, did you think that was the last of Loki? Bahahaha as if ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a heart to heart. Things get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt we needed to spend more time with Thor and get into his head a bit. Here is a beefier chapter for you after some shorter ones ;)

Thor sat on the couch in his apartment in Avengers’ Tower and scowled as he took another bite of a poptart. He was thinking about how incredible it is that one person can be so equally fascinating and frustrating at the same time. He’d had plenty of beautiful women throw themselves at him since he decided to commit to Jane, but no one as difficult to resist as you. Not to mention whatever strange bond you seemed to have made with him last night. Then there was that thing with Mjolnir. The fact that you have been secretly bonded to Loki for centuries is a cherry on top of the whole situation.    
  
Thinking of Loki was even more frustrating than thinking of you. His brother, whom he had loved and mourned the death of, had deceived him yet again. And you were the only one who would be able to find him for certain, but avoiding you was probably the best course of action for the near future if he wanted to remain faithful to Jane. He did not trust himself around you.

It was more than just your beauty that drew him to you. It was the way you held yourself, your confidence. The sparkle you got in your eyes when you reminisced about fun times with Tony. You understood his jokes and he didn’t have to spend a lot of time explaining what the strange creatures he had fought were, because you already knew of them and likely had an experience to share as well. Thor had very much enjoyed your company before it all went to hell. That reminded him of Loki too.

But how was he supposed to both avoid you and figure out the purpose of these damned runes on his arm? You are obviously connected to him in some way. Normally he would walk head-on into the fate that was set before him, but he was enjoying his newfound freedom from the throne and going his own way for once in his life. Asgard would always be there if he needed it, and he would always be there for Asgard should they need him. Why couldn’t that be enough? It felt good to be a hero on Midgard. It felt good to spend more time with Jane.

Jane. He loved her enough to set aside his throne and move to another planet to explore their relationship. That wasn’t something he could just throw away because you walked into his life, burned a destiny into his arm, and lit a fire in his loins that he couldn’t seem to quench.    


The visions you had left him with replayed over and over in his mind. Try as he might to envision Jane in your place, he could not rid himself of the thought of your wide eyes staring up at him as you took his cock into your mouth. Or the sight of you naked, riding him until your climax, your head thrown back as you cry out his name. The way he could almost taste you as he thought of burying his face in your sex...    
  
Thor threw the remaining poptarts across the room as he realized he was achingly hard again and apparently incapable of getting those damned visions out of his mind. He stomped into the bathroom and turned on the cold water, hoping it would shock him back into normalcy long enough to figure out what to do. He had just pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper when he heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.   
  
“You really should have just given in to her last night, brother. You wouldn’t have need of that cold shower.”

Thor threw open the bathroom door with a slam and stalked out to see Loki standing in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“I do not know whether to pummel you where you stand or hug you until you break.” 

“Is ‘neither’ an option? Coffee? I’ve come to enjoy this Midgardian drink since y/n shared it with me some years ago. It’s bitterness is strangely refreshing.” Loki doesn’t wait for an answer and pours a mug for Thor, sliding it across the counter with magic instead of getting too close to his brother.

Thor tenses at the mention of your name and feels a surge of unexpected jealousy at his brother’s relationship with you. He bats the mug off the counter, breaking it and spilling coffee everywhere. Loki takes a cautionary step back, holding his hands up towards Thor.    
  
“Now now, surely we can talk about this before it comes to blows? I am not here to fight you brother. I know she told you I am alive and I know what happened last night before your dinner.”

Thor takes a step forward. “And how do you know of this? Were you spying on us or waiting for her as she arrived home?”

“Both, if I’m honest.”

“As if you have ever tried to be honest in your entire life.”

Loki shrugs at that and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. “She has that effect on me. Maybe it’s the soul bond - it is harder to lie when I am near her. It is not a side effect that I enjoy.”

“A small benefit in all of this, if you ask me. I can not believe you’ve kept this bond a secret for so long, Loki. Honestly, you seem perfect for each other. She’s as sneaky as you are.”

Loki scowls and sets his coffee down a little too hard, sloshing coffee onto the counter. “Yes, well it is not me she is fated to be with. No matter how I tried, it seems this is yet another prize you win with zero effort.”

“Fated? Y/n mentioned something of Norns. What do you know?” Thor motions to the living room as an invitation to sit down and talk. “I will wait to pummel you until after we’ve spoken of this.”   
  
Loki makes no move to join him.“I’m sure y/n can fill you in on the details of the runes. Do not deny your attraction to her, brother. It will only bring harm to everyone around you and cause you both pain.”    
  
Thor considers this for a moment. So rarely has Loki spoken to him so openly. While he does not trust him, he finds himself wanting to, despite knowing that he should not. “I am no stranger to pain, Loki. And what of Jane? I must cast her aside because Fate has dropped this woman into my lap? None of this is fair.”

“On that we agree. But take it from someone who has spent a few centuries trying to keep you apart. This is not going away and will only grow stronger now that the bond has been forged.”

“What do you know, Loki? Have you spoken with the Norns? They are as tricky as you with words, and I trust them even less. If that is possible.” Thor walks around the other side of the counter to sit at a stool, putting more space between them seems like a good idea right now.    
  
“I can not say, they have put a spell on me that even I can not break. I think Odin saw something of what will be, but he refused to tell me when I asked. I am only here because I care for y/n a great deal, and I don’t want to see her hurt by your bumbling oafishness.”

Thor scowls and sighs. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Except maybe Loki, though he seems to do that well enough on his own. “I will take what you have said into consideration.”

“What is holding you back? That mortal? The universe has handed you perfection on a silver platter and you are rejecting her for some mortal who will be dead in a few decades.”

“Jane is not just ‘some mortal’ to me.” Thor grumbles. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. Where have you been, Loki?”

Loki sighs, “I have not been rotting in a cell, that is all you need to know.”

Thor stands up and holds out a hand to summon Molinjor. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t put you back into a cell right now.”   
  
“Because I saved said mortal from those Dark Elves and you owe me.”

Thor drops the hammer on the floor and sighs. 

“Fine. Keep your secrets. But you need to stay off of Midgard.” Having Loki around was only bound to bring trouble. “No more popping in unexpectedly. No more spying on y/n.”   
  
“I can not agree to that until I know your intentions towards her. You didn’t see her after she left you last night. She is very strong and very stubborn, but she is more soft hearted than she appears.”

Thor and Loki stare at each other for a time, neither speaking. 

“I have never known you to speak of anyone the way you speak of her. I did not mean to hurt her feelings last night.” Thor looks down and mumbles. “In my defense, she is very difficult.”

Loki laughs at this, shaking his head. “You have no idea brother. I would almost feel sorry for you if you didn’t deserve every exquisite torture she likely has in store for you.”

Thor shifts in his seat, trying not to think of what kinds of torture Loki is referring to lest he need that cold shower again. 

Thor and Loki are both jolted from their thoughts by a loud banging on the door.   
  
“Thor! Open the door! I know he’s in there!” Tony shouts from the other side of the door.   
  
Thor and Loki exchange a look and Thor nods, hoisting his hammer.   
  
“I will help you escape if I can, brother. But I will not harm my friends, and I expect the same from you.”   
  
“Fine.” Loki scowls, and they both turn to the door as it blasts open, wrecking the frame and sending chunks of debris everywhere, to see Tony in his Iron Man suit on the other side. 

“How long have you known reindeer games here was alive?” Tony points at Loki, who tries to step forward towards him, only to be stopped by Thor’s hand on his shoulder.    
  
“I learned of his survival only last night. I was as surprised as you are. Stand down Stark, he was just leaving.” Thor takes a step to put himself between them.

“Leaving? Are you taking him back to his cell in Asgard? Because surely he is not leaving freely.” Tony was not standing down.

“He is not here to cause trouble and will be leaving as soon as possible. Right, Loki?” Thor turns to see a smile creeping across Loki’s face and groans. 

“Yes, I have done both what I wanted to do and who I wanted to do. I have no intention of remaining on Midgard any longer than this conversation.”

“Excuse me? Did you say ‘who’ you wanted to do?” Tony takes a few more steps forward, putting his hand up to ready a blast. “Y/n knows you are here?”

“She certainly knew last night when I was inside her.”

Thor swings his hammer and slams Loki in the chest, sending him into the living room chair behind him where he is forced to sit, struggling under Mjolnir in his lap.    
  
“Have some respect, Loki. Why must you always make things worse?” 

Loki just squints at him and says nothing, then turns to Tony and winks. Tony flies towards him in a rage and is stopped by an invisible force. He tries to blast against it and is thrown back and slides across the floor to see you staring down at him, hands on your hips.    
  
“All this violence is a real turn on and all, but can you please stop and explain to me what the hell is going on?”

 

  
****************   
  
  


You take in the scene before you and shake your head. You don’t know whether to laugh or scream.    
  
Tony is looking up at you like he just got caught burning ants with a magnifying glass. Thor is standing shirtless and angry, scowling at everyone, including you. Loki is sitting with Mjolnir in his lap, smirking at you like “What did you expect?” And honestly, he’s not wrong.    
  
You point at Tony, then Thor.

“You, stay put. You, put on a damn shirt so I can look at you. And you….” You walk over to Loki, hands back on your hips. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

Tony raises his hand. “I have a few ideas.”   
  
“I wasn’t asking you. Pipe down.”    
  
“Do I get to have ideas?” Thor rumbles from behind you.   
  
“I don’t know, did you find a shirt yet?” You reply as Loki chuckles while you glare at him and suppress a smile. He is insufferably adorable to you when he’s like this. It’s annoying. 

“Come on love, surely you don’t blame  _ me _ for this? I only came here to make amends with my brother before leaving for good.” He is looking at you with eyes wide, begging you to believe him. And you almost do, but you know Loki too well to believe there isn’t some ulterior motive behind his actions. “I was just preparing to leave when your  _ friend _ over there burst in and attacked me.”   
  
“I can’t imagine  _ why _ he would want to attack you. Can you?”

“That is completely beside the point. My intentions were pure.”   
  
You turn to Thor who had thankfully covered his distracting chest with a shirt, and raise your eyebrows in question. “Is this true? What did he say?”   
  
“Essentially, yes.” Thor said, trying not to make eye contact with you.    
  
“So you were talking about me? Fine, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”   
  
“Liar.”   
  
You turn to Loki who looks like he is trying to read your mind.    
  
“Bold statement coming from you. To clarify: As curious as I am, I find myself wanting to have nothing to do with any of you right now. At least nothing that won’t make everything worse.”   
  
“You are completely insatiable and for some reason it never ceases to amaze me.”   
  
“And you are completely insufferable and I don’t know why I am surprised that you would pull me out of a perfectly enjoyable session with Captain Boy Scout in the training room to come and deal with your drama.” You wait for the flash of anger and jealousy you’ve come to expect from Loki, and he doesn’t disappoint. You breathe it in like air and start slowly walking towards him. It is intoxicating. More intoxicating than it should be and the room around you begins darkening. You can feel yourself losing control as the pulse of Loki’s feelings surges through your bond, magnifying what you would sense without it. You want him. You want to show him who is really in charge. You forget everyone else in the room as it goes dark around you. You can only see Loki, only hear his breath as it quickens in anticipation. You go to grab the hammer off of his lap, making to climb into it, but it won’t budge. 

  
“My love, you must control yourself.” Loki’s voice is calm and firm. You cock your head to the side to consider him. 

“I am  _ sick _ of controlling myself. I have been constantly controlling myself since I arrived here and I am very much over it. I will take what I want. You do not control me.” Your eyes have gone completely black as you reach behind his head and grab a fist full of his hair, wrenching his head back. Your mouth covers his in a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue and rage. It is invigorating and exhilarating.    
  
Loki does not fight you. He submits almost instantly to the waves of want sent to him through your bond. At some point Thor must have called Mjolnir to him, because the hammer is gone and you are straddling Loki in his lap, hungrily devouring every emotion he has to offer as you grind against him. You bite his lip enough to draw blood and he cries out in pain, then moans in pleasure as you ease it away with your tongue. 

Suddenly you feel a jolt down your left arm and sit back. You both look down to see the runes on your arm glowing. They burn a bit and help clear the feral thoughts of pure desire and rage from your mind. The room starts to lighten as you push Loki away, climbing off of him and almost falling on the floor as you scramble to separate yourself from him before you fall back into that primal place of sex and violence. Why is everything so heightened? Why is this so difficult?   
  
You stumble backwards into Thor’s arms. He wraps them around you and holds on tight. You immediately start to feel more like yourself again. 

“Come back to us. Come back to me.” Thor’s voice reverberates through you.

Your breathing starts to steady and the room goes back to its former sun-filled brightness, as do your eyes. You look at Loki, who is breathing heavily but still sitting in the chair, and see the dried blood on his chin below the mostly healed cut on his lip. You touch your lip and look to see there is still some blood on your mouth as well. What just happened? You remember everything you just did, but why were you so overwhelmed as to devolve into pure primal fae instinct in such a way? Something isn’t right.

You lean into Thor’s solidness and let him hold you for a while longer. You can’t bear to look at Loki and turn to bury your face in Thor’s chest instead. He smells like ozone and the morning after a spring rainstorm. Earthy, but sweet over a layer of pure masculine musk. You breathe in deep and let is presence calm your senses. When you finally look up at him, you find him gazing down at you with such concern, his brow furrowed in worry. You force yourself to push him away and release you. He gives you a brief squeeze before letting go.   
  
“I wonder how many times I’m going to ask “What the hell just happened?!” this weekend?” Tony walks over to you and puts a hand on your shoulder. “You OK?”

You nod. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never lost control like that before. Every emotion pouring out of Loki through our bond was heightened and overwhelming. It’s like it was a purely primal instinct to dominate and devour him. It has never felt like that before.” 

You turn to Loki who is, surprisingly, still sitting in the chair. “I am sorry Loki, I don’t know what came over me. Truly.”    
  
“I forgive you love, but I seem to be quite drained at them moment and am embarrassed to say, I don’t think I can get up from this chair.”

“Seriously?” You walk over and lay a hand on his forehead. He feels the same as ever physically. Cooler than most, but not clammy. You are careful not to let yourself tap his feelings, only to assess them. There is a weariness you’ve never felt from him before. Like you drained part of his life force. “I don’t think you should go anywhere until you are healed. Come back to my room so I can make things right.”

“I will watch over him here. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be alone together right now.” Thor has Mjolnir in his hand again, obviously serious. But you don’t want to leave Loki like this.   
  
“Is no one else concerned that  _ he _ may be the one responsible for this entire thing?” Tony points at Loki. “I would really prefer if he were ushered off this entire planet completely.”   
  
“Honestly Tony, I don’t think it’s his fault. And I am not leaving him. If he stays here, I stay here.”    
  
Tony gestures pointedly between you and Thor. “Y/n, are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t need anymore doors ripped from their hinges.”    
  
“No, but I’m willing to compromise if Thor is. And you are.” You give them both your biggest puppy dog eyes.    
  
Loki chuckles. “Believe me when I tell you that the last place I want to be is in the same room as these two.”   
  
“This situation is ideal for noone.” Thor points his hammer at you. “I will allow y/n to remain so long as she promises to play nice.” 

“I do not make vague promises. As if you could make me leave.”    
  
Thor places himself between you and Loki and looks back and forth between you. “You two are the most insufferable creatures I have ever met. Were I a lesser man, I’d leave you to ruin each other.” 

“Yes, but we are  _ your _ insufferable creatures.” You say, to his surprise.   
  
“I have not yet claimed you as my own.”   
  
“Haven’t you though?” You lift your arm to show the still lightly glowing runes. He reaches out to grab your hand with his own. You feel a low surge of electricity hum through your matching arms and look up at him. “I think I may already be yours regardless.”

“What the hell is going on in here?!”

Thor drops your hand and you both look over to see Jane and who you assume to be Darcy standing in the blown apart doorway. You hear Loki laughing behind you.   
  
“See, I’m not the only one!” Tony says as he gestures towards the women.   
  
Well, isn’t this just a party?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells a story. You make an offer to Thor.

“Jane!” Thor says, in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Pretty sure I asked first.” Jane says, as she steps over the broken remnants of the doorway. “Is that Loki? I thought you were dead!”

“Yes, we all did.”

“Well not all of us, apparently.” Tony grumbles, scowling at you. “Any more secrets you’d care to share with the class, y/n, or would you rather wait for them to sneak into my house so you can sleep with them?”

“Wow, really Tony? Well let’s see, secrets? I seem to remember this one time you thought it would be fun to cuff yourself to my bed and wait for me to come home…”

“Hey!” Tony tries to interrupt but you just keep talking.

“...And while normally that would’ve been a very fun surprise for me, I had been out on a date with that actor, model, whoever… what was his name again?”

“Y/n, don’t you dare.” Tony is trying to walk over to you but you throw a shield at him.

“Oh, what now? You don’t want me to share all my secrets anymore? Or were you planning on trying to slut shame me until I apologized? I am not ashamed of anyone I have ever slept with, you might want to try a new tactic.” Hands on your hips you glare at each other.

“I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me.”   
  
“We are friends, Tony. But you just tried to blast another of my friends into oblivion, so you can see why I wasn’t about to announce his survival the moment I realized you all thought he was dead.”

“Darling, I thought we were more than friends.” Loki tries to sit up a bit more and groans. You rush over to his side, concern overtaking the annoyance you feel at him trying to stir the pot.

“This isn’t a competition.” you say as you grab his hand, searching for any change in his condition. There is none. “Stop trying to make everything worse for once.”

“But how shall I keep myself entertained if I am to stay here in the company of all these people who love me so much?” Loki spits, sarcastically.

“It would help if you didn’t piss off one of the people who actually does.” He looks up at you and meets your gaze, seeing the pleading look on your face. “Loki, please don’t make things more difficult.”

“You seem to do that well enough on your own, love.” Loki responds quietly, nodding towards Tony. 

You sigh and look up at Tony and don’t need to use your Fae powers to understand how angry and hurt he is, it is written all over his face. 

“I hate everything about this, y/n. I need some space.” Tony turns to leave and stops. “Jarvis, keep me updated on who comes or goes from this entire floor. No more surprises.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis’ voice sounds.

Thor steps up and puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Surely that is not necessary, Loki can not even leave his chair on his own.” 

“Honestly, I don’t really trust any of you right now.” Tony says as he brushes Thor’s hand away. “I will be calling a team meeting to discuss all of this tonight. Until then, figure out what you are planning to do with him so we can take it into consideration.”

With that, Tony leaves the room, brushing by a thoroughly confused looking Darcy.

“So you’re the Faerie Queen? Hi, I’m Darcy! That’s Jane, she’s Thor’s girlfriend.” She walks in the room, stumbling on some rubble and dropping her purse on the floor, spilling the contents everywhere, barely keeping from falling herself. 

“Whoops! Anyways,” she said as she recovered and started shoving things back into her bag, “I am super confused. Are you with Loki, or Tony, or… Why were you out to dinner with Thor? Do you wear all that leather all the time?”

“Darcy, maybe we should just leave. They obviously all have some things to figure out here.” Jane bends to help Darcy gather the multiple lip glosses that have scattered everywhere. “Who needs this much lip gloss?”

“I’d be happy to explain the situation to you and your friend, Miss Foster.” Loki says with a jovial smile. “It is quite the tale of lust and ambition. I think you will find it most fascinating.”

“Loki!” You and Thor scold in unison. Loki just smirks.

“No, I think you should let him tell it. I’d like to hear it.” Jane says as she hands Darcy the last bottle of lip gloss and walks over to sit on the couch. Darcy joins her, placing her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

“He’s really the last person whose stories you should believe.” Thor says as he pulls up a chair and sits.

You sigh and sit down on the arm of the chair Loki is in. “Fine, but expect many interruptions as I correct your memory.”

“It begins on a beautiful day in Alfheim when an innocent young prince stumbles upon a devious Siren who sought to entice him into teaching her all he knew of magic so that she may become the most powerful of her kind.” Loki begins, ignoring you both. 

“Really Loki?” You ask, rolling your eyes. 

“Is that not how we met?” Loki asks, innocently. 

“Let the record show that the prince was not, and never had been innocent. And the siren had only sought him out to prove that she could beat him at his own game after he sent many of her sisters home crying. Which she did, before challenging him to teach her what he could. A challenge he willingly accepted with very little persuasion, by the way.” You cross your arms and lift your chin, daring him to dispute your claim.    
  
“Yes, that is one way to look at it I suppose. Anyways, the Prince was quite taken with this Siren and agreed to her challenges. The Prince and the Siren spent months together, studying the magic his mother had taught him and over that time, despite their best efforts to the contrary, fell deeply in love with each other. When the time came for the Prince and his family to return home, he vowed to find a way they could be tied together forever.” Loki paused to clear his throat. “Y/n love, do you think you could get me a glass of water?”

You sigh and lift your hand, summoning a bottle of water from the fridge and hand it to him. 

“Is that all true?” Darcy asks, “You were in love? What happens next?”

Loki looks to you. “Any corrections?”

“I can not dispute any of that. That’s pretty much what happened.”

“So the Prince made a journey to visit the Norns to find out how to seal their fates together. They told him many things he did not wish to know, and forbid him from sharing many those things with anyone. The worst of the things they told him was that his love was fated to another. They described how their fate would be sealed together with matching runes burnt into their arms and a prophecy that together, they would be the last hope of Asgard and the Nine Realms’ survival after Ragnarok.” Loki pauses to take a sip of water.   
  
“Excuse me, what was that last part? You’ve known this for HOW long?” You are stunned that he has kept this from you.    
  
“I have been burdened with this knowledge for centuries. Now if I may continue… The Prince was obviously very distraught to learn of this and spent weeks pouring over the books in his mother’s library until finding a spell for a soul bonding that would bind him to his love, should she agree to it. He had hoped that their choice would negate the will of the Fates and bind him to to her in place of the unworthy fool she was intended to be with.”

“Loki….”

“What? Am I not allowed to show my bias?” Loki smirks at you and you just sigh and shake your head.

“Ok, so obviously Loki ships the Prince and the Siren. Who is the unworthy fool?” Darcy is now quite literally sitting on the edge of her seat, bouncing up and down in anticipation. Jane, however, looks as though she has figured it out. Thor is gripping the arm rests on his chair and scowling at Loki. 

“Much to the Prince’s great joy, the Siren agreed to be bound to him and they performed the ritual under a full moon, next to the very same tree they spent so many afternoons studying under.” Loki looks up at you and it breaks your heart a little to think of how things have gone so wrong since then. 

“Awww that is the most romantic thing. Jane isn’t that the most romantic thing you’ve ever heard?” Darcy nudges Jane who just nods.

“Mmm hmm. What does all this have to do with what’s happening here today?”

“I’m getting to that, Miss Foster. It will all become clear soon.”

Your head is spinning with the ramifications of the things Loki is sharing. It’s one thing to think about the meanings of the runes on your arm and this intense connection you feel to Thor. It’s another to find out there is some sort of prophecy and plans that Fate has in store for you. You stand up and walk into the kitchen. 

“I need a drink. Thor, where do you keep the good stuff?” You start opening cupboards, looking for the Asgardian whiskey. 

“Top cabinet over the refrigerator. Just bring the whole bottle.”

You grab a glasses for the both of you and decide to grab a few more for the women as well, as to not be rude. Not that the mortals should be touching this stuff, but it seemed like the polite thing to do. You walk back over and pour yourself and Thor four fingers each and a splash over some ice for Darcy and Jane.    
  
“This is really strong. You can always have more.” You return to your perch on Loki’s arm rest and down half of your glass before nodding at him to continue. 

“Right, now where were we? Ah yes, the soul bond. Things were very good for quite some time between the Prince and the Siren. Their bond had strengthened them both in power and confidence. They continued to learn more in the ways of magic. The Prince’s mother even took a shining to the Siren and joined their lessons to impart wisdom of her own.”

“You knew our mother?” Thor interrupts. “How have I never met you before?”

You open your mouth to answer, but Loki begins again before you can say anything.

“The Prince masterfully managed to keep the fool from meeting the Siren, despite many close calls. The thing about Sirens is that they are not monogamous creatures. Their very nature abhors it. This was very hard for the Prince who only grew more possessive of his love since learning she was meant for another. Eventually the Siren could handle his possessive nature no more and told him that she would not tolerate it or him, any longer. Over the years they would be drawn together and meet for brief and passionate trysts, but the Prince could not contain his want for control and eventually, unable to reconcile their differences, they parted ways completely. Until two days ago when the Prince felt their bond flare and decided to seek her out after all this time.”

“Wow, so you kept her from her soul mate for hundreds of years?! Harsh!” Darcy takes a sip of her whiskey and shakes her head in a shudder. 

Loki spread his hands and shrugged. “It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You see, the Prince was very jealous of the Fool. While the Prince worked hard to please his father, the Fool was to be his heir. To give up his first love to him as well, was unthinkable.”

You hear the sound of glass breaking and see that Thor has crushed his now empty whiskey glass in his hand. He is staring at Loki with a scowl. 

“Thor! Oh my god! Your hand!” Jane gets up and rushes to his side to tend to his hand but Thor doesn’t move. He just lets the blood drip from his hand and lifts the other to summon Mjolnir. 

“Come now brother, I came here to make amends and make things right. Allow me to try before you pummel me.” Loki pleads. 

You put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and look at Thor. “I am very upset as well, and as much as I genuinely enjoy it, violence is not the answer to our situation right now.”

“But it would feel so much better to take out my anger on the one responsible for it.” Thor grumbles as he opens his hand to let more glass fall out and onto the floor. 

“Wait,  _ Thor _ is the fool in the story? This is like a soap opera. Do you have any snacks?” Darcy gets up to walk to the kitchen and dig through the cupboards while Jane works on picking chunks of glass out of Thor’s hand as he glares at Loki. You just finish off your drink and sigh.

“Well, now what do we do with you, Loki? I will not allow you to leave until I know you are healed, but staying here is not the best option either. I have a feeling we should come up with something reasonable before that meeting tonight.”

“I would like to hear more about these amends my brother speaks of making. You always had a way with words Loki, but you actions very rarely line up with them. How do you plan to make these amends you speak of?” Thor shakes Jane off his hand and stands up, walking over to tower over you and Loki, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his fist.

Loki looks at you for support and you shrug.

“He makes a fair point, Loki. Your words are only worth so much without acts to support them.”

“Very well. I am open to ideas as to how to achieve this. But maybe after a nap?” Loki does look exhausted. You are torn between feeling sorry for him and wanting to strangle him. 

“Thor is is alright with you if I help him to your bed to lie down? Then I think we should talk.” You lean down to start helping Loki up as Thor nods his agreement. 

“Yes, though I don’t particularly like the idea of leaving him alone in there.”

“Jarvis, will keep an eye on him, right?” You and Loki make your way to the bedroom as Jarvis replies affirmatively. 

“I think I should go and let you sort things out here. Call me when you can? I will be in New York for at least a week. I think we have a lot to discuss.” Jane lays a hand on Thor’s arm and looks up at him. “I’m not giving up on us. Keep that in mind.”

You look back over your shoulder to see Thor drop Mjolnir and pull her in for a kiss with his non-bloody hand. You are annoyed at the jealousy you feel at the gesture, but surprised when he does not return the sentiment. You turn back and walk Loki into the bedroom, helping him to sit down on the bed. 

“Your silence is almost worse than your rage, love.” Loki says as he attempts to get comfortable in the bed without your help. “Where is your mind right now?”

“I wish had an answer for you. My mind seems to be everywhere at once.” You sit at the edge of the bed with a sigh. “I am livid with you for this situation Loki but I am more afraid of what is happening to me. Something is wrong.”

Loki frowns and reaches out to hold your hand. “When did it start?”

“When I met Thor, I think. Friday night. I have been ravenous since meeting him. Nothing seems to satisfy me for long. I have not lost control in centuries, like I did with you earlier. And that was when I was practically starving.” You didn’t like to think back on that dark time. You had done a lot of things you now regretted.   
  
“And now?”

You stopped to think about it. You did feel a bit better than you had earlier, but the burning hunger and lust was still there. Simmering under the surface. 

“A little better, but it’s still there. The hunger. The lust. Just waiting to boil over and consume me.”

“You need to consummate your bond with him.” Loki says, matter-of-factly. You look at him, shocked that he would suggest such a thing. “I don’t like it, but I have resigned myself to it. I am certain it will solve this problem.”

“Well it may solve this one, but I have a feeling it will cause other problems.”

“My only other solution is for you to spend lots and lots of time feeding that hunger. I feel obliged to offer up myself as I am confined to this bed and at your mercy…” Loki smirks and you can’t help but chuckle.

“You are incorrigible.” You say, shaking your head. “I don’t think that is the best idea either. Get some rest.”

You stand and make to leave, but Loki is still holding your hand and pulls you back down. “   
  
“You have the means to make him submit. It will be better for everyone in the long run. My brother is stubborn, but will not be able to resist you for long.”

You pull your hand away, neither agreeing or disagreeing, and walk towards the door before turning back. 

“Get some rest, Loki. You’re going to need it to face everyone else later.”

You take a deep breath and walk into the living room where you see Thor sitting on the couch, still pulling glass shards out of his hand. Time to figure some shit out. 

You sit down next to Thor on the couch in silence while he continues to pull glass from his hand. Neither of you say anything for a while, both lost in your own thoughts. Thor hisses in pain as he tries to dislodge a particularly thin sliver from his palm.

“May I?” You ask, holding out your hand for him to place his in. “I can fix it.”

Thor says nothing, but lets you take his hand and you feel the now familiar low hum of electricity course between you. The runes on both your arms light up a bit as you will the glass out of his hand and into a small pile on the coffee table. They grow brighter still as you will the wounds to close, absorbing and soothing his pain. You bring his palm to your mouth and place a firm kiss in the center. He moves his hand to cup your cheek and lifts your face to look at him. You can see the conflict in his eyes as much as you can feel it. You wonder if he sees it mirrored back at him, in yours. 

“I wish you could fix this whole mess the way you healed my hand.” Thor says as he lowers his hand from your cheek. “I can not find it in myself to be cross with you, though I wish I could. It would make this easier.”

“You are going to fight this, aren’t you? I can’t say I blame you.” You lean back against the couch, feeling rejected and more hurt that you expected. “I’m not particularly fond of others deciding my fate, either.”

“It’s not just that. I see the way Loki speaks of you, looks at you. He is still in love with you and I don’t believe that you do not still harbor feelings for him as well.”

“Loki has made his own choices. As he said, we parted ways long ago. He even admitted it was largely due to his own actions. I will always have a place in my heart for him. In fact, even if I didn’t want to make room for him, well, there he is. Bonded to me forever.” You find yourself getting angry that this should stand in your way and realize that you WANT this. You want him. You want to explore this future that fate has in store for you both. “Not unlike yourself, now. Apparently.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t ask for this. I did not seek it out any more than you did. But I can not deny what I feel when I am with you. It feels… epic. I am a creature of darkness and I make it a point not to deny myself love in whatever form it is available to me, including my capacity to love others. In fact, I make it a point to deny myself nothing that I want.” 

Thor shifts nervously in his seat. “Are you saying you are in love with me?”

“I am saying that I will not deny myself the opportunity to fall in love with you. I will also not deny you the opportunity to love anyone you wish. For me, exploring what could happen between us, does not have to exclude your mortal. That is for the two of you to decide.” You reach over and put your hand on his thigh and inwardly whimper a little at the strength you feel there. 

“My offer is this: Stay in your relationship with Jane or leave her. It does not concern me either way. I can never promise monogamy and I will not force it upon anyone else. Spend time with me. Get to know me. Fight with me and beside me. Make love to me. Let us explore what this could be.”

“I will consider your offer. I must talk it over with Jane of course. I do not know if she will be open to such an arrangement. Things are different here than in Asgard.”   
  
“And if she does not agree?” You hold your breath.

“Then I will have a very difficult decision to make.” Thor says, noncommittally. 

“Then I have one small request before you speak with her.”

“And what is that?”

“Kiss me.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, a shower, a challenge, and a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this from my phone which is very annoying! I apologize if there is any weird formatting - let me know if you notice something so I can fix it ;)
> 
> As I’m posting this I just topped 200 kudos and that really warmed my heart after a very long day. I’m so glad people are enjoying this story! Thanks for the love and the comments <3

“Kiss me.”

Thor raises his brows in shock. “I do not think that is a good idea.”

“Why not? What are you afraid of?” You say as you draw your feet up underneath yourself and raise yourself up higher on your knees to get closer to him.

“That you are manipulating me with your Siren tricks. That I will not be able to stop kissing you once I start.”

“Oh.” You frown. “Well I can make no promises as to your ability to stop kissing me, but I will make you an oath right now that will hopefully reduce your fears of manipulation.”

Thor chuckles, “And what oath is that?”

“I swear as Queen of the Dark Court and Goddess of Temptation, to never knowingly use my Fae powers to manipulate you into anything you do not consent to on your own, so long as you are honest with me about your true feelings.”

“As Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, I accept your oath and agree to your terms.” Thor holds out a hand to shake on it, and you look at it and laugh.

“Seal it with a kiss?” You ask, with a smirk.

“Insufferable…” Thor says as he reaches to cup your cheek and draws your mouth to his.

You feel the familiar hum of electricity as your lips meet, though the kiss starts off soft and hesitant. His lips are warm, the scruff of his beard tickling your chin. You smile a little and open your mouth just enough to breathe him in and lick his bottom lip, inviting a deeper kiss, but not forcing it. Thor hums a little and opens his mouth to let you in. He tastes like Asgardian whiskey and sunshine. You feel as though you could kiss him like this forever, slowly and lazily, like soaking in the rays of sunshine on the first nice day after a long cold winter.

Thor has other ideas though. He moves his hand from your cheek and around the back of your head to pull you in closer to better devour you. You moan in response and he becomes even more aggressive, placing his other hand on the small of your back and pulling your body right against his. You bring your hands up and thread your fingers through his hair, gripping it as you let yourself be pulled into his lap, grinding your body against his.

The passion with which he kisses you sends waves of desire and lust crashing over you both as you lose yourselves in each other. You want more but are afraid to break the kiss in case it ruins the moment.

Luckily for you, Thor doesn’t seem to have the same reservations. His hands both move down to grip your ass and encourage you to grind down into his lap as he lifts his hips to meet you, groaning in pleasure. He is very obviously, very hard beneath his sweatpants and Gods, he feels absolutely massive.

You whimper, wishing you weren’t still wearing your leather armor from the training session earlier. You desperately want to will the clothing off you both, but are hesitant without verbal consent. You do not want to do anything that will break this spell you both seem to be under. Besides, that would require you to remove your lips from Thor’s which you couldn’t get your body to agree to do.

Unfortunately, you wouldn’t get a chance to find out where this hesitant kiss turned hot and heavy makeout session would lead, as you hear footsteps entering the apartment and someone clearing their throat. You pull yourself away from Thor with a whine and look to see Clint and Natasha have walked in.

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Natasha says with a smirk. You can feel your cheeks heat in a deep blush and set your forehead against Thor’s shoulder while you try to catch your breath and keep yourself from continuing to grind into his lap.

“I realize I seem to be lacking a door at the moment, but this isn’t the best time.” Thor moves his hands from your ass up to the small of your back, but does not make to move you off his lap. Probably because it will expose the large tent in his pants, you think, and giggle into his neck because you’re pretty sure it’s not going away while you’re sitting here. “What’s so funny?”

You shift in his lap a little as you lift your head to make eye contact with him just in time to watch his brows raise and eyes go wide as he realizes what you are laughing at.

“So if you could come back in… an hour or two?” Now it’s your turn to be surprised as you feel your cheeks heat again. And apparently you are someone who blushes now? Honestly, what is this man doing to you? He obviously had no intention of stopping before Clint and Natasha walked in. You are seriously considering banishing them from the room with your magic, but have a feeling you are in enough trouble as it is.

“Sorry pals, we’ve got orders to hang out with you and your... ‘guest’ until the meeting tonight. Where is he, anyways?” Natasha walks over and sits down in the chair closest to the door. Clint just stands there crossing his arms looking pissed off.

“He is resting in the bedroom. Jarvis has promised to report any activity.” You reply before leaning in to whisper to Thor.

“Maybe we can just kick Loki to the couch and continue this in your room? Or maybe if we make them uncomfortable enough, they will leave.” You lean back thinking how much you enjoy the twinkle he gets in his eyes when he is amused. His low chuckle vibrates your hands which are now resting on his chest.

“As much as I enjoy that idea, I think it’s best we wait to go further until I speak with Jane.” Thor says quietly with a sigh, lifting a hand to stroke your cheek. “The conversation will happen soon, for I do not think I will be able to keep my hands off you for very long.”

You lean into his hand and sigh. “Very soon please. Where’s your phone? I can dial the number.”

Thor chuckles again and leans in to press a kiss to your forehead before lifting you up as he stands and turns around, then sets you down on the couch. You were not wrong about the tent in his pants, causing you to whine and stick out your lip in a pout.

“Good lord, Thor. Contain yourself.” Clint says as he puts a hand up to block his sight. Natasha just looks at you and smirks.

“Looks like I’m off to that cold shower anyways.” Thor says as he walks stiffly towards the bathroom.

“You sure you don’t want me to join you for a hot one?” You say, joking but hopeful.

Thor stops for a moment, but then keeps walking and shuts the door behind him. You hear the water running shortly after.

“I should have never come here.” You say as you dramatically lay down on the couch.

Natasha chuckles and shakes her head, but Clint scoffs.

“Can’t say I disagree with you on that.”

“No comments from the grouchy peanut gallery.” Natasha says to Clint before turning to you. “Seems as though you have a lot to tell me about.”

“I’m not sure where to begin. It’s a huge fucking mess.” You close your eyes tightly, willing away the tears you feel trying to escape.

“The beginning is usually a good place to start. We have lots of time until the meeting, convince us we shouldn’t just lock Loki up and throw away the key… or worse.”

You sit up and look at her.

“Let’s get one thing straight. Clint, get over here and sit down, we all need to chat.” You wait for him to come sit down before speaking again. “Loki may have fucked some shit up around here, but when it comes to threats to his well being, you will find me very difficult to deal with. We have a long and complicated history, but our souls are bonded together, quite literally.”

“Like, you’re married or something?” Clint frowns.

“No.” you sigh. “It’s worse than that. It was done centuries ago. We were young and in love and bonded ourselves to each other. We will always be spiritually connected on a very deep level.”

“And when you told me you hadn’t seen him in a century?” Clint leans forward, expectantly.

“That was the truth. Remember when Jarvis called me to my apartment to meet the ‘Summer Knight’? I didn’t know it at the time, but that was Loki in disguise. He sought me out when he felt me tap into our bond after Thor told me he was dead. It was the first I’d seen him in a very long time.” You lean back, slouching into the couch. You feel more satiated after making out with Thor than you have since you got here and you start to really wonder if Loki is right that consummating your relationship will solve your growing inability to control your libido.

“So what’s going on with Thor then?” Natasha asks, leading Clint to turn his frown towards her instead.

“We don’t need the details of her sex life, Nat.”

“No, you walked in on the extent of that just a moment ago. Apparently he and I are…. there is a prophecy that says something about us being fated to be together and the last hope for Asgard and the Nine Realms after Ragnarok. I do not know the specifics of the prophecy, I’ve yet to pry it out of Loki.” You lift your arm and rub a hand over it, lighting up the runes to show them and hear a groan from the bathroom. You feel the tingle of that electric hum shoot straight up your arm, down your breast, and to your core. You grip the couch, pupils blown wide, and gasp as you almost cum on the spot.

What. The. Fuck.

“What just happened?” Clint asks, sitting up at attention.

“Did you just…” Natasha trails off. She knows what you look and sound like when you are turned on.

“Almost.” You stand, furious, and stomp off towards the bathroom. “Gods, that is wholly unfair!”  
  
It’s one thing to deny you, another to tease. You are livid.

You slam the bathroom door open and shut again behind you. Thor peeks his head out the door to the massive walk-in shower and peers at you through the steam. Apparently he decided on a hot shower after all.  

“What the hell was that?! Did you do that on purpose? Is this because of last night?!”

“I should ask you the same! You vowed not to use any of your Siren tricks on me, and yet I can not seem to climax on my own and rid myself of this incessant erection.” Thor slams the door closed as you try to control your amusement. Can’t cum on his own, huh? You snicker to yourself.

“I was trying to show Clint and Nat the runes on my arm. When I rubbed my hand over them to make them visible, I heard you groan and felt a shock of whatever it is that happens when we touch, shoot straight into my core. I almost came just sitting there on the couch! It certainly wasn’t on purpose.” You will yourself nude and open the door to join Thor in the shower.

“What are you doing?!” Thor asks in shock, but doesn’t make to stop you.  

“I’m coming in the shower with you.”

Thor moves out of the way and to the rear of the large shower, seemingly afraid to touch you, but not taking his eyes off you. You take the opportunity to stand under the hot water and let it stream down over you as you take in the glorious nude man before you. You were not wrong in your first assumption that the rest of him would look as though he was chiseled by the gods as well. Especially below the waist. He is massive, uncut, and throbbing, your mouth was practically watering at the thought of kneeling for this man, this god. Not something that happens to you often, if ever. You take a step forward out of the spray.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” You take a few more steps until you are only a couple of inches in front of him. Thor does not move except for the rise and fall of his chest as he tries to control his breath.

“Do you delight so much in torturing me?” Thor asks, a slight tremble in his voice.

“Oh, darling. If you think _this_ is torture…” You take another step towards him, keeping a fair distance between you, and reach out to touch his right shoulder with your left hand, lightly dragging your fingers down his arm, across the runes, and intertwining them with his. Thor shudders as the runes on your arms light up and looks at you questioningly. “I know you want to remain faithful to your mortal, and that we may have already crossed that line. But maybe this will be some small compromise to ease the tension between us.”

“And what compromise is that?” Thor says in a low rumble that always seems to make your knees a little weak. His voice holds the promise of strength, power, and aggression. You wonder if he is as joyfully aggressive in the bedroom as he is said to be on the battlefield. You want to find out.

“Well, more of a challenge. I will not touch you. I will, however, touch myself. You may watch if you like. You may touch yourself but you may not touch me. If you can not keep your hands to yourself, all bets are off and I can have my way with you. I will use no magic to tempt you.”

Thor lets the challenge hang in the air between you for just long enough to make you squirm as he practically fucks you with his gaze.

“Goddess of Temptation, indeed.” He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, with little success.

“Do you accept?”

“And if you can’t keep your hands off me?”

You chuckle and smirk. “You can not out-temp the Goddess of Temptation. But I am willing to add that to the challenge, if you like. What do you want if I fail to keep my hands to myself?”

Thor thinks on it for a moment before responding.

“The satisfaction of beating you at your own game will suffice.”

“You are more like your brother than you know. Luckily for me, I’ve had centuries since then to practice self control. Challenge accepted.”

The runes on your arms light up even brighter and you begrudgingly let go of Thor’s hand. You will need both hands for what you have in mind, but you instantly miss the connection when it is lost. You try to put that out of your mind as it will not help you in your quest to touch only yourself.

You step back into the water and let it flow over you. You have always felt most at home in yourself whilst in the water. You lift your arms above your head and reach up on your tiptoes, stretching out before reaching for the soap. Thor frowns.

“What are you doing?”

“Best not to waste the shower, no?” You put some soap on the loufa and start slowly working it up and down your arms, slower yet over and between your breasts, and down your stomach before turning around to rinse off, giving him a nice view of your ass. You take this opportunity to bend down and wash your legs, slowly standing back up to peer over your shoulder at Thor as he hums in appreciation. You squeeze the soapy loufa over your shoulders so the suds run down your back and over your cheeks.

“It’s a shame you can’t help me wash my back.” You say as you turn around to face him again, rinsing your backside.

“Hmm, indeed. The view is nice from over here, though.”

“Likewise. A very inspiring view, I might add.” You slide your left hand up your stomach to your chest and grip your right breast, thumbing over your nipple, humming at the light pleasure as your right hand moves down to your sex. Your eyes stay focused on Thor’s, bright with the promise of a challenge well met. You realize that with how worked up you have been pretty much all day, it won’t take very long to reach your peak and resolve to draw it out as long as possible.

You slowly push your fingers over your clit and between your wet lips with a small sigh escaping your lips.

“Wouldn’t you like to feel how incredibly wet you’ve made me?”

Thor says nothing as he leans back against the shower wall as if trying to further himself from you. He does, however, take his throbbing cock into his hand and start to slowly stroke himself, never losing eye contact.

“Mmmm. That looks awfully heavy. I just so happen to have the perfect place to put that if your hand gets tired.” You start moving your fingers a little faster over your clit, letting whimpers escape your lips. “Would you like to see?”

Thor groans in response and starts working his hand a bit faster.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” You turn around and bend over, spreading your legs and supporting yourself with one hand on the shower wall. You are quite exposed and reach down with your free hand to stroke yourself, slipping two fingers inside and moaning. 

“I am so, so wet for you. Can you tell?” You pump your fingers in and out a few times and despite the volume of the water spraying, the sound is sloppy and lewd. You hear a low moan from Thor and keep going. “Mmm it is so… tight. So hot and wet and tight and ready for you. Just imagine how incredible it would feel to fill me and take me like this.”

You add another finger and reach to press in deeper, putting more pressure on your clit with the heel of your hand. You moan and lean your head onto the arm supporting you and angle your hips towards Thor even more. 

“You are so close to what we both want. Do not deny it. All you have to do is take a few steps forward and…” Suddenly Thor’s hands are on your hips and your entire body explodes in that electric pulse. You lift your other arm to support yourself on the wall just before he slams into you to the hilt in one thrust, causing you both to cry out at the sensation. 

You both stay like that for a moment, reveling in the feeling. You have never felt so full. Your entire body is buzzing. Your thighs tremble and your cunt clenches around him, leading you to whimper and him to moan as he slowly pulls out almost all the way before slowly pressing back into you with a sigh. His large hands move up your back and to your shoulders and back down again before coming around the front to grip your breasts and pull you up from the wall to speak lowly in your ear. 

“Every time I try to deny you, I find myself drawn to you that much more. I am not one for surrender, but I seem to have little choice when it comes to you.” Thor moves his hands down to your hips and lifts you off of his cock, setting you down gently. You turn around to face him but he doesn’t give you long to question his intent before lifting you up and allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips as he plunges back into you. 

Thor presses you against the wall and devours every moan as he plunges into you over and over. He does not hold back, using all of his strength with every punishing stroke. You feel the walls of the shower trembling like the walls of your sex around his massive manhood and hear the tile begin to crack. You could care less. Your fingers grip his hair and wrench his head back. Thor groans and slams deeper yet into you as you bite down on the place where his shoulder meets his neck. You feel yourself coming completely undone, so close to falling over the edge. You sigh out his name and he devours your lips once more before pulling back to look you in the eye as he adjusts your hips and hits that perfect angle. You moan and throw your head back against the wall, hard enough to crack the tile, but you barely notice as all you can feel are where his hands are digging into your cheeks as he grips you, lifting you up and bringing you back down as he impales you repeatedly. Perfectly. 

“Cum. With. Me.” You can barely get the words out between gasps and moans. “I’m... so close.”

You wrap your arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. You feel the climax building and stare into Thor’s eyes in wonder. His pupils are blown wide, you see storm clouds rolling in over a tempestuous sea. As the storm builds, so does your orgasm. Neither of you can not look away as his movements become more sporadic, chasing his own peak and bringing yours even higher. You see the lightning strike in his eyes as your orgasms explode together, sending a shockwave of energy out from your joined bodies that breaks the remaining tiles and shatters the tempered glass shower door. 

Thor kisses you among the rubble, water spraying from not only the shower head but broken pipes and a cracked sink. You don’t care, you kiss him back, feeling better than you have since walking into the tower two days prior. Better than you have ever felt in the afterglow. You feel…Home. Safe. Powerful. Complete. 

Mildly terrified as to what this will all mean. 

Thor pulls away at the sound of pounding on the door, which falls right out of its frame and slams down onto the broken glass littering the floor. 

“Pardon the interruption, but I thought you might want to make yourselves decent. I expect there will be more company soon as you’ve almost brought the entire building down.”

You peer over Thor’s shoulder and see Loki standing in the doorway with arms crossed looking tired, but amused. 

“Honestly you two. You couldn’t have waited until you had the place to yourselves? Hard to take a nap when you are destroying everything.”

That’s when you really take a moment to look around at the damage. Fuck. Tony was going to be livid. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big mess, a muzzle, and a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I know I usually post on Thursdays (Thorsday) but this week sort of got weird. Hopefully y’all were satisfied after last week’s bathroom destruction ;)

“Thor, you’re going to have to put me down.” You say with a giggle as he nuzzles into your neck. “I need to fix some of this. At least stop the water.”

Thor lifts you up and slips out. His hot seed pours out of you and down your legs, sending a small shudder through you at the sensation. He notices and reaches two fingers between your lower lips to capture some and brings them to your mouth. You open obediently and suck them clean with a moan. He tastes amazing, like a salted caramel. Such a rare find, this man. This god. You can’t wait to get him alone again.

 “Don’t start that or we will be fucking in a pile of rubble surrounded by all your friends.” You say after he pulls his fingers out of your mouth.

 “Where have you been all my life? I feel as though I have both known you for an eternity and just found the rarest gem in the universe.” Thor lifts your chin and places a sweet kiss on your mouth. “I want to keep you in my pocket.”

 You hear voices from outside the bathroom. Obviously people are coming to figure out what has thoroughly destroyed Thor’s apartment. You push Thor back and step into the spray, letting the water wash away the remnants of his seed that has escaped down your legs while Loki turns to focus on holding the illusion of the door still being in place.

You step onto the actual door on the floor and look around, taking in the scene before you. The sink is cracked in two or three places and has water shooting out the side of the faucet. There are broken tiles and tempered glass shards everywhere. You decide you better stop the water first before getting dressed or you would all be soaked. Loki seems to be blocking the water from touching him as he blocks the doorway.

“They will notice that the door is only an illusion soon when they come to knock on it. Or break it down.”

“Feeling better, are you?” You ask as you stretch your arms out in anticipation of performing more delicate magic.

“A bit, yes. The burst of energy that came from you two seemed to carry quite a bit of power with it. I imagine I will be well enough to leave very soon.” Loki nods to you over his shoulder. “While I am enjoying the view of you standing there love, please carry on. I’m afraid I won’t be much help at the moment.” 

You lift your hands and close your eyes, sending your power out to the pipes, willing the water to go home. You find all of the shut off valves quickly with your mind’s eye and tighten them shut, then will the water covering the floor to move quickly down the drain. When you open your eyes, you realize you may have done too good a job as both you and Thor now have no need for towels. That’s fine, less to worry about.

“Thor do you have a clothing preference?” You ask as you will yourself to be dressed in a pink and white, floral cotton dress and matching pink ballet flats, opting to leave your hair down and wavy.

Loki chuckles and you look at him, brow raised in question.

“There is nothing you can wear that will make you look anything less than devious and ravishing.”

You just roll your eyes, annoyed that he can see through your choice of clothing. You hoped the innocent provincial look would help soften the whatever you would be dealing with in a moment.

“Thor?” 

“I’m afraid I have to agree with my brother.”  

“Ugh! No!” You laugh as he winks at you. “What do you want to wear so I may summon you some clothing?” 

“Oh, right. Some Midgardian casual clothing, I suppose.”  

You wave a hand at him and he is dressed in fitted jeans and a dark grey Henley, with open buttons at the collar. The way he fills out the shirt makes you want to rip it off of him immediately and you let out a sigh.

“Well, I suppose we should go see how much trouble we are in.” 

Loki lets the illusion of the closed door fade and the three of you turn face a grumpy looking group of superheroes. Tony and Steve have joined Natasha and Clint in the apartment.

“Apparently I can’t trust you alone with anyone before another door is ruined. How many is that now? 3?!” Tony is in his Iron Man suit again with the helmet open. Why does he think he needs the suit? It concerns you that you’ve lost so much of his trust.  

“Technically 4 if you count the shower door, but to be fair, I had nothing to do with the door to this apartment. That was all you.”  

Tony just stares at you, at a loss for words for once in his life. You think you may have seen his eye twitch. Steve steps up and places a hand on his shoulder. He is no longer wearing his Captain America gear from earlier. You are grateful for both that and the way he wears dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt. And sure, the fact that he seems to be trying to calm Tony down. That t-shirt though... 

“Tony, this apartment isn’t the most conducive to reasonable conversation. Maybe we should all go somewhere less triggering?” Steve looks up at you and Thor. “How about the common room?”

“Fine.” Tony says as he shrugs out from under Steve’s hand and points at Loki. “But someone cuff and muzzle that one before we go anywhere.” 

“A muzzle? Is that really necessary?” You take a small defensive step in front of Loki. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Loki stands quietly behind you and scowls. Thor turns to stand in front of you both crossing his arms. “Surely it will only be temporary. Right, Stark?”

“I don’t get why you two are defending him. Don’t you have as much reason or more to be wary of him than the rest of us?”  

You walk around Thor and right up to Tony to face him head on. You are used to arguing with him. It’s always been this way between you. A big knock down drag out argument used to lead to two days in bed. You wish things could be so simple again. There is only so much that Mickey cakes can fix and it hurts that you find yourself in such opposition to him right now with your usual fix-it unavailable to you.

“It’s complicated.” You don’t want to offer more than that. You don’t trust him right now. When he is hurt, he lashes out. And he is obviously very hurt and angry right now. 

“Tell me you aren’t still in love with that weasle. Y/n, he killed hundreds of people with his schemes.”  

“Yeah? Well who in here hasn’t killed hundreds of people? I have. You have.” You point to Steve. “Even Captain Boy Scout over here is responsible for at least that many deaths.”

“That’s not fair, Loki killed innocent people.” Tony replies. Steve just frowns and looks down, contemplating what you just said.  

“Innocent? Try walking around this city absorbing the dark energy, emotions, and intent of the people here. Then tell me again how they are all ‘innocent.’ I am not trying to excuse what he did. But don’t sit here and act all high and mighty like people haven’t paid for your failures with their lives as well.” 

The room is silent, everyone thinking on your words as you and Tony glare at each other. Loki walks over and takes your hand, causing you to look away from Tony and to him.

“Thank you love, but I do not deserve your defense. I will not fight the chains.” _For now._ You heard him say in your head. _Let us get this over with._

You nod and step back out of the way as Natasha walks over with a pair of special cuffs designed to subdue his magic. You wonder if they would work on you and hope you won’t ever have to find out.  

“We will wait on the muzzle for now.” Steve says, looking at you and ignoring Tony’s eye-daggers. “Though it will be ready and available if it is needed.”

“Fair enough. Let’s go then.”

The walk to the common area is quiet. You and Thor bringing up the rear of the group with Loki surrounded by Tony, Nat, Steve, and Clint. You do not fail to notice the various cracks in the walls here and there. By the look on Thor’s face, he’s noticed them too.

“Whoops.” You whisper to him, biting your lip. He smiles a little and actually _blushes_. Your stomach fills with butterflies.

Thor makes it worse by entwining your fingers in his. The hum of energy is lower and more calm than before your… shower. It’s soothing your anxiety about the impending confrontation, and for that you are grateful.

It’s also got your mind spinning and your heart racing. When was the last time you had butterflies? Or walked down a hallway, holding someone’s hand? You can feel his eyes on you, but you dare not look at him for fear of doing something wholly embarrassing. Like giggling or something. Faerie Queens do not giggle at cute boys. You settle for squeezing his fingers in yours.

You drop each other’s hand as the four Avengers and Loki squeeze into the elevator.  

“We will take the next one.” You say, wanting one more brief moment alone with Thor before they all start grilling you on everything. The last thing you see is Loki smirking at you as the doors shut. You hope it’s because he thinks you are trying to jump his brother again and not because he is up to no good.

“I do not like the look on Loki’s face just now.” Thor says, concerned.

“I was just thinking the same thing. It’s hard to get a read on him while he wears those cuffs.” You hit the button for the elevator and wait for the next one. “Maybe we should’ve tried to squeeze in there with them.” 

“You would’ve had to press up against me to fit.”

You chuckle and turn to wrap your arms around his waist. “Who says I wasn’t planning to do that anyways?”

Thor leans down to kiss you, but you are interrupted by the ding of the elevator.  
That was fast. It opens revealing Natasha with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised.  

“Can’t leave you two alone. Don’t want the whole building to crumble. Sorry, orders.” She waves you into the elevator and points to opposite corners. “Get in your corners.” 

“Aww come on. Sending me to the corner? I haven’t been _that_ bad.” You pout while Thor chuckles.

“Don’t you flirt with me. I may not be as upset as the rest of them, but I’m not exactly pleased with how things are playing out today.” Natasha pushes a button and the elevator starts heading down.

You sigh, leaning back into your corner and looking over at Thor who is doing much the same. He turns his head to meet your gaze and gives you a wink and a smile. You blush and look down, embarrassed that he has this affect on you. You bite your lip and look back up at him.

“I knew it was a bad idea to be in this tiny box with you.” Thor makes to close the gap between you, but Natasha steps in and places a hand on his chest.

“We’re here.”  

Sure enough, the elevator doors opened to the common area where Loki was cuffed and now muzzled, sitting in a deep comfy chair, attempting to maintain his regal air, but looking too cozy to be regal. You couldn’t help but snicker. Apparently that look on his face while the elevator doors closed earned him the muzzle too.

“Couldn’t keep your mouth shut very long, could you?” His answering glare gave you a good chuckle. “Well, I don’t know what I expected. I will say I am enjoying this whole aesthetic though.”

You see that Bruce has joined the group that is now mostly seated in the other chairs and couches around the coffee table, except for Clint who is standing guard behind Loki . You are annoyed to see the only two spots left are chairs diagonally across from each other. You don’t blame them, but you are still annoyed. You take the one closest to Loki.

“Alright. Let’s start with what we know and Y/n, you and Thor can fill in details and make corrections as needed.” You decide you very much enjoy Steve’s “in charge” vorice.  

“Yes, sir.” You say, staring at him and crossing your legs. Steve blushes and looks down, pulls out some papers, and begins to go down the bullet point list. 

“Y/n and Loki have a soul bond which is some sort of magical soul connection they forged hundreds of years ago. Y/n and Loki claim to not have had any contact in the last century or so. Y/n was not on Earth when Loki attacked New York. Loki faked his death at the hands of the Dark Elves. Y/n was not aware of this until told by Thor two nights ago.” Steve stops reading to look up at you. “Correct so far?”

“Yes. That is correct.”

“Thank you. Ok moving on. Loki came to visit Y/n in her suite here in the tower yesterday afternoon. Y/n kept this information to herself. Loki then came to visit her again that evening and she allowed him to stay.”

You spare a glance at Loki and see his eyes sparkling with words unsaid and are suddenly grateful for the muzzle.

Steve continues. “Loki then visited Thor this morning where Tony discovered him through information from Jarvis. Y/n was somehow alerted to this during our training match. Through your bond with Loki?”

“Yes, I sensed he was in pain and very angry. Seemed like a good idea to find out why.” 

“Y/n then went to Loki and essentially attacked him after assaulting Tony.”

“Well, that’s one way to look at it.” You say, frowning.

“How would you describe it?” Steve asks.  
  
“I kept my friend from killing my other friend. We need to back up a bit here so I can add some more relevant information. I’ll try to keep it brief.” You look to Steve and wait for permission to continue.  
  
“Please, go on.”  
  
“Last night something strange and unexpected happened between myself and Thor. A bond of some sort was forged between us, having to do with some grand prophecy set forth by the Norns that we were just made aware of.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Clint asks, looking bored and annoyed.

“Well, as I was trying to explain to you and Nat earlier, before I was so rudely interrupted by the effects of that very bond, Loki and I have a theory as to my….  lack of self control the past couple of days since meeting Thor. It was a primal urge that we were both attempting to deny. Loki puts off quite a bit of chaotic and dark energy, which as I have explained, is very attractive to me. It was, in that moment, impossible to resist the urge to put him in his place. This resulted in me basically assaulting him and his current weakened state.”

“How do we know that won’t happen again?” Clint, again.

“How do you know Dr. Banner won’t turn into the Hulk and rampage through the city?” You counter. “You don’t. I can assure you that I have experienced that low of a level of self control very rarely and only ever in extreme circumstances. I also can say I feel much better now.”

You look over at Thor and wink. He blushes again and you stifle grin, looking back to Clint. “Any other questions?”

Tony opens his mouth to speak but Steve holds up a hand to silence him.  

“Yes, what exactly happened to the bathroom?” Steve asks, frowning.

“Would you like a play by play or…”

Thor interrupts you and simply states, “We consummated the bond. There were some unforeseen consequences.” 

“Consummated…?” Steve trails off and his eyes go wide as he realizes what he means.  

“What they mean to say is they almost fucked my entire building down.” Tony can’t keep to himself anymore and you find yourself wishing there was another muzzle.  

Thor shrugs and you hear him mutter. “I am mighty.”

“He’s not wrong.” Your snicker matches your smirk as you watch Steve blush and Bruce trying to look anywhere but at another person. You spare another glance at Thor who seems to be sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

Steve clears his throat. “Ok then, well. Moving on. We need to talk about what to do about Loki.” 

“What did you have in mind?” You ask, evenly. You look at the god in question and see him scowling at everyone.

“How much do you trust him?”

“With my life. But not with any of yours.” Loki’s scowl is replaced by a look of amusement and you know your assessment is not wrong.  

“I’d trust him with y/n, but just barely.” Thor agrees. “I trust him to manipulate any situation to benefit himself, despite the consequences.”

“He has spoken of making amends. I would choose to give him the chance to do so before just locking him up. I am not sure what that would look like, but I think the option should be on the table.” You are not ready to completely write him off after your night together. You have seen changes in him, and want them to be real.

“He does have much to amend for. And I may have a solution as to where to start.” Steve opens a folder and slaps down a drawing on the coffee table. Loki sits up slowly at the sight of it, clearly more interested. “This is the scepter Loki used to manipulate minds when he assaulted New York. We have been searching for it since SHIELD dissolved and have finally got a solid lead as to its location.” 

You lean in to look at the drawing. You can’t help but wonder why Loki needed such a tool to manipulate minds. He never did before… maybe it helped to magnify the effects of his magic? You wanted to know more, but decide to wait until you can talk to Loki about it alone. Could this scepter be of use to _you_ in the future? Something to keep in the back of your mind for another day.  

“I don’t like this, Rogers.” Tony interjects.  

“You haven’t even heard my proposal yet.” Steve places another image on the table. It’s a photo of what looks like a fortress in the mountains, surrounded by a forest. “This is where we believe the scepter is being held. We are still waiting on confirmation and some intel with more details, but I believe that Loki here may have some insight as to its properties that could be helpful to us in verifying and retrieving it.”

You sit back in your chair, thinking on this proposal. “It’s not enough, but I suppose it’s a good first step towards making amends to you and your team.”

“Finally I agree with my _friend_ over there. It’s not enough.” Tony says, sarcastically. “Though, I still think it’s a bad idea to trust him with anything at all.” 

“He did say he has a harder time lying when y/n is near.” Thor says as he looks over the image of the fortress.

You turn to look at Thor. “When did he say that?!” 

“This morning when he first came to speak with me.” Thor responds. “He mentioned that it is an annoying side effect of your bond.” 

You look at Loki and see that he is wearing his mask of indifference, trying not to give anything away. You squint at him and reach out with your power, trying to intuitively sense his feelings, but barely pick up anything. Curse those handcuffs! You reach over to put a hand on his knee, hoping that the connection will help and he scoots away and scowls at you. You sniff and put your hand back in your lap.  

“That’s very interesting.” You say slowly, eyes not leaving Loki’s. You know him well enough to be able to tell that he doesn’t want you to access his emotions and that he is trying to close himself off to you even more. That’s enough for you to believe what he admitted to Thor. “If that is indeed the case, I think it would be wise for me to be around during these conversations. If he agrees to this arrangement.”

Loki squints at you and points at his muzzle.

“As much as I am enjoying how much the muzzle is annoying him, I think we would be better served by giving Loki a voice in this conversation. At least until he proves otherwise.”   

There is some conversation as to whether or not that is a good idea. You ignore everyone and look at Loki. You reach out with your power and try to touch his mind. _Loki. Can you hear me?_  

His gaze snaps to yours and then back to staring off into space.

 _Barely. These cuffs…_  His voice in your mind is distant.  

 _I need you to behave yourself when they remove the muzzle. Cooperate, Loki. Trust me._  

 _I will and I do. You are too good to me, my Queen._ His eyes flash over to you again, a bit of the heat in them that you would recognize from a mile away. _What will I get if I behave?_

You do not respond, only smile slowly, letting your eyes lie with unspoken promises of sex and violence. You know your God of Lies likely sees right through you, but his eyes sparkle with mischief anyways. You are interrupted by Steve standing to remove Loki’s muzzle.

You look over at Thor and he frowns at you. Was he paying attention to what passed between you and Loki? Navigating your relationships with these brothers was going to be very interesting.

You stand and start to walk towards the wall of windows.

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Tony asks, standing to follow you.

“I just need a moment. I’ll be right back.” you wave your hand in front of yourself and open a gateway to the Fae realm between Midgard and Alfheim and walk through, slamming it shut behind you.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The in-between, plans, and blushing soldiers.

You need some time to yourself to sort through your feelings, and time moves differently here. The part of the realm you entered is only for the reigning Queen of the Dark Court. You don’t come here very often, preferring to stay immersed in Midgardian culture most of the time, but you are finding yourself wondering why you don’t take advantage of this space more often.

It is like a large suite. Large black framed Gothic windows line the walls. Each peers into a different place. Most are covered in sheer black curtains, but a few remain unblocked. The grove where you used to meet Loki when you first met. The Palace of the Dark Court where you see various Fae walking by, attending to their daily business. Other places around Alfheim and Midgard, should you bother to look. You don’t.

There is a large four poster bed, made of the same black wood of the windows, carved with silver inlaid scenes of importance from your life. You pretend like you don’t notice there is a new scene added to the headboard. The bedding is made of silks and satins in various shades of silver and black. The floors are a carpet of soft, deep green moss. You kick off your shoes and scrunch your toes into it, grounding yourself for a moment before tossing yourself into the soft bed.

You know Loki too well to think that he is completely fine with the events of the day, in regards to you and Thor, whether he encouraged you to fuck his brother or not. And you don’t know Thor well enough to know how he will handle your connection to his brother.

You can not deny that your feelings for Loki are very complicated. Sometimes the way he looks at you makes you ache for him like the days when you would both sneak away from your responsibilities to meet in the woods and worship each other. That was before something darker started growing in him. You always wondered if you were responsible for it, in some way. Loving a Dark Faerie, bonding your soul to one, had to have its consequences, no? Now you saw a new brokenness in him, that in almost anyone else you would be drawn to exploit, but in Loki… You could see his potential for greatness, but what had happened to him since you last met? You may have a rather large ego, but you didn’t think you could take credit for this change in him. You also don’t know if you can trust that he is really trying to make amends. The God of Lies and Mischief that he is, things were very rarely what they appeared to be on the surface. Especially after finally learning why he had gone to such lengths to keep you away from Thor for so long.

Thor on the other hand… 

You can not even quantify the things spinning around your head and your body when you think about him. You refuse to pay any attention to what your heart is saying, despite what you told him about not denying yourself the capacity or opportunity to love. It’s just all too much, too fast, too soon. Thor could not be any more different than his brother. Where Loki lights a candle and fans the flame into a bonfire, Thor is like a raging forest fire threatening to consume you. The intensity of every touch, every kiss, every... thrust… He made you feel like you were being ripped apart and made whole at the same time. You are attracted to pretty much everything about him. His body, obviously. But his genuine nature. The gentleness in his touch in contrast to the aggression that lies just under the surface. The way he looks at you when he thinks you aren’t paying attention. The way his laughter rumbles through him like the thunder he controls. The light and mirth that follows him into a room. Even his annoying morals in regards to Jane. 

Ugh, Jane. She seems like a nice person and you feel bad that this whole thing will inevitably hurt her, but you regret nothing. You are not a mortal, despite what you pretend to be most of the time. Fae do not generally concern themselves with the feelings of mortals who are in the way of their goals. Why should you?

Maybe you  _ have _ been spending too much time on Midgard, like some of your more outspoken detractors say. Maybe you  _ are _ getting too soft. Maybe it’s time to stop holding yourself back, worried that these “heroes”, that Tony, will reject you if they really see the real you. This whole Thor and prophecy and Loki business has shaken your foundation of self more than you want to admit.  

Fuck it. You are a  _ Queen.  _ You don’t want to play those sort of games anymore. They can play your games or you can find others to play with. There are always others.  _ It’s just how powerful they are _ , you tell yourself. You have always been drawn to power like a moth to a flame. If they decide they don’t want you on their team, it’s not like you don’t have a million other places to go and things to do. 

Maybe you can go find Logan and spend a few weeks riding across the country on the back of his motorcycle, getting into bar fights, and fucking in shitty motels. It had been too long since you’d seen each other, you were due for another round of debauchery. No need to let a few days of intense emotional turmoil throw you off your game so completely. 

Prophecy can wait. If things don’t work out with these Avengers, you have a rebound plan. 

It had been about an hour or so since you left and you don’t want to press your luck. Time can be tricky here and you didn’t put any boundaries on it when you came in. You get out of bed, feeling more of your confident self, and ready to open a gateway back to the tower. You change the floral pink pattern on your dress to solid black with rose thorns embroidered in silver thread along the collar and hem. The shoes you change to black thigh high wedge boots.

That’s better. 

After all this stuff with Loki was settled, you would tell Thor that he is welcome to stay in your room until his apartment was fixed. He can figure out “Jane stuff” on his own. You don’t care either way. You want him in your bed. If you start bringing the place down again, you decide you will just bring him here to your sanctuary. Problem solved.

If Thor decides he’s going to be an idiot again and try to keep his distance from you, Loki has never been able to deny you. You get lost in thoughts of how enjoyable it would be to have them both in your bed as you absentmindedly open the gateway back to the tower, still lost in that thought.

“Y/n! What the hell?” Tony’s voice snaps you out of your daydream and you blush. Whoops. Damn Asgardians. Get your shit together, y/n.

“Hi.” you say as you walk in and close the gateway behind you. “I needed some time to collect my thoughts. How much time passed here since I left?”

“About 5 minutes, but…”

“Great. Let’s get on with it then!” You walk over and plop back down in your chair and cross your legs as Tony stares at you, mouth agape. “Loki, are you in?”

Loki chuckles at you, likely appreciating your bold avoidance of explanation as to where you went. Your arrogance always did turn him on. The fight to get the other to submit was always half the fun with him. 

“Yes, darling. I am in.” He says with a devilish smile, cocking his head to the right. “What will be required of me?”

Oh joy. He is most definitely up to no good. 

“You’re going to have to ask the Captain. I’m just here to make sure you behave yourself.”  _ Behave yourself, Loki.  _

“I’m sorry, but I need to interrupt for a moment.” Bruce sits down in front of you on the coffee table. “Where did you just go and how did you get there? I have never seen anything like that and would love to study it further, if you don’t mind.”

You smile at the passion he has for learning and figuring things out. It’s adorable, like a puppy who just found out about peanut butter treats. 

“I was in a place between Earth and Alfheim that only royal Fae have access to.  It allows me to travel between here and there very quickly if I want. Time also moves differently there. What was 5 minutes here was at least an hour there.”

“Fascinating! I’d love to take some energy readings around the gateway.” Bruce was barely keeping himself from bouncing in excitement. This is the guy who turns into a raging green monster? Hard to believe. 

“I’ll have to think about it. To be quite honest, the idea of mortals finding their way to the in-between is not something I would encourage or want to be responsible for.”

Bruce frowns, but nods. “Fair enough. But please let me know if you change your mind!”

You nod and smile in agreement. “That I can do.”

Steve clears his throat and Bruce goes back to his seat and starts chatting quietly with Tony about different theories as to how it could be possible. You are glad he is distracting Tony, but wary at how interested he is in everything. 

“Anyways. Loki, you will answer any questions Bruce has about the scepter. Y/n will be present as well as Thor.” Steve nods to you and Thor and you both nod in return.

“Is that all?” Loki asks. 

“No. Once we have confirmed that it is indeed where we think it is, you will come along and help in the retrieval of the scepter.” 

Everyone looks up in shock, even Loki. 

“I dunno, Cap. It’s one thing to rely on anything he says, it’s another to bring him on a mission.” Tony says. “I do not think this is a good idea.”

“I agree with Stark.” Clint says from his post behind Loki. 

“You would.” You roll your eyes. “Loki will behave himself, won’t you? Besides, you are not the only ones with trust issues.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, frowning. 

“How do I know one of you wouldn’t use it as an excuse to try and get rid of him? Where he goes, I go.” You cock your head to the side and look around, daring anyone to contradict you. 

“Y/n brings up a valid point. I will agree to this with the condition that she is with me during the mission.” Loki leans forward, his elbow on his knees, and looks to you. “I didn't realize you still cared so much, love.”

“Pfff, yes you did.” You roll your eyes at him as he chuckles.  

“Well then, where am I to stay whilst in this hideous tower?” 

You look over to Tony who is finally smiling about something. This can't be good.

“In a cell, obviously.”

“Right then, lead the way.” Loki stands up and follows Tony towards the elevator with Clint hot on his heels. You get up to follow as well, but Steve stops you. 

“Y/n he will be fine. I’ll take you to see him after he’s settled. In the meantime, we have more to talk about.” 

You look over to Natasha who nods. “I’ll go with them.”

“Thank you.” You don’t trust her completely, but you do trust her enough to protest if Tony or Clint try to hurt him. 

“I will go along as well.” Thor stands and follows the group out of the room, not stopping or even acknowledging when Steve tries to call him back. Why didn’t you think of that?

It’s just you and Steve and Bruce now. Bruce is shifting in his seat uncomfortably. You look over at him and wink, which causes him to blush and Steve to sigh.

“Bruce, if you have things to do, you don’t have to stay.” 

“Yeah… I do have some things I wanted to get done. Catch you later.” He looks at you. “Good luck.”

Bruce leaves you wondering why you need luck. If anyone needs luck in this situation, it’s Steve. You’re starting to think that Tony is right. He shouldn’t leave you alone with anyone. 

“Well then Captain, looks like it’s just you and me.” You take a deep breath, accentuating your chest. Steve blushes and clears his throat. 

“Ahem. Yes, well…” He shifts in his chair a bit and you smirk. “I just wanted to touch base with you about what happened earlier.”

“Earlier in the training room or after that?” You ask, cocking your head to the side and waiting patiently for an answer as his blush moves up to his ears.

Steve lets out a long breath and looks up at you, forcing himself to make eye contact. You manage to keep your expression neutral, despite your being pleased that he is so bold to take up the challenge again so soon. 

“Both, I suppose. Let’s start with what happened after.”

“What kind of details are you looking for? You can see what happened, if you’d like. Like a movie in your mind. Would you like to see how we ruined the bathroom?” You smile sweetly at him as you watch him attempt to remain unflustered. You stand up and walk over the table to sit in his lap facing him, knees on either side of his legs. “Or maybe you’d prefer I walk you through it? It all started with a kiss on the couch, interrupted.”

You lean in and stop just before your lips touch, waiting for him to make the next move. Steve closes his eyes and takes a breath, lifting you up off his lap and sitting you on the coffee table. 

“Maybe another time, doll.” His breath shudders out of him as he sits back down. “You aren’t going to make this easy on me, are you.” It is more of a statement than a question. 

“That’s not really my M.O., Captain. I like things to be hard.” You wink and scoot back to your chair, putting your feet up on the table between you and crossing them at the ankle.

“Was it something mystical that happened to cause the damage in the bathroom, or was it…” Steve trails off and you shake your head at how hard it is for him to say things out loud. You make a mental note to add  _ Get Steve Rogers saying filthy things in your bed _ to your bucket list. 

“A little of both, I think. Though any excessive force we used was most definitely exacerbated by whatever mystical bond that has been placed on us.” You sigh and lean your head back on the chair. “Neither of us looked for this or asked for this. It’s causing all kinds of unforseen trouble. But it is what it is. I don’t think it will happen again, if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

“But you can’t be sure.”

“No, but I do have a solution for that. I very much doubt we could destroy anything in the in-between.” Steve frowns at you, not understanding. “You know, the place I went just a minute ago. Would you like to see it?”

“Why do you flirt with me so incessantly if you are so interested in Thor?”

Oh, well he sure doesn’t beat around the bush, does he?

“I can’t help myself, you are irresistible.”

“Why?”

“Do you really want to know?” Steve nods so you take a minute to think about what to admit. “Well, as I’ve said before, I’m not a monogamous creature by any means. It’s very much not in my nature. It’s also very much  _ in _ my nature to be attracted to someone like you.”’

“I still don’t follow.” 

“Does it matter so much?”

“No… well yes. I suppose it does. I see the way you and Loki look at each other. There is obviously something still there between you. And for you to love a man like him, I find it hard to believe that you would find any interest in a man like me. Or Thor for that matter.”

Wow, he is even more self righteous than you thought he was. It will be fun to bring him down a peg or two.

“And what about Tony?” You ask, brows raised.   
  
“Tony is a deviant.” 

“I can’t deny that.” You laugh at his reply because it’s true. “Things with Loki are complicated. He wasn’t always the man he is today - and the man I loved is still in there. Something has happened to him and he has obviously handled it very poorly.”

“I’d say.” 

“And I agree with you. It’s just that if NO one is in his corner… He can not be so isolated like that. It makes him worse. He needs to believe… he needs to know that he matters to someone. I am in the best position to be that someone.”   
  
Steve nods slowly, thinking about what you’ve said. “So it’s an act?”

“What’s an act?” 

“The way you are with him.”

“Not really, no. But I can see the logic in letting him know I still care. If it would benefit no one else, I would likely lock him up myself, out of spite for what he has done to me. To Thor. He deserves worse than any redemption you could think up, dear Captain.” You stand to leave and he doesn’t stop you. You turn back to him. “It’s not an act with you either, for what it’s worth.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” You hear him mumble as you leave. 

You’re not done with Steve Rogers, but you’ve got much bigger things to deal with. Seducing him will have to wait. 

You get into the elevator and ask Jarvis to take you to whatever floor they are holding Loki on.    
  
“I’m sorry Miss y/n, I have been instructed not to give you that information.” Jarvis pipes through the speakers. 

That son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this week! I had to stop myself from turning it into Steve smut. Our girl needs a breather to get her mind right. ;)
> 
> Things will be picking up soon as we prepare for the scepter mission! I've got so many plans. Thanks for sticking with me! <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart. Some retribution. A letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't go as planned. It's been pretty wild around here! I'm 36 weeks pregnant today and it seems my list of things to get done before this baby comes is NEVER ENDING OMG. So anyways, I am sad to report that you can likely expect updates less often but I AM still very committed to continuing this story through it's completion. Pray for me that this baby likes to sleep ;)
> 
> I hoping to bang out either one really beefy chapter or 2 or 3 shorter ones in the next couple weeks. I have so many ideas that I think y'all will enjoy! It's been really fun to daydream about in the car ;) - Thanks for sticking with me <3

_ Honestly, how stupid can he be?  _ You think as you tap into your bond with Loki. It is weak, but it’s there. It will take more effort to find him because of this, but you will try anyways.    
  
“Ok Jarvis, can you please take me to the floor right above where Loki is being held?” Hey, it’s worth a shot.

“That seems contrary to my orders, Miss. But not so much so that I can not follow through.”

“Wonderful! Thank you Jarvis.” You are grinning as the elevator starts moving down and you feel the bond become a little stronger. At least you know you are moving in the right direction. You look down at your arm at the faint lines of the runes and wonder if you can tap into them in the same way. 

You are wary of touching them after what happened last time. Not that you didn’t enjoy destroying Thor’s bathroom, but now wasn’t really the time for that. You blow on your arm to see if that will do anything. Nope. Maybe if you just touch  _ raidho _ , the rune representing journeys and travel…

The rune lights up and you activate your Sight. You see a bright golden thread of light shoot from your heart straight into the floor at an angle in front of you. You follow it down a staircase and a long corridor before you hear voices raised in an argument. It is Tony and Thor. You wait around the corner to listen in.   
  
“You can not think to keep her from him, Stark. Are you so jealous that you can not see that she is likely the only one who has a chance at getting through to him?” Thor says, almost pleading.

“To be quite honest, I don’t much care about his redemption arc. I care about this planet and this team. And I care about y/n.” Tony sounds annoyed.

“I also care about y/n.” Thor mumbles.

Tony sighs and softens his tone. “I know. It’s impossible not to care about her. But you don’t know her the way I do. She is… different around him. Less controlled. I worry about his influence, especially after what happened earlier.”

“I still think this is a bad idea. Loki should not be isolated this way. You may not care for my brother’s redemption, but I do. And y/n does. I highly doubt you will be able to keep them apart. You will only damage your relationship.” 

“I have to try. I don’t want to lose her to that psychopath.” Wow, Tony really needs a wake up call. It takes quite a bit of effort for you to stay put and listen to how things play out instead of slapping him for being so stupid.

“I do not think you have a solid grasp on their relationship. They have been bound together for hundreds of years. That is no small thing. They may have spent a long while apart, but when you live as long as we do, it matters little.” You are glad that Thor seems to understand, at least.

“How can you be so calm about this? Didn’t he keep you apart, knowing you were fated to be with each other?” Oh, good question Tony.

“Do not mistake my attempt to be level-headed about this as forgiving Loki for what he has done. I feel as though if I spend another moment in the same room as him, I will explode in a rage that will rival the Hulk! If he were not my brother, and if it would not hurt y/n very much, I would send my hammer into his lying mouth.” Well then. You and Thor seem to be on the same page. That is good to know.

“I still think it’s best to keep them apart. At least for the time being. Think you could distract her for a while without breaking my house?” 

Thor chuckles. “I make no promises.”

“About distracting her or my house?” 

“Both. I must be going. I have a very important telephone call to make.” You hear Thor’s heavy footsteps and take a few steps backward. When he rounds the corner and sees you, you put a finger up to your lips to tell him to be quiet.    
  
You are blessed with a smile that lights up Thor’s whole face. Maybe he should be the God of Sunshine the way he shines. You return his smile as he walks up to you and lifts your chin to place a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“Come to distract me then?” You ask with a smirk.   
  
“How much did you hear?” Thor asks as he brushes a stray tendril of hair off your cheek.

“Enough to know we are of the same mind where Loki is concerned. And that Tony is trying to keep me from him.” You scowl and Thor leans down to kiss you again, effectively removing the sour look on your face. “Hey, stop that. I can’t stay mad when you do that.”

“Go easy on him. He cares for you a great deal.” Thor stands and takes a step back, putting some space between you. “I will leave you to talk to him.”   
  
“Please stay with me tonight. Your apartment is wrecked anyways.” You say quickly before he can start to walk away. 

“I am not sure…”

“Stay on the couch if you want to, I think it pulls out into a bed. You don’t have to…” 

“I want to.” Thor interjects as you trail off. “I can think of nothing I want more right now than to stay in your bed and fornicate until this whole building comes crashing down around us. But I am not sure it is wise.”

“Well, I do have a solution for the building problem, if it were to arise again. And I will remind you that since you technically lost my challenge, you owe me.” You wink at him and smile as a confused frown forms on his face.

“I thought I did a fair job fulfilling that part of the bargain.” Thor puffs out his chest and you giggle.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong - you were glorious. But the deal was that I get to have my way with  _ you _ . And you certainly had your way with  _ me _ earlier, wouldn’t you agree?” You bite your lip as you look up at him, thinking about how much fun that will be. 

“I.. uh… well…” Thor sputters and you start to laugh. 

“It doesn’t have to happen tonight. Just think of it as something to look forward to, yeah?” You step towards him and tiptoe to kiss him. He kisses you back, sweetly at first, then opens his mouth with a heat that sends a pulse up your spine. 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t consummate anything else down here, I don’t think the foundation could take it.” You pull away from Thor to scowl at Tony. 

“It’s fine, Thor was just leaving.” You turn back to him and give him your biggest roundest ‘please sir, I want some more’ eyes.  “Think about my offer. And good luck with your phone call. I hope it is easier than you think.”

“Thank you.” Thor sighs and looks between you and Tony. “Now  _ I _ am the one worried about leaving you alone with someone. You will not try to strangle each other if I leave?”

“I will attempt to control my temper if he will.” You jerk your thumb in Tony’s direction. Thor nods, your answer is either good enough or he just wants to get that phone call over with. He walks away and you enjoy the view with a small sigh. 

“Well then. We should probably talk.” Tony looks down and scuffs his shoe on the floor, taking you out of your daydream about Thor’s ass. 

“Tony I don’t even know where to start. Your hatred for Loki is understandable, but you are letting it drive a wedge between us.” You suddenly feel very tired of dealing with all of these men and their feelings. You back up against the wall and slide down to sit on the floor. Tony does the same across from you. 

“Is that what you think?” 

“Yes. I heard you talking with Thor just now. I do not think you understand the depth of my relationship with Loki. I doubt even his brother understands him as I do.” How can you make him see that he can’t just make this go away? The sooner he accepts it, the sooner you can all move on. 

“It’s hard for me to wrap my head around all of this, y/n! First I find out you aren’t just a gifted human, but a full blown Goddess. Then I learn that your soul is bonded to the person who is the reason the Avengers exist in the first place!” Tony leans back and runs his hands through his hair before continuing. “It’s a lot, y/n. I admit I haven’t handled it well, but come on. I see one of my favorite people in the universe with one of the worst people and I get a little crazy.”

You sigh. All this emotional labor is exhausting. And you haven’t even checked in with Loki yet. 

“I get it. I just can’t do anything about it. None of those things are going to change, Tony. What can I do to help you accept it?” 

“I… I don’t know. Time, I guess. It’s just one thing after another since you arrived two days ago.” Tony takes his glasses off and just stares down at them in his hands. So rare is he at a loss for words about anything. It’s unnerving. 

“Tell me about it. I thought I was coming here to attend a party and hang out with my dear friend for a week or two. Instead I’m recruited into a superhero team, meet someone I’m supposedly fated to be with who just  _ happens _ to be the brother of the person I bonded my soul to forever ago. Who is apparently the same person who tried to subjugate the very planet I adore and pissed off my very dear friend in the process.”

Tony looks up at you and nods, putting his glasses back on. “I didn’t think of it that way. I suck. You’re right. Now what?”

“I don’t know. I guess we just take it one day at a time and try not to be assholes. It’s not as much fun fighting with you these days without the angry sex at the end.” You try to lighten the mood and smile when it works. Tony smirks at you and shakes his head. 

“I think your date card is plenty full at the moment. Don’t think I didn’t see the way you were looking at the good Captain Rogers.” 

“His virtue is irresistible. I know there is something dark hiding under it… I can’t help but try and tease it out.” You sigh, wistfully. 

Tony laughs and stands, offering you a hand which you gladly take. “Jarvis, give y/n full access to Loki’s cell, please.”

“Done, Mr Stark.” 

“Thank you, Tony.” You hug him and he hugs you back in a tight embrace. “I have been so much more open with you and your team than I have with anyone in a very long time.”

“I’ll forgive you completely if you show me where you went earlier.” Tony pulls back to look at you in question. 

You shake your head. “No promises.”

“Alright, fine. Keep your Faerie secrets. Just try not to break any more doors.” 

Tony leaves and you walk over to the door to Loki’s cell, place your hand on the scanner, and enter. 

The space is actually quite large which surprises you. You were expecting some little room with a hard bed and a toilet or something. But it seems they at least gave him a VIP cell, even if it was still quite sparse. 

There are 3 large panels of glass forming the wall separating you. You are glad it is not iron. Iron and Fae do not mix. You are strong enough to handle a great deal of it, (you have to be, to reside in a city like New York) but you still don’t enjoy touching it directly and will avoid it if you can. 

Inside the cell is a full size bed, a stainless steel table and two chairs, and a small shelf on the wall which looks to hold a few worn old books. The only light is from the fluorescents hanging overhead, casting their strange unnatural glare over everything. 

Loki is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. His hair drapes over his face and he looks quite pitiful. You don’t quite buy the act, but decide to play along anyways. 

“Hello, love. Come to see what they’ve done to me?” He looks up and you see his left eye is swollen shut and there is a cut on his cheek that is crusted in blood.

“Oh, Loki.” You walk forward, phasing through the glass wall, not bothering with the door, and climb into his lap to assess his face. It is a bit uncomfortable as he is still wearing the cuffs. He lifts his arms up and puts them over your head and down around your waist, holding you close. “Not so tight, let me look at you.”

You lift your finger up to touch the edge of where his eye is swollen and Loki hisses is pain and flinches away. He’s not quick enough though. You feel no pain emanating from him and know it is just an illusion, likely meant to gain your sympathy. You have had enough of his bullshit. 

“What am I going to do with you?” You lift your hands and gently brush his hair back out of his face and hold it at the nape of his neck. Loki’s breath catches as you grip it tightly and you feel him start to harden beneath you. “You know what I realized today as I gazed upon you in that muzzle?”

“What is that, darling?” Loki pulls your hips closer to his, his non swollen eye darkening. 

“That you are mine.” You pull his hair back and expose his neck to your mouth, licking from nape to earlobe as he groans. 

“Did you not already know this? Have I not told you?” His breath quickens as you bite down on his ear and whisper. 

“You are a liar. But you showed me a truth today that you can not deny. And I intend to take full advantage of it until I feel repaid for the centuries of deception.”

Loki stiffens and tries to lean back away from you, but you bring a hand around to his throat and press him to lie back onto the bed. He does not object. 

“You, Loki of Asgard. Seeker of power and control at all costs. You submitted to me and allowed me to drain you of some of that power. You did this in front of your brother whom you resent and a man you hate.” 

“I - I had no choice. You were completely overwhelming…” Loki stutters and refused to look you in the eye. You move your hand from his throat and wipe your thumb over his eye, removing the illusion. 

“That was your worst attempt to lie to me yet. I had originally thought about coming in here and helping you regain some of that power, but I think I shall keep it for myself.” You grind into the hardness in his pants as he scowls up at you. You feel your wet panties slick against his leather pants. “Yes, I think I shall use you instead of heal you. What have you done to deserve it? Besides, you will enjoy this more I think.”

“Y/n, please...”

“Why not? You deserve to be punished. You speak of making amends. Well this is part of my retribution. I will make you mine on a deeper level than you ever thought possible. It is up to you if you will let it ruin you or save you.” You pull your dress over your head and use magic to remove your bra and panties. Loki is breathing heavily, looking up at you, waiting for direction. You feel his cock twitch in his pants. 

“I want to put that lying silver tongue to good use. You may use it to lap up whatever is left of your brother’s seed.” 

Loki’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t…”

“Oh I would. And I am.” You lean forward, once hand reaching back to fondle his rock hard erection while you nibble his earlobe and whisper. “You don’t seem especially opposed to the idea.”

“My Queen.. my love. You can not ask this of me.”

“Who says I’m asking?” You reach back and pull his cuffs apart so his hands are free from each other, but still encircled by the magic limiting metal, then sit up again and scoot back onto his thighs. You gaze down on him as you untie his pants and bring out his cock. “You may decline, of course. But I don’t think you want to. Your mouth lies while your body tells me everything I need to know.”

“I hate you.”

“More lies. I am going to sit on your face now and you are going to lap up every last drop.” You move forward again, rubbing your sex across his cock on your way up and smirking at him when it twitches towards you when you lean over him to whisper.  “Last chance to come up with a better idea.”

Loki’s breath is labored and his face is flushed in humiliation for being so turned on by your punishment. He takes full advantage of his free hands and grabs your ass to pull you up, burying his face in your cunt. You moan together as he uses teeth, tongue, and lips to devour you. 

“Mmm what a good boy…” you gasp as you hold yourself up against the wall with one arm and grip your right breast with the other. Loki wraps an arm around your leg to reach your clit and your hips rock involuntarily as his tongue reaches deep inside you. 

You feel your climax building as he uses his other hand to grip your ass before moving his fingers down your backside and sending one into your cunt. He brings it out and slowly presses on your hole, as if asking for permission. 

“Yes, Loki. I’m so close.” He slowly presses his finger in as he continues his oral assault, moving his mouth up to take your clit into it, sucking and licking while he shoves his thumb into your cunt and gently grips you, sending you over the edge, screaming his name. 

Loki releases his grip and grabs you by the hips, keeping his mouth between his legs while he sits up and turns to lay you on the bed, your knees over his shoulders as he continues lapping and sucking through the aftershocks of your orgasm as you twitch and sigh and grip his hair. When he finally comes up for air, his eyes are dark and his flushed face is a sloppy mess. His hair is a wreck. He looks absolutely stunning as he licks his lips and sighs. 

“Will that suffice, my Queen?” Loki pants and sits up on his knees, cock still out and standing at attention. 

You smile and contemplate whether or not you should let him fuck you. Maybe next time. 

“Yes. I very much enjoy your silver tongue between my legs, pleasuring me instead of spending its time deceiving me.” You sit up and pull him in for a small kiss. “I’ll even give you permission to take care of yourself when I’ve left.”

“Excuse me?” Loki says, shocked by your answer. Apparently he was expecting something else? You chuckle and brush a stray hair out of his face. 

“You heard me, love.” You start to pull away to get out of bed and Loki grabs your arm to stop you. You phase across the room, now fully dressed. 

“There will be none of that.” You say as you will your hair to cooperate into waves instead of the sweaty mess it was before. 

“You are a cruel mistress.” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” You say, walking back over towards him.” Luckily for you I am also a very caring one. No one will hurt you while I’m around.”

“I don’t need your protection.” Loki growls. 

“I do not agree. I have a feeling you are in more trouble than the predicament you find yourself in right now.” The look on his face tells you that you are not wrong. “You know you can trust me, right? I would not diminish my power to lie to you.”

“You are the only person in the Nine who I have ever trusted not to lie to me. But even so, there are some things I think it better to keep to myself.”

You sigh and turn to leave. 

“Fine. Just know that while I am not done with you yet, I am in your corner Loki. But do not EVER deceive me in such a way as you have with Thor. I can assure you the penalty will be much less enjoyable.” Your eyes flash black in promise. “You know not what I am capable of.”

Loki merely inclines his head in acknowledgement. “Yes, my Queen.”

You take your leave and head towards your suite. When you get there, you see an envelope with the Asgardian royal seal, taped to the door. Your stomach drops. Somehow you just know it’s not a love note. 

_ Queen y/n of the Dark Court; Goddess of Temptation, _

Ugh, so formal. 

_ It is with great regret that I write to you now. I fear that if I wait to speak to you in person, I will falter in my resolve to leave. I hope you will forgive my cowardice and weakness. I have gone to spend the remainder of the week with Jane while she is in town in hopes that I will be able to sort out my feelings regarding you, Jane, my brother, and this situation we find ourselves in.  _

_ I trust that you will keep an eye on Loki whilst I am away, but please do not hesitate to get word to me if I am needed to reign him in.  _

_ I do not regret our actions this afternoon and look forward to seeing you again. Feeling you again. Should you forgive me.  _

_ -Thor  _

You walk into your suit and crumple up the letter and throw it across the room. Damn him and his sensitivity! You want to be angry but all you can muster is annoyance at how sort of adorable and understandable his feelings are. You can’t even really blame him for leaving a note instead of talking to you. You can be very persuasive. There is no way you would have let him go without a fight.

You have Jarvis order some Chinese food and settle in with Netflix and truffles for the night, preparing for a long, annoying week of missing a man you just met. 


	17. UPDATE

Hello! I just wanted to post an update since it's been so long since I've been able to post another chapter.

My babe turns 3 months old today! She's a pretty chill little gal, but you know... babies. So I haven't been able to carve out the time I was hoping to, to write.   
  
BUT I AM STILL WRITING. It's just taking forever. "Baby brain" is a thing. Ugh.  
  
I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted in the next couple weeks and then making my goal 1 (or 2 if I'm lucky) chapters a month after that. I like to keep my expectations low so I can feel good about myself Heh...  
  
Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well and thank you for reading my story and hanging in there! <3


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a dick. Thor comes back. Secret plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It has been a while. If you have been following this story and are reading this chapter shortly after it was posted, here's a little recap:
> 
> Last we left our gal, she was teaching Loki a lesson after learning he had been keeping huge secrets (and Thor) from her.  
> Thor left her a note saying he was going to spend some time with Jane and figure out how he feels.

You spent the next few days trying to stay out of trouble. While you definitely wished Thor were around, it was easier to get to know everyone else without his presence distracting you.

Steve mostly avoided you, which you found amusing and were somewhat grateful for since you were trying to stay out of trouble, after all. That didn’t keep you from winking at him and making him blush when you passed each other in the hallway or “accidentally” dropping something and bending over extra slowly to pick it up when he was behind you in the kitchen. It’s not as though you could altogether deny your nature.

You had fallen into somewhat of a routine. You’d start the day having breakfast and coffee with Bruce and Natasha which was always enjoyable. It mostly consisted of you playfully teasing Bruce while Natasha hid behind her mug of coffee as if it could obscure the sparkle in her eye when he blushed and tried to come up with a retort. Then you and Nat would head to the training room to spar until Steve and Clint showed up and kicked you out. After three days of this, you tried to say something about how you weren’t much of a team if you couldn’t even train together, but Nat shook her head at you and you dropped it.   
  
After a post-training bath, you’d have Jarvis order some lunch and head to Tony’s lab to bother him until the food arrived. Things still weren’t great with Tony, but it was good to spend time together as friends and remember why you liked each other. After lunch, you and sometimes Tony would meet Steve and Bruce in Loki’s cell and question him about the invasion of New York and the scepter.

Loki was pretty cooperative - most of the time. By day four of the same questions asked in different ways, you were both bored with the arrangement. He had explained how the titan Thanos had manipulated and tortured him into leading the attack on Midgard. He did not go into detail about what was done to him, but the look in his eye was enough for you to add this Thanos person to your mental hit list.

It was his classic sparkle of mischief that had you worrying that day. Boredom and Loki did not mix well. You were about to interrupt whatever sarcastic insult he was preparing to say to Tony when Steve’s phone rang.

“Rogers.” Steve answered. “That is great news, thank you for calling right away. Call a meeting ASAP. We’ll need to act fast before they move it.”

Steve hung up his phone and pocketed it.

“Well?” you ask, hands on your hips.

Steve turns towards Tony, putting his back to you.

“That was Maria Hill with confirmation on the location of the scepter. I’d like to come up with a plan tonight and retrieve it tomorrow or the next day at the latest. I don’t want to risk missing it again.”

You and Loki exchange a wary look. Steve’s body language was pretty blatant, leaving you out of the conversation.

“Sounds good, Cap! You should call Thor and get him back here. Jarvis, tell all the kids to be home for supper.” Tony steps past Steve and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Ready to kick some ass?”

Your answer is stopped short by Steve.

“Actually Tony, I think we should keep this to the original team.” he was working very hard to avoid eye contact with you. “Less variables to worry about.”

Bruce is quiet, but his raised eyebrows tell you he wasn’t expecting this anymore than you were. Tony just drops his head and waits for the reaction he knows is coming from you. He’s not wrong. You walk up to Steve, stopping an inch or two away and glare up at him, arms crossed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? What variables?”

Steve stiffens and tries to maintain eye contact, but fails. “Well, you’ve barely trained with the whole team and…”

“And who’s fault is that?” You can hardly believe this, after all these tedious questions for Loki and his avoiding you at all costs, he would say THAT as an excuse. “Maybe if you - - “

“Hey, maybe we can have this conversation at another time?” Tony interrupted, nodding towards Loki.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account. This is the most entertainment I’ve had in days.” Loki said, stretching and leaning back with his hands behind his head. You squint at him for a minute and decide to play nice, if only to annoy him, and turn back to Steve.   
  
“I see your mind is made up, yes?”   
  
“It is.” Steve nods.   
  
“I guess you better get to your plans then.” You turn to go sit next to Loki, who looks at you in question. You ignore him and keep your face blank, eyes not leaving Steve.   
  
“I don’t like that look in your eyes,” Tony says, taking a small step back. “What are you thinking about right now?”   
  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” To say you are pissed off is an understatement. But you’d rather show them exactly how upset you are in your own time and you didn’t want to give anything away or answer any questions directly. Sometimes keeping them guessing is best and keeps you from having to talk around a truth.

“I don’t think you should rule her out yet, Steve. (Y/n), you should still come to the meeting tonight, regardless,” Bruce says, finally breaking his silence. You turn to him and smile.  
  
“Thank you, Bruce. I will.”   
  
Bruce, Steve, and Tony head upstairs, leaving you with Loki who is patiently waiting for you to explain yourself. The moment you hear the elevator doors close you stand up and throw your chair into the wall.   
  
“That bastard! Who does he think he is, telling me what I can and can’t do?! We’ll show him and we will have a fantastic time doing it.” You stalk over to Loki and put your hands out. “Give me your hands.”   
  
Loki smiles and complies. You put your hands around the cuffs on his wrists and send your magic through them, testing them and feeling their limits. They are very strong, but you think you may be able open them.   
  
“I think if I focus energy into the hinge here, I can bust them open.” You turn his hands over and focus on the other side.   
  
“Go on then, break me out of here!” Loki says, impatiently. “I have had my fill of these annoying mortals.”   
  
“No, I don’t want you to leave yet. I want you to come on this mission with me.” You smile slyly at him. “And I’m not asking.”   


 

  
***************************

 

  
You sit silently through the meeting during dinner as the team goes over strategies for the next day’s mission. Thor is there and it’s the first time you’ve seen each other since he kissed you in the hallway outside Loki’s cell. You barely spare him a glance, letting your rage simmer as you take their plans into consideration and make your own. You catch him watching you, out of the corner of your eye, but do not return his glance and instead pour yourself another glass of wine. More to give yourself something to do than because you want more wine.

“Earth to Thor! You still with us?” Tony waves his hand in front of the god’s face.  
  
“Yes. I’m sorry, where were we?” Thor shook his head, turning towards Tony.

“I think we have hashed out this plan enough for the evening. I’m going to bed.” Natasha drinks the last of her wine and looks over to you. “Coming?”

You look at her and smile softly as you hear Thor spit a bit of his ale. “Maybe later.”

Natasha nods and leaves. Tony looks at you and frowns. “I didn’t know that was still going on?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” You take a drink of your wine to keep from saying anything more sarcastic. You haven’t been intimate with Natasha since the first time, but he didn’t need to know that. Let them all wonder. She was being a good friend, helping you get under Thor’s skin a bit more. Though you didn’t miss the way Bruce’s cheeks darkened.

“You’ve been awfully quiet this evening.” Tony opened another bottle of wine. “It makes me nervous.”

“Good.” you say as you finish your glass and stand to walk out of the room without another word. Good. Let them be nervous. Let them wonder.

You go back to your suite and head straight for the freezer stash of chocolates, grabbing a few truffles, before parking it on the couch. You summon a small cup of coffee and sip it as you flip through channels aimlessly on the TV. You settle on an old Batman movie when you hear a knock on the door.

You don’t have to open it to know it’s Thor. You debate ignoring him, but decide against it. Might as well get it over with.

“Come in.” you say, and wait from the couch. You may let him in, but you aren’t in the mood for being polite. You find yourself missing having servants around who are in charge of things like answering doors and announcing guests.

Thor opens the door slowly, walks into the suite and sighs as you don’t bother to look at him.   
  
“Have you ever watched a Batman movie? I used to tease Tony that he should be Batman after his parents died. Do something useful with all that money. Too bad he didn’t listen to me sooner—but I suppose no one’s origin story starts with ‘I listened to my FWB and became a superhero.’ So there’s that.” You pop another chocolate into your mouth and pat the spot on the couch beside you. “I think Loki would probably appreciate the Joker.”

“How is my brother handling things? And what is an ‘FWB’?””   
  
You answer without looking away from the TV. “Friend with benefits. And he’s doing better than I would’ve expected, which means he is likely planning something.”   
  
“Yes, that sounds like him. If he’s not throwing a tantrum, he’s up to something. Can the same be said for you?”

His insight surprises you and you finally turn to look at him.

“Why do you ask?” You betray a small smile, but do not let it reach your eyes.

“You were uncharacteristically quiet during dinner and I could feel your rage simmering through our bond.” Thor scoots closer to you. You pretend not to notice.

“What do you know of my character? You’ve barely known me a whole week.” You turn back towards the TV and smile as Cat Woman jabs her claw into Batman’s side. “This is my favorite part. It sets things up perfectly for them to find out who the other REALLY is.”

Thor’s voice is low and rumbles through you when he answers. “I have felt nothing but you since we parted. Everytime I close my eyes, I see you. Feel you. Everytime I wake, I find myself wishing you were there. I can not escape you.”

You can feel the tears coming, but you will them away. _Focus on the anger, not the pain. Burn away the tears. Don’t show him._ You turn to him, your face a mask of indifference.

“And what did you feel this week, with Jane?”

Thor flinches at her name, but doesn’t look away.  
  
“Sadness. Shame. Guilt.”   
  
“Delicious. What else?”

Thor frowns, but continues. “It felt like an old Midgardian film. Black and white and grey. Her kisses turned to ash in my mouth. Her touch cooled, where it once heated. I saw color only in my dreams of you and when I came back to the tower tonight, I could hardly look away from you. I felt like a starving man seeing food. Is this what you want to hear?”  
  
“Only if it’s true.”

“True?” Thor stands, his voice getting louder, betraying his frustration. “You doubt my words? I bare my heart and you doubt me? Did you do this to me on purpose?! I have been miserable without you.”  
  
“Why did it take a week to come back if you were so miserable?” You pop another chocolate into your mouth and hope it looks as nonchalant as you are trying to be.   
  
“I didn’t want to give up on Jane so easily. I thought your influence might wear off if I were gone longer.”

You chuckle because it’s not the first time someone has said that and been wrong. If you wanted someone to think only of you, they thought only of you. You didn’t intend that for Thor though. You kept your promise of not using siren powers on him.

“What is so funny? Did you do this?” Thor is pointing at you and getting more angry. You contemplate letting him get worked up because he is so glorious when he is angry, but you also don’t WANT to think of him as glorious right now. You want to be angry.  
  
“No. I made a vow that I would not use those powers on you and I have kept to that. I can take no credit for your experience with Jane, as much as it pleases me.”

“Pleases you?!”   
  
“Oh, I thought you knew so much of my character. Of course it pleases me. I love to win, don’t you?” You pat the couch for him to come sit down again, but he stomps off instead, clenching and unclenching his fists before spinning around in a rage.

“This is not a game! This is my life!” he shouts. You try not to smile at the feelings pouring off him in waves. They are giving you quite the boost.

“You are not the only one who is affected by these things!” You stand, sending chocolate wrappers floating to the ground at your feet. “Have you considered my week has not been much better? No one here trusts me. Steve won’t even make eye contact with me and has banned me from this mission. No one has spoken in my defense or on my behalf. They fear me. You fear me. Usually I get off on that, but lately it’s just hurtful.”  
  
The look on Thor’s face softens and he comes over to sit by you, taking your hand and pulling you down next to him. “I had not thought of it that way. You seem very in control of what goes on around you.”

“I’m glad it seems that way.” You smile and wipe a stray tear that has escaped, despite your best efforts to remain angry.

Thor wraps his arms around you and you let him, taking solace in his strength, breathing him in. Hating yourself, just a little, for allowing it. For not being able to maintain your anger in his arms.

“I can say something to Steve if it is important to you. There is no reason you should be excluded from this mission. You are experienced in battle and would be an asset regardless of how much you’ve trained with any of us.”

You pull away and look at him. You realize that this man will likely do almost anything for you if you ask, including going up against his teammate and friend. You don’t want him to do that, but it feels nice that he has your back. You decide to trust him just a little.  
  
“Oh, did you think I wasn’t going to go anyways?” You smile, channeling your best Loki impression. Thor shakes his head and smiles back.

“Yes, you do have very much in common with my brother, don’t you? And I suppose I am supposed to just pretend like I don’t know of your plans?”

“As if I would tell you of my plans. All you know is that I have plans - and that is all you will know.” When Thor frowns you add, “Don’t worry, they shouldn’t interfere with the mission.”

“(Y,n) this is a very important mission,” Thor scolds.  
  
“Oh, I know. Like you said. ‘Asset.’” You grin. “Right?”

“Is Loki involved in these plans?”

“Loki knows nothing of my plans.” It’s not a lie. You haven’t told him yet.

Thor squints at you and considers what you’ve admitted. “Alright. I will keep your secrets as long as they do not keep us from retrieving the scepter.”  
  
“Thank you.”

“So tell me more about this 'bat man',” Thor says as he puts his arm around you and steals a chocolate.

You sit like that for a long time, watching Batman while Thor idley plays with your hair and you trace invisible shapes on his thigh. Neither of you making a move to take things further. It’s enough to be in each other’s company after a long week. It dawns on you as you doze off on his chest, that you forgot to ask if he had broken things off with Jane completely or not.

The light of the dawn is just starting to pour through the windows when Thor shakes you awake. You are confused for a moment when you find yourself on the couch.

“It’s mission day!” Thor says with a grin. “I know yours is all secretive, but good luck nonetheless.” He leans in for a kiss, which you happily return.

“Well, that’s a nice way to wake up. Off to get ready?” You sit up and stretch your arms over your head. You feel more well rested than you have all week.

“Yes. We are leaving in about an hour.” Thor says as he slips his shoes on. “Apparently it will take a while to get there.”

“Hmm, too bad. I could’ve had us all there in a minute.”   
  
Thor stops tying his sneaker to look up at you. “Is that right? Did you mention that to Steve or Tony?”

“They didn’t ask. I didn’t offer.” You shrug and smile. “Whatever will I do with myself while you are all bored on the quinjet?”

Thor shakes his head and stands up, leaning over to kiss you again. You could get used to this.

“How will I know when you’ve arrived?”

“Oh, you’ll know. Just listen for the soundtrack.” You grin.

Finally, a chance to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for the next chapter! It’s currently in the works and I really hope it’s as much fun as I have been daydreaming about for months... Hopefully it will be up within the next two weeks. ;-*


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - finally! Thanks for being patient with me ;-)

The team had been gone for about an hour when you go down to Loki’s cell. He is lying in bed, pretending to read a book and ignored you when you walked in. You know he is pretending because when he is really into a book, he has an entirely different energy emanating from him. You almost wish you could curl up next to him and ask him to read to you like old times, but there was no time for that today. 

“Oh, stop it,” you say as you let the door slam behind you. “I know you’re not really reading that book. Do you want to come along or what?” 

Loki’s eyes slide over to you, but he doesn’t move. “You’re serious?

“Ready to have some fun?” you waggle your brows at him and watch as his smile grows wider.

“What did you have in mind, love?” he says as he sits up and sets his book down. “Mayhem?”

“A fair amount, if we are lucky. Let’s show Captain Boy Scout what happens when he breaks his word to a Faerie Queen.”

You hold your hands out and Loki places his wrists in them. You wince at the sharpness of the iron, but take that pain and put it into your magic. You focus on the hinges and the pins holding them together as they are thinner than the rest of the metal and do not have the same markings to make them as strong against your magic. The metal grows longer and thins out allowing you to pull the pins out with your fingers and let the cuffs clang on the floor. The force at which your bond with Loki comes back to you, takes your breath away. You look at each other and grin, both catching your breath.   
  
_Nice to feel you so fully once again,_ Loki says in your head.

“Don’t abuse the privilege.” You grab his shirt and pull him into a rough kiss. “Let’s go fuck up some bad guys.”  
  
 

***************************

 

You open a portal to the woods a little ways from where the quinjet has just landed. You and Loki step through quietly and you quickly close the portal behind you and put up a shield of invisibility to keep anyone from seeing or hearing you. You silently watch as the Avengers exit the jet and get their gear ready.

You are a few miles away from the stronghold where the scepter is being held by Hydra. Based on the intel Steve shared the night before, there may be more than just the scepter being hidden and experimented with at this place, and you decided you would let them deal with the scepter while you focused on finding out what else they were doing there.   
  
Loki had promised to stick close to you and not wander off on his own. You had promised to _consider_ letting him make his escape after the mission and reminded him what it meant to make a promise to a faerie. You fully expected him to try and ditch you at some point, but remained hopeful that he would keep his promise. You’d learned long ago that Loki did not worry about the consequences of breaking his word to you. He seemed to welcome them, the little shit.

Loki leans in and places a hand on the small of your back while he speaks quietly in your ear, making the hairs on the back of your neck rise, a tingle going down your spine. Damn him. “You still haven’t completely filled me in on your plan.”

“It’s not a very fleshed out plan, to be honest. We don’t really know what, if anything, we will find in this place.” You just really hope it would be something to shove in Steve Roger’s smug face.

“So we just walk in and fight our way through whatever soldiers are there and look for something interesting?” Loki looks skeptical. “Pretty tame, love. Where’s the mayhem?”

You smile. “Do you know anything about Batman?”

“Who?”

“Here, let me show you.” You reach over to Loki and place two fingers on each temple, letting all your knowledge of the hero and villains in the stories to enter his mind.

“Interesting. What does this have to do with anything?”

“I thought we could play a little dress up. Besides, we don’t want midgardians to know you are back. They would freak out. Best to have a disguise, puddin’.”

Loki’s eyes go wide and a slow grin forms on his face as he picks up on the reference.

“Do you want me to disguise you, or would you like to do the honors?”

“By all means,” Loki gestures towards you, “let me feel your magic.”

You beckon him over with a smirk and a crook of your finger, pulling him in for a kiss. Black smoke swirls around you, changing your and his features and clothing. You don’t change your faces _too_ much, but just enough to make your smiles wider, eyes a bit bigger and wild, cheek bones a little more pronounced. Caricatures of yourselves. You step back and take in your work.   
  
Loki’s face is painted white with dark eyes and dark red lips. His purple suit coat contrasts his bright green, slicked back hair. His grin makes you shiver. He’s a little terrifying and more than a little sexy. You congratulate yourself on a job well done. Especially the fit of the pants...

 

 

“You’ve outdone yourself, darling.” Loki nods to you. “They will be throwing themselves at your feet.”  
  
“Thanks, puddin.” You twirl one of your high blonde pigtails in your finger and smile. You are dressed as the Harley Quinn to his Joker. Similar makeup with a wide bright red smile and dark lined eyes. A dark red leather corset accentuating your waist and ample bosom. Matching red and strappy thigh high military boots over black leather pants completed your outfit. You carried a baseball bat as your weapon. Instead of a classic wooden bat like Harley’s, yours is solid silver and faceted in such a way that it sparkles in the sunlight.

You suddenly hear a roar and feel a great wave of rage roll over you. Looking up and past Loki, you see the Hulk. The rage and power he emanates is immense and intoxicating. Bruce was not wrong when he said you could probably spend an afternoon with him and be good to go for a while. You smile and lean into it. You hadn’t realized that you started walking towards him until Loki grabbed your shoulder.

“Y/n. In my experience, it is best to stay away from the green one.”

You turn towards him and run a hand through his green hair. “But had I taken that advice when we first met, where would we be now?”

You are becoming overwhelmed by the Hulk’s energy, letting it fuel the darkness in you. You pull Loki by the collar and kiss him hard. To your surprise, he pushes you away hard enough for you to stumble backwards and to the ground, snapping you out of it.

“No. Don’t go dark on me again, love,” Loki says gently as you look up at him, eyes glaring.

You shake your head and take a deep breath to slow your racing heart. He is right. You need to get ahold of yourself. A few more deep breaths and you are feeling a bit more yourself, if still quite overstimulated. You look back towards the team and see that Thor is looking straight at you. Not that he could see you through your shield, but he could obviously sense your presence. Probably felt it when you almost went dark again.

You stare back, taking in how damn majestic he looks in his full Asgardian armor and try to concentrate on your bond. You feel a distant concern from Thor and focus on remaining calm in hopes that it would reassure him that you aren’t going off the rails again. He frowns and turns back towards Steve who is getting on his motorcycle and motioning for everyone to get in position. You stand and brush dirt off yourself.

“I suppose that’s our cue,” you turn to Loki and wink. “Let’s keep out of sight and go bust down the door to this place.”

You open a portal to an area about 100 feet in front of a side door and grab Loki’s hand, pulling him through, just in time to see Tony fly over and blast into the shields surrounding the fortress.

“Damn. I wonder if we can overwhelm the shields.” You walk towards the building, still cloaked.

“We may have the best luck if we time it to coincide with the iron idiot’s blasts.” You frown at him for the insult, but nod in agreement.

“Ok. Hold my hand. I’ll use the bat to channel the power.”

Loki grabs your left hand and you both begin to gather energy. It is exhilarating to feel his magic intertwine with yours. You look at him and grin, only to find him already grinning at you too. Confident that the blast will take down their shields, you drop the invisibility cloak surrounding you just before you point your bat at the door. The timing couldn’t be more perfect as Tony’s blast hit just above you at the same time.

Hydra soldiers start shootings at you as soon as they realize what is going on. Every bullet they shoot misses.

You touch your earpiece to turn it on and motion for Loki to do the same, then lift your bat above your head and slam it down onto the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth that sends all of the soldiers in the immediate distance to the ground.

Damn, that felt good. This is going to be fun!

 

 

Loki looks at you and grins when he hears the music start to permeate the air.   
  
“Is that an organ? Where is that music coming from?” Steve’s voice is in your ear.

You start singing as you and Loki strut into the fortress, you twirling your bat while Loki flashes his knives.

 

 _Off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance 'til you're dead_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _On the floor_

You hear Tony laughing as the music starts. “Son of a bitch, she followed us.”

You swing your bat at an oncoming soldier and silver glitter explodes out over everything, melting down the walls like mercury.

 

 _Glitter on the wet streets_ _  
_ _Silver over everything_

 _  
_ _The rivers all wet_ _  
_ _You're all chrome_

Two more soldiers emerge as you dance your way down the hall. You bat each of their bullets right back at them, silver glitter bursting from each bullet hole.

 

 _Dripping with alchemy_ _  
_ _Shiver stop shivering_

Loki throws endless knives as more and more soldiers pour into the long hall, each one hitting its mark.

 

 _The glitter's all wet_ _  
_ _You're all chrome_

Surrounded, you start spinning around, using your bat more like a katana at times. Blood sprays across your face as you slam your bat across the face of an especially aggressive soldier, breaking his jaw.

 

 _The men cry out the girls cry out_ _  
_ _The men cry out the girls cry out_ _  
_ _The men cry out, oh no_

As you clear the hall you catch a glimpse of a set of familiar scratch marks on the steel door at the end and motion Loki to follow you.

 

 _The men cry out the girls cry out_ _  
_ _The men cry out the girls cry out_ _  
_ _The men cry out, oh no_

More soldiers pour out of the doors lining the hall as you make your way towards the door at the end. You push your will towards them with your song.

 

 _Off, off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance, dance 'til you're dead_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _Heads will roll_ _  
_ _On the floor_

The soldiers with the weakest minds are now dancing instead of fighting. You and Loki fight off the rest with relative ease.

 

 _Looking glass_ _  
_ _Take the past_ _  
_ _Shut your eyes_ _  
_ _Realize_

Steve’s voice comes over the earpieces. “Y/n, stand down. That’s an order.”

 

 _Looking glass_ _  
_ _Take the past_ _  
_ _Shut your eyes_ _  
_ _Realize_

“I’d say I only take orders in the bedroom, but that would be a lie,” you say as you danced with a particularly cute soldier, leaning in to speak in his ear. “I don’t take them there, either.”

You push the soldier towards his dancing comrades and he joins them, kissing one on the mouth.

 

 _Glitter on the wet streets_ _  
_ _Silver over everything_ _  
_ _The glitter's all wet_

You use your bat like a microphone.

 

 _You're all chrome_ _  
_ _You're all chrome_

Loki puts a hand at the back of your waist and pulls your hips tight against his. You dance and grind in front of the door. You soak in the chaos of the dancing and lust and throw your head back.

 

 _Oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh!_ _  
_ _Oh oh_

“Y/n, you better be done with this nonsense by the time I reach you.” Steve’s voice sounds in your ear again. You laugh in reaction and start skipping back down the hallway, knocking random soldiers in the head with your bat.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

You pause by a pair of soldiers making out up against the wall as you draw a tube of lipstick out of your cleavage before pulling them apart and smearing it on the bearded one’s mouth, then pushing them back together and skipping off to dance with another group.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

You focus for another moment on the emotions flooding the soldiers, soaking in their frenzied lust as it rolls over you. You see Steve walk in through one of the side doors about half way down the hall, eyes wide at the sight of it all.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

Grinning, you turn to make your way back to Loki who is now attaching what looks like C4 to the door near the lock mechanism. How very in character of him, you think.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

He shoves a little mini stick of what looks like dynamite into the putty and turns to grin at you with a lit sparkler in his hand. You take off running towards the door and get there just in time to throw up an energy shield around the door before he lights the fuse.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

Your shield holds as the door explodes into the room and your song ends. Steve is almost to you and you can feel his anger and frustration as you repeat the words for the last time.

 

 _Off off off with your head_ _  
_ _Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_

 

The remaining dancing soldiers fall to the ground, as Steve reaches you and Loki.

“Was that all really necessary?!” He motions to the soldiers on the ground, all either dead or unconscious.

“Well I suppose I could have just punched them all to death, but I was in the mood for a dance party.” You prop your bat on your shoulder and smile. “We are going to see —“

You are interrupted by a familiar roar and turn just in time for Loki to pull you out of the way as a wild haired man with metal claws sticking out of his fists comes hurling towards your group. Steve steps up and blocks the man with his shield and kicks him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the dark room. You push Loki away and run into the darkness, calling after the man.

“Logan?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So do you want more? Please let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
